Christmas Vacation
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: It's Christmas Vacation, and the Yugioh gang is going on vacation. New faces meet old faces as everyone tries to come to terms about all that is going on and all the feelings arising in everyone. Feelings are also high strung as people have to deal with the biggest change yet, the hikaris and Joey are now all girls. What does that mean for those who used to like them? MANY SHIPPING
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, here it is, my Christmas special. Eighteen days of continuous updates. Well, before the story begins, the hikari's are girls, and the main idea did come from horrorstar100's fanfic **_**Our Last Summer.**_** That is something that you guys should check out. Any who, here is the story that will be taking most of my writing time for the next eighteen days.**

"Okay, so we are all going right?" Ryou says, tucking a stray strand of her long white hair behind her ear.

Yugi smiles at her friend and giggles. "Yeah, we are all going. Why, are you scared of having to spend time with your yami?" The girl teases, and Ryou nods, vigorously. This is when Yugi frowns. You see, the hikaris became girls when their yamis came back, and well, Joey, he just unfortunately became a girl along with them.

Anzu sighs, but then smiles. "I'll take him off of your hands if you really need me too. However, he is kind of creepy, so, I wish you the best of luck." She explains, frowning at the end.

"It's okay Ryou, we can both suffer together." Marik says glomping the girl, and ending up landing on the girls lap. Ryou smiles at the other girl before roughly pushing the other girl off of her lap. Marik however, doesn't move, and then moves so that she is sitting in Ryou's lap, still clutching the girl.

"Okay, how do you guys live with boobs, I mean my Ra, these things keep colliding with everyone, and it's so awkward hugging Ryou because her giant breasts are just like squishing me." Marik whines and Ryou turns a deep shade of red as all the other girls stare at her.

"Wait, Ryou, you're not supposed to wear a bra to bed." Marik then whines, pulling the back strap of the bra, causing the girl to wince, and then letting them slam back into the back of the girl, causing her to wince again.

"Get off of me." Ryou hisses, pushing the other girl away from her, and then moving so that she is sitting on the girl's stomach. Marik whines, and at first tries to move, and then ends up throwing Ryou off.

"You and Yugi are too skinny for your own good." Marik says, before someone clears their voice, abruptly ending the conversation going on between the two. Everyone in the room's eyes quickly turn to look at Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, life be rough, but how are we going to pay for the trip?" Joey asks, looking at the other six girls in the classroom.

"Well, I can probably work a couple extra hours, but then that's a deduction from all of your gifts, and should I get something for my f-" "No." "Well then, then I might be able to pay for Bakura and I." Ryou concludes, then smiles. "I can also take the small extra amount of money my dad gives me before Christmas, however, I do believe that it is for his gift. Well, I didn't use that much money this November and I have been saving up, so yeah I can buy two tickets." Ryou finally concludes. She then looks to the others that all seem to be staring at her and shrugs.

"I can pay for Marik, Mariku, and I." Isis says and simply shrugs as though it were the easiest thing.

"How much are you paid?" Ryou asks, somewhat offended. Isis shrugs and Ryou sits in a huff for reasons unknown to everyone except those two.

"I can pay for myself, and I'll pay for the blonde, his sister, the jerk, and his brother." Mai says with a small smile on her face. She simply shrugs as everyone stares at her with wide eyes. "I'm a professional model, you three should come and check it out, and I think you guys would be good." Mai explains further, motioning to the three girls, all of who blush deeply. Joey and Anzu huff, slightly offended that they weren't called pretty.

"No, I kind of want to be a singer, or an artist." Ryou says looking off into the distance. Marik looks at his friend raising an eyebrow before smirking. "I would love to; the world needs to see the sexiness that lies within me." Marik exclaims as he looks over at Yugi who simply shakes her head.

"Ryou can you even sing, or draw, sculpt, or paint?" Joey asks, and Ryou nods shyly.

"So, Yugi, Anzu, how are you guys getting there?" Marik asks, looking around at the two other girls.

Yugi sighs and Anzu takes this time to answer. "I can take some of them out of my Dance Academy funds and use it to pay my way there."

Yugi nods then smiles, "I have enough funds from winning tournaments to pay my way there, and Yami's, and I can help Ryou and Mai out with the hotel rooms." Yugi explains with a confident smile. The other girls smile and nod, but then another question arises.

"Who's going to pay for Honda and Duke?" Ryou asks, and a deep sigh goes throughout the room. By now, Marik is resting on the girls lap, trying to find a good position to rest in.

Joey simply shrugs as she gets up and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Well, I can pay half way for one of them." Yugi says, and then looks at Ryou with large, amethyst eyes.

"Fine, I'll pay the other half." Ryou says looking downcast, and people soon realize that hey, they aren't built off of money.

"And I'll pay the other person full." Isis says, and Ryou pouts even more so than before.

"I'm going to bed." Ryou says, pushing Marik off of her lap and getting up. Marik immediately jumps up after her, and picks her up bridal style, causing the girl to blush deeply.

"Let's go to bed baby." Marik says in a jokingly seductive voice, and Ryou blushes even deeper as she kicks open the door to the room her and Ryou and spending the night in and carries the smaller girl in.

Just as the two disappear into the bedroom there is a knock on the door. Yugi makes her way to the door and opens it to see Miho standing there with a smile on her face. That is until she looks down at Yugi that is when her eyes go wide.

"Why is Yugi a girl now?" Miho asks, looking at her old friend with confusion evident in her eyes. Yugi blushes and looks away, however that is when Anzu speeds to the door and tackle hugs her old friend.

"Miho, where have you been?" Anzu asks, and Miho blushes and turns away.

"Miho had to leave school because she focused way too much on Bakura." Miho explains, and that's when Yugi pales. The other girls look at Yugi before understanding why the girl had paled. How was she supposed to explain that Ryou was no longer a he, but now a _she_?

"Uh, why don't I get Ryou and let _her_ explain some things to you." Yugi says, inching away to the direction of the room Ryou and Marik had just went to, hoping that she wasn't intruding, saying as to how friendly Marik had always been with Ryou.

"_Her_?" Miho simply asks confused, looking over at the others, then laughing when her eyes landed on Joey.

"Did Joey dress herself up like a girl again?" The girl asks, and Joey blushes. She is about to say something in response, however Ryou walks into the room in her pajamas, her hair in a ponytail, and oddly enough, she looks a lot like Miho, except a slightly more mature build (well a lot more, but at the same time it looks younger because of her petite stature), white hair, and bright green eyes.

"Is this Bakura's sister?" She asks, looking around at the other girls, who all seem to be shaking their heads no.

"What happened to Bakura?" Miho asks a very tired looking Ryou. The white-haired girl looks over at Miho, looks the girl down and up, and then her eyes go wide.

"Uh, hey Miho…" Ryou finally says, deciding that this would be the easiest way to implement conversation. Well, it kind of is awkward. Ryou knew why the girl was taken out of the school, or well, left the school, apparently, guys could obsess over a girl, but it couldn't be vice versa. She remembered her/his first day at Domino High, when all the girls were attracted to him, and then there was the first day back at Domino High, after all of Japan, and well, the world was supposedly mind-crushed, and having half of the boys flock her, the other half going over to Marik. It is so awkward!

"Bakura, why are you dressed like a girl, are you doing the popularity contest like Joey and Yugi?" Miho asks, now staring between the three boys that she once knew, who are all girls now.

"Um, actually, we are all in it, but no. I actually am a girl now…it's not that I want to be this way, and I would change back if I had the option to. However, it was a sacrifice I had to make to get a loved one back." Ryou explains, only to get a look of pure confusion from the girl before her. She sighs and facepalms. "This happened by the magic that was used to put you into that doll during Monster World." She explains, in a much dumbed down version. Miho simply nods.

"Well, Bakura is a very pretty girl. Does anyone know where Honda is?" She asks, and everyone knows that she is over Ryou, or at least no longer going to try. She probably still likes the boy one, just in a more so image prospective.

Marik then walks out of the room and yawns. "Who the hell took Ryou, her hair is a freaking pillow for me!" The girl exclaims, before looking between Ryou and Miho. She then smirks and walks saucily over to Miho.

"Ryou, I thought you said your sister died. Did you really think I would be that bad of a boyfriend…er…girlfriend for her?" Marik asks, her lavender eyes going wide. Ryou facepalms, again, as she looks at Miho, and I mean really looks her up and down, a calculating look on her face. Miho suddenly becomes very shy of her body, and starts trying to hide herself, even though Ryou is now staring the girl dead in the eyes. Ryou finally stops staring at the girl and turns to look at Marik.

"Wrong eye color," The boy simply says before turning on her heel and making her way back to her room.

Marik spins the girl so that she is staring her dead in the eyes. Miho's cheeks take a slight tint of pink, not really knowing this girl. "Yep, she's right. No offense or anything, but Amane's eyes are way prettier than yours." Marik says, ignoring the glares she gets from the other girls, before she turns on her heel and starts making her way back to the room she just came from.

Miho, now thoroughly embarrassed makes a move to leave the apartment, only to have her arm grabbed by Anzu, who pulls the girl until she is sitting. Miho blushes as she looks around the room before sighing and resting her head against Anzu, her eyes half lidded.

"Okay everyone, so this is Miho, Miho this is Mai, Isis, you know Joey, and you know Yugi. The other Egyptian girl is Marik, and well, you also know Bakura, who we now are on first name basis with, so her name is Ryou." Anzu explains with a gentle smile. "So, why did you leave anyway?" Anzu continues.

Miho blushes and looks away. "After the Popularity Contest and the Monster World incident Miho was scared. She then wasn't doing as well in school because of the boy Baku-Ryou was distracting her." Miho explains, slightly upset with the fact that the boy she had fallen in love with was now a girl.

"Oh, well are you coming back to Domino High, because tomorrow is the Second Annual Popularity contest, and we will all be competing, well all of us that attend that school that is." Joey explains with a smile. Miho nods at them and then smiles.

"Then Miho will be there to support them!" She exclaims, throwing her hands into the air as she smiles at her miniature speech. The others smile at her and then get up.

"C'mon, we should be getting to bed." Yugi says with a smile. "Miho, you are free to spend the night. I mean sure, it isn't my house, but I am pretty sure Ryou wouldn't mind. You can even sleep in the room with Anzu, Joey and I." The girl offers as she gets up. Miho and Anzu both get up following the girl and going to the room at the end of the all. Everyone says there final goodbyes before going into their own rooms.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, well there is the first chapter. Tell me what you think and what you want to see. The chapters for the upcoming week are for the most part done, but, once they go on vacation, I would love to hear what you have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, the chapters for this week are mostly characterization and the comedy will come later on, when the characters actually go on vacation. Like I said, I am playing this story out by day.**

**Okay, the idea for this chapter and the two after it came from me watching season zero, and well how they had the beauty contest. So, I am sorry for the perversion that is Minume, and that is the only thing (well character I own). All other things are owned by their original creator.**

**Enjoy…I hate this chapter…**

"I'm scared, oh, what if I mess up, then I'll never make it to the big time!" Ryou whines as she looks over herself for like the fiftieth time that day. It wasn't that Ryou really cared about being popular, hell she hadn't even entered herself, but there was someone special she wanted to be escorted by, that and the fact that this could be what takes off as her singing career.

"Ha, the likeliness that you would even be able to sing, especially against me is low." Minume, the most popular girl in school says with a confident smile. Minume is about 5'7, the height Ryou was before she became a girl. She had long pure blonde hair, large breasts, yet a perfect figure. Her eyes are a steel gray, and well, to most guys at our school, the definition of perfection. She took over the year that the other girl left…what was her name?

"I can sing!" Ryou says, however looks down afterwards. It is true that as a guy she could sing, but would that mean that she could actually sing as a girl. Minume, apparently picking up on the girls doubt smirks and leaves.

Ryou sighs, takes one last look in the mirror before doing some basic vocal warm-ups. She smiled when she realized she still had the ability to sing, or at least somewhat. At that moment her friends decide to walk into her dressing area and smirk.

"So, you're _okay._" Joey says, causing Ryou to freak out. _Okay_ is not going to win the contest for her, oh no, she had to be good.

"Calm down Ryou, my Ra, you actually are a girl!" Marik says, only to have one of the most painful slaps of all time be sent across his face. Marik gasps and pulls back, somewhat offended, only to be met by the image of a pouting girl. The girl can't help but smirk. Ryou had always been cute when "he" pouted, but now that he was a she, it was just wrong. Her eyes were even larger and her cheeks looked even pinchier…if that is even a word, then before.

"C'mon you two, we should probably get to the waiting area so that they could acknowledge us." Yugi says a smile on her face as she makes her way to the staging area.

"First up is Akashi Minume." The announcer states and Minume makes her way out onto the stage where she is met by thousands upon thousands of screams from the audience.

"Contestant number two is Mutou Yugi." The announcer says, as Yugi strides somewhat confidently onto the stage, where she stands there with her hands folded in front of her, a heavy blush dusting over her cheeks. From the back clapping could be heard for Yugi, her friends right there to support her.

"Contestant number three Katsuya Jounouchi," The director says, as Joey shoots him a glare. "Fine, Joey." The male corrects himself, as Joey stands there, basically radiating confidence.

"Contestant number four Mazaki Anzu!" The announcer says, smiling and waving as the brown-haired girl made her way onto stage. Many cheers erupted from the crowd, Anzu being one of the most popular girls in the school because of her fight for female rights.

A couple more names were said before they finally reached the last two people from the grade that were still in the competition.

"Contestant number eight Ishtar Marik." The boy says as Marik frolics onto the stage, smiling and waving happily, almost goofily at the crowd. Some people, like Minume and her crew, snickered, while others outright laughed, and then there were the people who thought that though it was goofy, it was cute, and they cheered the girl on.

"And lastly, contestant number nine, Bakura Ryou." Cheers erupted from the viewers, but no girl wen on the stage. The other girls looked at Ryou and raised an eyebrow at her; however, the girl just shook her head no. The others then decided to give their friend a helpful nudge, which, in English, was pushing her onto the stage with such force that she nearly fell onto her face. Some laughter broke out again, but Ryou did her best to ignore it and simply walked out to the middle of the stage, her head down so that her bangs covered her eyes.

\You can do this no problem hikari, so hike up your skirt and do the damn thing already. There is a reason that I signed you up!\ Bakura hisses through the mind-link, and immediately Ryou's head shoots up, her eyes brimming with tears. She then turns and quickly makes it off the stage, however, there isn't laughing from the crowd, instead sad murmuring.

"Okay, for our first event, we have talent." The announcer announces as everyone goes back to their tiny little room to prepare themselves for the next part of the competition.

"Okay, first we have Akashi Minume." The announcer says, and at that point a girl rises up from the stage, smoke clouding around her for affect. The music starts playing as Minume steps out from the smoke dressed in the shortest white skirt in history and a dark blue tank top with a black sleeveless, zip-up vest, unzipped.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

In the background Ryou was pale, and no, it isn't because she was scared. "Dear Ra, is she trying to be provocative, cause if so, I'm about to puke." Ryou says, holding her stomach as though she is in immense pain.

Marik laughs at that comment as she inspects Ryou's hair. "Hey, you added clip-on highlights!" Marik whines as he notices the aqua, sea green, and lavender stripes that color the girls hair. Ryou turns to her friend and smiles.

"I've always wanted stripes…well ever since I was a girl. White, it is just such a plain color; I decided to spice it up. Hey, Marik, you never told me, what are you doing for the talent portion of the contest?" Ryou asks, swatting away her friend's hand that is still pestering her clip-on highlights.

"Still a secret my little Ry-Ry." Marik says, tapping the other girl on the nose. Ryou grumbles under breath before turning on her heel and leaving the area. Marik sighs, thinking that she just drove her best friend away.

The horrid song soon ends and the Yugi makes her way onto the stage with a small smile on her face. She is wearing some gray sweat pants and a white tank top, her black hair with purple tips in a ponytail, and her blonde bangs just hanging out. She makes her way to the end of the stage and with a quick smile and wink at the crowd the girl does a back handspring, another one, a back walkover which slows her momentum, another back handspring and then a back tuck, landing perfectly. Cheers erupt from the crowd once she is done, however, Yugi simply runs a bit before doing a round-off, back handspring, back tuck, and then a back twist (like a back tuck but your body is straight and you twist) and then lands perfectly again. This gains a standing round of applause. Yugi smiles, bows and then turns and makes her way off of the stage.

"Now, contestant number three Katsuya Joey." The announcer announces, and Joey walks onto the stage, dragging some poor boy from their class. It's not like the boy is a nerd or anything, in fact, the boy is pretty well built, he just isn't good enough for Joey, and he gets beaten up.

Behind the curtains Anzu was freaking out. Ryou was standing there with her, trying to calm down the frantic girl.

"I don't get it Anzu, why are you so scared, you're a talented dancer and you've danced in front of large crowds before." Ryou says, trying to calm down her frantic friend.

Anzu sighs, looking Ryou dead in the eyes. Ocean meets emerald as Anzu finally opens her mouth, "Last year, when I did this someone switched my music with some folk music, and a bunch of people started insulting me for it." The girl explains, and Ryou smiles at her.

"But, it's highly likely that that person is gone from the school now, therefore they can't do anything like that again, right? Plus, what is life with no risks?" Ryou asks with a smile. Anzu looks at Ryou and smiles too, pulling the girl into a quick hug before leaving to put her music into the cassette player.

"Contestant number four Mazaki Anzu," The announcer states, and Anzu steps onto the stage. The music starts playing, and Anzu starts dancing. However, unlike the previous year in which the dance was hip-hop, this dance is ballet. It is elegant, and Anzu uses her long legs to make some beautiful lines. Ryou smiles happily, only when she turns around she is confronted with Minume.

"What, you aren't scared to sing after me, are you?" She asks in a taunting and deploring voice.

Ryou smiles, "Of course not, not after that performance, I've been singing all my life. My worries are my friends, they are really talented. My, my, you might end up getting last." Ryou says as she turns and watches Anzu do a jump.

"When did you get so lippy?" Minume hisses. Ryou turns her attention back to the girl in front of her and raises an eyebrow. "You never talk, you would always mutter something and now all of the sudden you have the audacity to look me in the eye and tell me that I can't sing!" Minume screeches, completely ignoring the fact that other people are still preforming.

Ryou simply shrugs. "Whenever I am about to do something musical or artistic I get into my zone, and when I am in my zone I am cool and confident." Ryou says, moving her hand in a horizontal line across the air to signify what she means. The other girl just rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, just mess up." She says, purposefully forgetting to say "don't" just to try and intimidate the other girl. However, it was lost on Ryou who was way to calm. She really was in her zone, music, art, and diving was her childhood…his…whatever.

"Contestant number eight Ishtar Marik." The presenter declares as Marik gets up and makes her way to the center of the stage, a crazed smile on her face. The girl suddenly pulls out four knives, causing half of the school to gasp and teachers to jump up, reading to take the girl down if the need be.

Marik then starts spinning the knives between her fingers at extremely high speeds, causing them to blur together. She then starts to do some form of a dance which includes many hops, twists, and flips that require her to pass the knives throughout her entire body.

Of course, Ryou wasn't impressed. She had Bakura, and then Bakura had forced her to learn her how to do most of the tricks. However at the same time Ryou was impressed, because she would never do that with a knife, and to be quite honest, the dance was rather intriguing. In the end Marik simply put the knives down and walked off of stage, the teachers quickly getting rid of them.

"Contestant number nine Bakura Ryou." The announcer says, and Ryou makes her way onto the stage with her keytar strapped over her shoulder. The girl is wearing a navy, gray, and white plaid skirt that reaches about mid-thigh. Her top consists of what looks like the average preppy girl clothes, however, one sleeve is torn off and the tie is distraught, there are also some other tears and things that make the outfit look even messier. The girl's hair was in a very messy bun, though it just added to the rocker look. To say people were astonished would be an understatement. Ryou was supposed to be innocent, not this hot punk rocker thing.

She swung her keytar so that it was facing her and started playing the instrument to a tune everyone was familiar to, and that's when she started singing.

_I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
iki wo hisomete matteiru Deadly Night  
Don't scary majou ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo  
sono me ni utsuseru kara_

See you in your dreams Yeah Baby  
kowai yume dato shitemo

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki  
kasaritsuketa Black Paper Moon  
shinjitekureta nara When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

amai shinku no JAMU mo  
otoshita KA-DO ni ukabi agaru moji  
Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo  
sono te ni tsukameru kara

madowasarenai de  
dare ni mo kowasenai

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien  
sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear  
doko ni ite mo  
karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte

dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
soredemo kimi no kotoba ha itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru

Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsuketa mejirushi  
yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki  
miagete hoshii

Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai

kimi ha hitori janai  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara

_(I'm Falling Down Into My Shadow  
and hold my breath because what's waiting is a Deadly Night.  
Don't scary, the witch just drew a pumpkin carriage and  
is only reflected in your eyes._

See you in your dreams. Yeah Baby,  
Even if they are nightmares.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars  
and use them to adorn the Black Paper Moon.  
Because you believed in me, when you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul.  
If I look up, you shine like the moon.

The sweet Crimson Jam  
that fell in the card raised the spell.  
Your Destiny, if you wish for it, no matter the world,  
you can grasp it with those hands.

Don't be confused,  
don't let anyone shatter it.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called eternity.  
If you call for me, I will find you, My Dear,  
No matter where you are,  
I'll release you from your curse.

I didn't want to believe in anyone, there was a time I was mean,  
but even so, your words have always resounded in my heart.

Fairy Blue, for you, I shatter the stars and adorn the signs.  
When you lose sight of your dreams and get confused,  
please raise your head.

Fairy Blue you gave me proof to live, a bond called confidence.

You aren't alone,  
When you're lost here I am  
Forever with your soul  
because you finally trust in me!)

When the girl was done singing everyone just stared. At first Ryou was worried that she had done bad, but then slowly, everyone got to their feet and applauded the girl for the song she had just sang. Ryou even saw her own yami clapping in the background, and that act alone truly touched her heart.

Ryou bowed deeply, a small smile on her lips before she turned and made her way off of the stage, to her friends who were still in awe back stage.

"OMFR! Ryou, had any of us known that you were that good, we wouldn't have joined the competition, I mean holy frack Ryou! That was amazing." Marik exclaims the moment Ryou makes it to the group. Ryou flushes a deep scarlet and looks away.

"When did you learn to do that?" Yugi asks, her eyes wide with shock.

Ryou looks up, the scarlet coloring her face still very evident. "I've been singing since I was young. I used to sing with my sister, I'd play the piano or guitar, and she would play whatever instrument fit the song. Our main song was Piano Man, oh the good ol' days." Ryou says, reminiscing in memories of her sister.

"Wow, that's really cool, you two must've been really good." Yugi continues, and that's when Ryou frowns, however, since this is supposedly a more so upbeat story, the reason she frowns will not be mentioned.

"Come on guys, the bikini contest is next." Anzu says, and the girls nod, making their way back to their changing rooms to prepare.

**Author's Notes:**

**And people wonder why I do not write comedy, however the idea attacked me and it would not go away. Anyways, tell me what you think, and vote on my poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marik smiles as she looks herself over in the mirror for about the hundredth time that day. The girl was wearing a lavender bikini that really brought out her eyes and nicely contrasted her tan skin. It was tied in the back and around her neck. The top of the top part of the bikini was lined with golden jewels, and she couldn't help but smile. Ryou had offered to do something to the bikinis that they had chosen in order to make them look better. This was also the day that Marik had learned to sew.

The girl grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly around her body, making her way out of her part of the dressing room and moving to find Ryou, who was wearing a bathing suit that definitely wasn't hers. However, that wasn't the thing that made Marik stop; it was the area of the girl that protruded from the girl's chest.

"Ryou, there is no need to stuff!" Marik says, running to her friend and reaching into her bikini top and trying to grab at the supposed stuffing in her chest, however, when nothing came out, and she only grabbed skin, she flushed.

"Imma guess thus is why you never remove your bra…" Marik concludes, and Ryou nods, her cheeks a bright red.

"Well, the jig is up, I'm either going to be considered a stuffer, a slut, or boys are gonna start groping me again. However, I am glad that someone left this bikini top instead, I now realize that my other one would've been a tad too small." Ryou says, and Marik blushes as inappropriate images make their way into her mind.

"I mean, c'mon Yug' I don't think that beating up a boy should warrant me being disqualified, and how the hell is Minume still in, I mean she sucked. And how is it that Marik got away with using four knives, but I couldn't beat someone- Holy shit Ryou, I think you went overboard with the stuffing!" Joey exclaims upon entering the room with the other two girls.

"I didn't stuff." Ryou whines, tears pricking at the edges of her eyes.

Marik immediately goes over to her best friend and wraps her arms around her, pulling the girl in close, and allowing the smaller girl to use her breasts as a cushion. Ryou flushes at the action, however, for the most part the action goes uncared for.

"You look pretty Yugi." Ryou compliments, smiling at the amethyst bikini Yugi is wearing. The top part has lace added to it, and the bottom part flares out as a mini skirt, also adding some modesty to the outfit. It is Yugi.

"Same with you Ryou, but that isn't your bathing suit." Indeed, this bathing suit like Ryou's first one was an aqua color; however this one was a lot less modest. The bathing suit was tied around her back and around her neck, and the top art did not leave mush to imagination, making Ryou wonder why her friends thought she was stuffing. The bottoms were shorts; they were the same aqua, but with some emerald where the seams should have been.

"Wow Ryou," Anzu says as she walks into the room, much to the dismay of the white-haired girl.

"Would everyone stop commenting on my boobs? I mean dear Ra, there is a reason I buy my bras small!" Ryou basically yells, storming out of the room.

"She shouldn't do that, that's not healthy for the breasts, they need to breathe." Anzu says as the other girls, who were of course originally boys pale for a moment before turning a bright shade of pink and staring at their new bodily appendage, if they could even call it that.

"Um, let's go." Marik says trying to end the awkward conversation over breasts. Yugi nods before waving a good-bye to her friends and making her way over to the stage. From where the girls were standing, they could hear the gasps and then the collective awes over Yugi's chibiness.

"Well, I'm next." Anzu says as she makes her way to the stage and smiles. This time, instead of gasps, there are wolf whistles and cat calls. Marik sighs realizing that she is next.

She makes her way to the stage and proudly struts her stuff, much to the approval of her yami, and a ton of other boys that attend the school.

Lastly, Ryou makes her way onto the stage, and at first all is silent, but then the school erupts in cheers. Minume turns and looks over at the whit haired girl whose head is down and looks as though she is trying to hide her body.

Minume's bathing suit was tight, it is a sky blue, and it truly leaves nothing up to imagination. Wasn't that how a bikini should have been, then why was everyone else rooting for Ryou?

She then took a closer look at her competition, and she realized one of the worst things ever. Ryou is bustier then she is, and the girl is a whole year younger that means she has a whole other year of growing, and even worse, the bikini she had exchanged for Ryou's first one made her look better than the one the girl used to own. Ugh, this was a major waste of time.

"Okay la-ladies, you may return to your room. We will decide the three people who make it to the finals. This may take some deliberating, so take your time ladies." The announcer says, trying to sound as smooth as he could.

The girls nod and turn to leave, each making their way back into the locker rooms.

"Uh, sorry I exploded earlier-" Ryou starts, only to be tackle hugged by Marik.

"Ryou, don't apologize. It must be awkward to know that every boy and girl in the school was staring at your boobs." Marik exclaims, and emerald eyes go wide as realization hits the girl. The girl looks downcast as more tears start to form in her eyes and Marik reaches over and tightly encases the smaller girl in a hug.

"C'mon guys, let's get changed," Yugi says as she starts making her way to her changing room to start changing. All the other girls make their way to their respective room and start undressing and preparing for the next stage, if they make it that is.

"Hey Yugi?" Ryou says, gently knocking on the door. Yugi looks over at the girl to see her dressed in the classic Ms. Claus outfit.

"Yeah?" Yugi replies in a penguin outfit.

"What are you doing for the next part of the competition, I'm doing something with gymnastics and I don't want to feel like I am copying you." Ryou explains her eyes downcast.

"Oh, no, actually, I'm not. I didn't know that you did gymnastics, Ryou." Yugi says, her eyes widening a bit at learning all the things that she has been learning since her friends became girls. Well, besides that even though they would never openly admit it, Marik and Ryou like each other.

"Yeah, I did it with my sister when I was younger. It helped with diving." Ryou explains, looking a bit downcast at the end. She, when she was a he, had planned on going back to diving, however breasts kind of stopped her from doing so.

"Hey guys!" Joey says as she walks into the room, a small frown on her face.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi asks, putting the finishing touches on the penguin outfit.

"Oh, I found Anzu and Marik, they should be coming now. They went to change after being kicked out of the competition." Joey says, and Ryou and Yugi look at each other with wide eyes. That means that it is the two of them left, possibly with Minume.

"Hello girlies. Mariku just told me that I was definitely the sexiest girl in the competition." Marik explains happily. Ryou smiles at her friend and gives her a hug.

"Lucky, I don't think Bakura would be able to tell that I liked him, even if our lives depended on it. Some thief he is." Ryou mutters the last part; however, Marik hears it and starts laughing.

"I'm shocked that you admitted to something like that. It looks like Ry-Ry is finally learning this thing called bravery." Marik teases as the smaller girl blushes.

"Yeah, yeah, we gotta go, we have the last part of the contest to attend. Come on Yugi." Ryou says, leaving her best friend's side and making her way out of the door, her cheeks going red when she feels someone's eyes on her bare back.

No sooner in which they left did Joey and Anzu turn to Marik with matching evil smiles on their faces. Marik however doesn't react, because he has spent enough time with Mariku and Bakura, so their evil smiles are nothing now.

"What?" Marik asks, though it is quite obvious by the look on her face that she could honestly care less.

"Well, if Mariku has finally admitted his crush on you, which means that it is time for you to make a choice. Do you like Ryou or Mariku more?" Joey asks, and the girl before him turns a slight shade of pink, which oddly enough compliments her tanned skin.

"Or, do you like Bakura?" Anzu adds the last part at the end, and laughs as Marik blushes even more. Sure, it was obvious to everyone (except the three before mentioned and Marik) that Marik had some major crushes, in fact, all of them did, but she didn't think that it would be that obvious, hell, she barely noticed that she was crushing on all of them, that is until now.

"Uh…imma say Mariku because he is my yami?" Marik replies, not really taking the time to take in the question. She just doesn't want to answer the question right now that is just her temporary answer. However, it would probably be wrong to say any of the other two choices, saying that they obviously like each other. They were his best friends for Pete's sake, it would be wrong to take them away from each other, even though they were either to shy or stubborn to say so.

"Sure." Anzu says with a knowing smile on her face as she turns around and makes her way over to the door, she then turns back with an evil smirk and looks at the boys turned girls. "C'mon, don't you two want to see Yugi and Ryou preform." Anzu says, winking at her friends as they roll their eyes, and eventually follow the dancer out of the room.

"Hey guys." Anzu says, fluttering her eyelashes and flipping her hair at the sight of the three yamis, Seto, Duke, and Honda. None of the boys pay her much mind, but when Marik and Joey came through they were awarded like patrons, well, only by Bakura and Mariku who congratulated Marik on the knives and Joey on beating up that random boy.

"So, I guess this means that both Ryou and Yugi are in the finals." Sato says, looking out into the distance thoughtfully.

"Yes, and no, I already know Ryou isn't singing again." Marik explains looking happily towards the stage awaiting the coming of his friends. She blushed slightly when he felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her to a toned chest, and her cheeks were scorching when Bakura tussles her hair and gave her one of his signature smirk.

"And now, for the final part of the competition, the Christmas outfit and show," The announcer announces, and the light dims and then the music starts.


	4. Chapter 4

"First off we have Akashi Minume." The announcer says and the girl walks onto the stage in basically an outfit that covers only her private areas and her feet.

Immediately Duke's nose bursts with blood, while Honda, Seto and the yamis scrunch up their faces in disgust, and Mariku even going so far as to cover Marik's eyes from the impending doom that came from the horrific show they were being forced to watch.

Soon the music ended, however, no one immediately opened their eyes after that. Nope, they all waited until they heard. "Contestant number two, Yugi Mutou." That is when they opened their eyes and smiled, well for Bakura and Mariku smirked, at the cute figure that was Yugi.

Yugi giggles softly as she started putting together a possible at break neck speed. The school watched in amazement as the girl assembled the puzzle flawlessly. In less than a minute the girl had completely assembled the puzzle. She did that with about four other puzzles as the entire school watched in amazement. The girl was completely done in less than three minutes.

She finally pulls out a puzzle, and eyes go wide as they look at the projector above head. The puzzle is a legendary one million piece puzzle. These are the types of puzzles that people do in major competitions, and here Yugo was doing it as though it was nothing.

Yugi removes the pieces from the puzzle and stares at them on the ground, the entire school amazed, and waiting for him to start, and within a moment the girls hands move at break neck speeds. The entire school watched amazed as slowly the picture came together, and in the end, when the puzzle was complete, there was a picture of Yugi in a penguin costume winking at the crowd.

Many guys either had nosebleeds, or fainted from loss of blood. There were then the tons of girls who were basically fangirling over how cute Yugi was. Yami was smiling proudly at how his hikari had finished the puzzle, Seto looked straight up flabbergasted, Bakura and Mariku looked bored out of their minds, and well, Marik and Joey aren't paying attention., neither of them having had the attention span to really watch the entire time, nope instead they were talking animatedly between the themselves.

"And now so that we can all go home soon, we have the last contestant, Ryou Bakura." The announcer says, forgetting any respect for the contestants.

The music goes on, but no one takes the stage. The music plays for a couple of seconds before a girl runs out onto the stage and does a perfect Ariel (cartwheel with no arms). Eyes went wide as guys realized just how talented the girl was, and just how likely it would be that they would get a flash of her underwear.

Eyes went even wider when the overhead went on again, and they saw the feet shaped paint marks on a large piece of paper. Was this going to be some form of art? Wouldn't it be hard to do art with different paint colors when you were doing flips.

Eyes were glued to the girl as she did her gymnastics. Just by watching her they knew she was nowhere near as good, however, Yugi was probably almost professional Olympics level while Ryou would only ever compete at a state level, however, for those who were watching the picture form, via the overhead, they were able to see an intricate picture come out of Santa Claus holding a small girl on his lap.

It soon ended and the camera zoomed in on the picture, casing many people's eyes to go wide. Now, for deciding the winner, well it really decided on how you looked at it. If you were the type of person who just wanted something erotic, then you would say that Minume won two of those three rounds, thus making her the winner. If you were rooting for someone with skill, then the winner was quite obviously Yugi, and on top of that the girl is downright adorable. In that case, she won two of three rounds (the second round having nothing to do with skill). Now, if you looked at this competition based off of talent, then it was quite obvious that Ryou won two of the three contests, (in many eyes she won all three, but that second one has nothing to do with talent).

Behind the stage Ryou was out of breath, basically being dragged back to her changing room by Yugi, the girl being out of breath, and crying over how messy her picture was, (even though only people with some actual art talent could recreate it).

"I messed up, oh dear, I will never be an artist!" Ryou whines and Yugi rolls her eyes.

"Ryou, you are too much of a perfectionist. Your painting is amazing. I mean you even did shading. Just shut up about your complaining, I mean I don't know anyone who could have done that better." Yugi explains, trying to console her friend without just saying 'shut the eff up, you could be a professional artist if you wanted to.'

"Bakura can." Ryou basically deadpans, and Yugi turns and looks at the girl, one eye raised.

"Bakura?" Yugi asks incredulously, quite obviously surprised that the yami had any artistic talent.

"Yeah, he's very good with his hands." Ryou explains, and Yugi looks at her with large eyes. Ryou looks back at Yugi, a questioning look in her emerald eyes. Yugi giggles as an evil though crosses her mind.

"Ryou, get off of your lazy ass and get changed back into your clothes, we're going to the arcade after this." Yugi explains and the girl nods, huffing over being called lazy.

Yugi then makes her way to her changing room and quickly changes into her normal cloths before turning and making her way towards the group of friends who were standing there talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys," Yugi says, her friends turning to look at her.

"Aibou!" Yami exclaims turning and hugging the smaller girl to his chest. "You were amazing!" He says, basically jumping up and down with joy.

"Yami!" Yugi gasps, somewhat surprised and somewhat embarrassed by her yamis public display of affection.

Bakura gives a demeaning laugh and smirks at the small girl who is now being twirled around mercilessly by her yami. Yugi pouts at him, and this time Bakura gives a hearty laugh, one that portrays some actual happiness and entertainment, and not that harsh crude type of entertainment, the nice playful kind that you get to have with close friends.

Yami finally puts his hikari down and smiles at him. "I am really proud of you Aibou." Yami says, smiling proudly.

Bakura snickers. "Wow Pharaoh, the humble one aren't we. The kid was alright, could've done better, coulda done worse." Bakura says, simply shrugging his shoulders. "The Pharaoh is just in love with you." Bakura continues with a smirk, and that's when an evil smirk crosses across Yugi's face. Two pairs of eyes go wide, not knowing that a hikari could hold such an evil smile on her face, well, Marik technically isn't a hikari.

"Well Bakura, I would say Ryou is the one who really likes you, because earlier, after the competition, she told me that you were good with your hands." I say, and Bakura's eyes immediately go wide and his cheeks immediately turn a bright shade of red, nicely contrasting with his pale skin.

"Wh-what?" He stutters out and I smirk.

"You heard me. So, I would like to know, what is going on between you two, and why would Ryou of all people say such a thing?" Yugi asks, but cowers when she sees the glower now taking place.

"That girl is dead." Bakura hisses out through his teeth and now Yugi's eyes go wide. Bakura is quite obviously pissed, and, well no one is safe when he isn't happy.

_Meanwhile_

There is a soft knocking sound at the front door and Ryou moves to open it. There, at the door, are a few males that are part of the elite group of judges, each one staring at Ryou as though mentally undressing the girl.

"As it is right now, Minume is most likely to win. Now, if you would like, since Minume was able to sway our opinions, I am giving you the same option. Would you like to?" The leader of the group asks in a suggestive voice. Ryou raises an eyebrow at the male trying to understand what the male before her is trying to ask of her.

"Would you like it if we came in there, and you swayed our opinions?" The guy asked, using his eyes and hands to make gestures as though trying to make what he is saying much more obvious, however, Ryou still keeps an eyebrow raised.

That is when the male steps into the room and grabs Ryou around the waist. He then leans into the girl's ear and starts nibbling it, like a bunny nibbles onto a carrot. "We could get something going on here; I like em cute and innocent." The man says, and that's when Ryou's eyes go wide.

"NO! NEVER, NOT IN A MILLION MILLENIUMS!" Ryou screams, grabbing her bag and dashing out of her room. The girl runs quickly and blindly, trying anything to get away from what had almost happened, just moments ago.

The girl continues running blindly, that is until she runs right into someone, almost falling down, however, someone reaches out and grabs her waist, stopping the girl from tumbling and falling onto the ground.

Ryou however, still slightly frazzled from what had happened only moments ago, pushes the male away from her, her emerald eyes opening wide as she takes in her surroundings to see a shocked Bakura standing before her.

"What the hell was that?" Bakura asks, looking at the girl with belittling eyes. Yami scowls at the yami standing by him, however, Marik is the one to actually move and grab the girl's shoulders, holding the now crying girl closely and trying to rub her back in as soothing a way as possible.

"What happened?" Marik asks softly in the girl's ear. The girl shivers and sighs, pushing herself away from the other female.

"Well…" Ryou starts, trying and deciding whether or not she should enlighten her friends after what just took place. Her friends look at her with a questioning look in their eyes, and the girl finally sighs. "They told me that if I wanted to win that I had to have sex with them." Ryou admits as she looks to the side.

"What?" Bakura hisses, but Ryou is already there with her arms wide telling him not to do anything.

"Trust me, the universe will punish them ten times worse than what you will." Ryou says, glowering at Bakura.

Bakura continues glaring at the girl before her, but sighs.

"Trust me Ryou; the fact that none of them can have you is how the universe is punishing them." Marik explains, and Ryou smiles back at her, before launching herself onto her friend and clinging on to her. "Ryou, you do love me! I knew you did." Marik says, and with that, she finds herself on the ground.

"Sorry Marik, but it is still a no." Ryou replies before giving Marik such a sweet smile that even the yamis and Seto felt their hearts melt a bit. However, after the words sink in, everyone starts laughing at the now pouting girl. Ryou reaches her hand down and helps her friend up.

"Well, the winner has been decided, and our winner is…Akashi Minume!" The announcer proclaims, and the school erupts in cheers. Minume then exits back onto the stage, a small smile on her face as she glowers in the direction of Ryou and Yugi, however, neither of the girls seem to care that much.

"C'mon guys, let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Joey proclaims, turning on her heel and making her way out of the auditorium.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miho can't believe that she is back here!" Miho exclaims as she looks around the room, her large purple eyes scaling the area before they land back in front of her, at Ryou. The girl's eyes traveled up the other girl's body, taking in the changes that had transcended the body during its change from male to female. She hated the fact that the boy she had once been in love with was now sporting a new gender.

Ryou was still fairly pretty, the only thing actually changing were her male parts into female ones, her hair being a little longer, her cheeks being a bit squishier, and well, also being a bit shorter, and well, just the noticeable female parts, curves, legs, and all that crap.

"Uh, Miho?" The question is called softly and Miho's head immediately snaps to look over at Yugi who is staring at her with worry in her eyes. Yugi's eyes look from Miho and then glance at Ryou, then back to the girl before her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It's just strange. Yugi and Jou used to be guys, and now they are girls. And Ryou, she used to be a he, and he was supposed to marry Miho." Miho says softly as the yamis and Seto come in and take their seats, Bakura and Mariku automatically turning so that they can speak to their hikaris, who just moments ago were whispering about something. Those two were always secretive, it is kind of the reason why everyone assumed that there was something going on between them.

"It's strange for all of us Miho, but, we'll eventually get used to it." Yugi explains, and Miho sighs.

_With Marik and Ryou_

"Ugh, something I will never get used to having to wear this skirt." Ryou says, getting up to pull down the skirt. "I hate the feeling of the chair so close to my ass." Ryou exclaims as Marik chuckles.

"Sit on my lap if it is bothering you that much," Marik teases, but then blushes fiercely when Ryou actually goes through with the offer. The Egyptian girl turns a bright red as she feels Ryou's skin against hers, and the girl's underwear rubbing against her leg. Marik then moves her arms to wrap around the other girl, just as Mariku and Bakura walk into the classroom.

The two look over at their hikaris and smirk, whispering between themselves before they make their way over to the two and take the two seats in front of them.

"Well hello ladies, what are you doing to each other?" Bakura asks incredulously, though the normal mocking and sarcastic tone in his voice was quite evident.

"Well, I don't like how the chair feels, so Marik offered to let me sit in her lap." Ryou says, and Marik turns a deep shade of maroon.

"Did you now?" Bakura teases, an evil smirk on his face.

"Yep, he did, and it's much more comfortable." Ryou says, rocking her hips a bit for emphasis. Marik's face turns a bright red as both Bakura and Mariku burst out laughing, and Marik has to clamp a hand over her mouth, just to stop the gasp.

"What?" Ryou asks, her large green eyes looking around trying to figure out what she had done.

"Nothing hikari," Bakura chokes out, causing the girl to flush, realizing she had probably done something wrong. The girl then buries her face in her arms which are on the desk, and causes Marik to get more then she bargained for, and Bakura falls off the chair of laughter.

"Hey, Bakura, what about yesterday when Ryou told you that you were good with your hands?" Marik asks, remembering all the times they would have playful banter between the two. Bakura stops laughing and gives Marik a glare; however she knows that she has a flow going.

"Oh yeah, Ryou, explain that for me." Mariku says, smiling sweetly at the girl who is now looking much more relaxed.

"Oh, well Bakura is really good at art; he is good at painting, drawing, and sculpting. He is also a really good thief and is really good with knives. Things like that." Ryou says, her eyes large, and looking at Bakura as though it were the most obvious thing.

"Wait, Bakura can draw?" Marik chokes out and Ryou nods and smiles.

"Yep, you know how we replaced the art at our school, well most of the new pictures are Kura's. He's the leading artist at the school." Ryou explains, ignoring the fact that Bakura's cheeks were currently red enough to put shame to a tomato.

"Hikari, shut up." Bakura says in a dangerously low voice, he is simply ignored by everyone in that area of the room as Mariku goes on about how oblivious his hikari is.

"I am not oblivious." Ryou declares indignantly. All three of the others in the conversation turn and give her look that simply says 'really.'

"Hmpt, fine, then I will become more 'street wise'. Let's make a bet." Ryou says, huffing and turning away a bit just to emphasize her point.

"Okay hikari, if you are feeling so confident, then let's make a bet. If you find out what the meaning of 'being good with your hands' by the end of class then I will be your servant for a week, and _when _I win, you have to be my servant for a week and a half, because you were the one foolish enough to enter into a bet with me." Bakura explains, a cocky grin plastered onto his face. Ryou grimaces for a second before sticking out her hand. Bakura takes the hand and gives it a firm shake.

Ryou giggles for a moment and opens her mouth to say something, however, at that moment in time a random boy with shaggy brown hair enters the room and makes a beeline to Ryou.

"Uh hey," the boy starts; his hand already behind his head and his cheeks a deep red.

"Hi." Bakura replies bluntly, already noticing the looks this boy is giving Ryou and now also Marik.

"Well, Bakura-chan." "Call me Ryou." "Well, Ryou, um…a bunch of us were talking, and well, after finding out how Akashi-sama, we decided to give you and Mutou-chan a small gift to show you two that you have more than half the school supporting you. Here" The boy says shoving the gift into the girl's small hands.

"Um, thank you." Ryou says as she takes the neatly wrapped gifts and slowly unwraps them to see a $500 dollar gift card, and even though that was only half of what the winner was awarded, she couldn't help but feel overly grateful at what just transpired.

"Oh thank you!" The girl exclaims, jumping from her seat and hugging the boy close to her chest. The turns even redder while three sets of angry eyes turning onto the boy. None of the eyes owners really knowing what was going on until they all looked around and they realized that they had all just been quite obviously jealous.

"Well, she is your hikari Bakura, I've got mine. Plus, I like the sassy type, Ryou is way too passive for me." Mariku explains as they all nod, hoping that it wasn't obvious that there was something along the lines of a four-way happening between the group of close friends.

Ryou returns to her seat, and not on Marik (much to the girl's dismay) and raises an eyebrow at the group, noticing the awkward silence.

"By the way Bakura, it usually means that you are good in sexual terms with your hands." Ryou says before getting up and moving to her assigned seat, leaving the group in a stunned silence. How much did she know? Well, after a quick look into Ryou's unbarricaded mind, only to find the girl knew a lot more than she let on, and that she had planned this from the very beginning. The sneaky bitch.

_With Joey and Seto and others_

"Would you guys shut up already?" Seto hisses as he looks over at the group of chatty teens that he somehow got stuck next to in his seat. The group of people around him ignores him however and goes on with their pointless blabbering.

"You know, you could try to be nice." Joey says, glaring at Seto. Seto glares right back at the girl, and for a moment you can see the sparks flying between their eyes. However, it is short lived because that is when Seto smirks.

"And you could try to have an IQ of over .01. However, since neither of those will ever happen. I would much appreciate it if you were to shut up." Seto replies coolly before returning his focus to the computer screen before him. Seto continues typing quickly, working on the statistics of his company.

"You know, Joey isn't stupid." Anzu says, glaring pointedly at Kaiba. Kaiba turns and looks over at the girl, raising an eyebrow at her before turning and continuing his work. Anzu scoffs, wondering why they were even friends with the others.

"That technically hasn't been proven." Seto replies casually, now not even wasting his time looking over at the group now.

Joey growls from her seat and makes a move to stand, however, the comforting hand of Honda on her back makes the girl take a seat instead and take a deep breath to relax instead.

_Time Skip…Lunch_

"Hey Kaiba." Seto turns around at the sift voice and sees both Ryou and Yugi standing behind him.

"What," The brunette teen demands as he turns to look at the two girls. Ryou gives him a soft smile which Yugi easily mimics, and Seto, for a moment is beyond words. Those two were the angels of the group, the sweet innocent ones that were incapable of doing anything wrong. They were also the two with the largest eyes, and the smiles that could actually make him smile, slightly, on the inside.

"Well, we were wondering, we all planned a huge vacation over winter break, and we wanted to know if you would like to come. You don't have to pay or-" "HIKARI!" An angry voice bellows. Ryou turns to look at Bakura storming towards him. The girl gives Seto one last kind smile. "Excuse me." She says softly before taking off down the hall, only to be chased by an angry Bakura.

"What was that about?" Seto asks, staring at the girl, wondering what she could have done to anger the psychotic teen.

Yugi giggles. "Well, Ryou scammed Bakura into becoming her slave for a week." Yugi explains and Seto's eyes go wide. He then cracks a smirk as he thinks about Ryou being able to trick someone, who in all honestly, is often not easy to deceive.

"Anyways, as Ryou was saying, we already paid for the trip and everything, all you have to do is show up. I will even give you the details." Yugi explains as Seto nods. "Mokuba has been paid for too." The girl adds as an afterthought and Seto frowns, his brother has always been an afterthought in the friendship gang, there were time when he didn't know why he even bothered.

"Yeah, yeah, I will entertain you guys and my brother, just tell me all the info and I'll see you at the airport, okay." Seto says, as Yugi nods enthusiastically and then turns to leave the hall and make his way to the lunch table.

_Elsewhere_

Ryou continues her running until she stops (obviously). The girl then turns to face Bakura, an evil smirk on her face.

"Bad slave, sit." Ryou demands, and when Bakura continues to leer at her hisses. "SIT!" Her hand on her hip and her hip and her finger pointing at the ground for emphasis. Bakura looks at the girl incredulously, but when the girl remains unwavering, he does as he is told and takes a seat.

"Good, now come with me, you are buying me lunch." Ryou says in a demanding tone. Bakura growls dangerously, but in the end just follows, somewhat worried about all the things he _**didn't**_ know about his hikari.

_In the lunchroom_

"Okay, so that's the plan." Anzu explains as she quickly reiterates what she had just said. The others nod and smile.

"Thanks, that was really nice of you guys." Honda says, smiling at the girls he just realized were all around him. Wow, ever since three…four of his friends were turned into girls, well there has been an overwhelming amount of estrogen flying all over the place, and he really, at times didn't mind.

"So, it's a plan." Joey exclaims happily as she jumps for joy. The other's nod, and Anzu smiles.

"Good, because tomorrow, we are all going shopping!" Anzu explains, and immediately, most of the happiness in the room dissipates.

**Author's Notes:**

**There you go…R&R and like I said, expect many, many shippings. Well, I gotta gonna get my braces off tomorrow. **


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon Mariku, Bakura is going to be there." Marik whines as she looks over to her stubborn yami. The girl is dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt with a purple tank top over it, and a denim skirt that reached around mid-thigh.

Mariku didn't budge, but instead pulled his hikari towards him so that she was now sitting on his lap. "But hikari, there are so many other things that we can do here." Mariku purrs as he runs his fingers against the girl's thighs.

"Nope," Marik says as she hits the male's hand away and quickly moves out of her yami's grip. "You only get this if you go shopping with us." Marik teases, shaking her hip for emphasis. Mariku glares at his hikari for a moment before he nods and makes his way to the door.

_At the mall_

"Yay, you guys got the yamis to come. That's good, they need new clothes too." Mai exclaims as Yami stares in disbelief.

"I thought we were friends!" The male exclaims as Yugi giggles.

"C'mon guys, we should get going. Does everyone have enough money?" Anzu asks looking around the group. The girls nod and grab the hands of the guy nearest to them and drag them towards the mall.

"Guys first," Ryou says as she drags Bakura into the first store, Marik, Mariku, Yugi, Yami, Mai, and well everyone else. Mai takes one look around the store and gives a low whistle.

"Ryou, this is a nice store." She says, only to notice that everyone had already dispersed and were already looking at different pieces of clothing.

Mai sighs as she goes to a section that holds nice button-up shirts, she then smirks when she finds a shirt for Bakura and Yami. After looking around a bit more she finds some black slacks that seem to go quite well with the outfits.

The girl starts looking for the others, and once she does she finds each girl with only a few garments, and that's when she realizes that both Yami and Bakura are probably more so the punk type, and that it would be hard to shop for them at a more main stream store.

"Here, go try everything on while I help the others. Okay" Mai instructs as she basically shoves the two guys into separate changing rooms. There is a grunt as an answer as the two boys change.

As Mai continues to look around, she finds that neither Miho nor Joey is doing much. She walks up to them and offers each of them a small smile. "You guys want to do anything. I mean, you guys can go help your friends. I'm pretty sure Anzu needs help shopping for both Honda and Duke."

Joey gives her a small smirk before walking off in the other direction, and within a moment Mai frowns. It's hard, now that Joey is a girl…would she be willing to go down that path just to make it work? She had never been sure of her preference until she had met Joey, now though; she is just as confused as before, because no matter what she might say, she would always have a small crush on Joey.

Mai continues to stare at Miho as the girl looks around the room her eyes shining with a hidden feeling. Mai however, being as perceptive as she is, was easily able define the emotion.

"Which one did you like?" She asks softly looking over the group of the four boys who were now obviously girls, and smirking when she saw Ryou's pink face over Bakura's outfit. His outfit consists of the black pants and a black the black button-up, the sleeves only reaching his elbow, and the top button being left undone. She then notices the smirk on his face as he looks down at Ryou, obviously noticing the scarlet that has overcome the girl's face.

"Ryou." The answer was replied rather softy, however, Mai had heard it, and quite frankly, she nearly choked.

"Ryou, really?" Mai asks, looking back at Miho. Sure Ryou wasn't ugly, and he was polite, but he was just so effeminate.

"Well yeah." Miho replies, and Mai looks back to the girl, also taking notice to the fact that unlike the other girls who were wearing skirts, she was wearing pants. Miho lets out a small sigh as she turns her head in the other direction, "he and Miho were supposed to get married," the girl finally continues. Mai's eye twitches, she wasn't a big fan of people who spoke in third person, and even less of a fan of people who made presumptions that they were going to marry someone. Poor Miho, she was almost as helpful as a wandering fangirl. To Mai, it was quite obvious that Ryou probably would have ended up with either Bakura, Marik, or Mariku, or all three of them, based on how things were going, but, what could she say, Ryou might have been leading her on at the beginning.

"I'm sorry to hear that hun', I had my eyes set on one too. But, I don't know, she seems to have her eyes on…well no one at this point in time." Mai admits, but simply shrugs. "Oh well, there are other guys out there, and maybe you and Ryou could become friends. You should go try helping her, maybe you guys could try something. I mean Ryou's made it obvious she's bi, if you try, who knows, maybe you'll get lucky." Mai informs Miho before pushing the girl forwards until she runs into Ryou.

"Oh sorry," Ryou immediately says, even though it is quite obvious that she had nothing to do with what happened. Miho looks up at the other girl, and for a moment her mind reverts back to when she and Ryou first met and her cheeks heat up.

"Uh, sorry." Miho finally says before looking back into the girl's emerald eyes. She had fallen in love with those eyes once before, and her eyes had to shoot downcast before that could happen again.

"It's okay," Ryou says, but she stops speaking and turns a deep shade of red when she feels two arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"Ry-Ry, you're way too nice!" Marik says hugging her best friend close to her chest.

"Hey Marik, is Mariku trying on clothes to?" Ryou asks. "You fucking pervert, get your hand out of my dressing room, agh, that's my leg. YOU BASTARD!" Bakura basically yells as everyone else chuckles softly.

"Yes." Marik finally answers, pulling Ryou closer and nuzzling her nose into the white-haired girl's neck. Ryou blushes as Yami finally exits his changing room, his face paler than normal.

Yami is dressed in a red version of Bakura's shirt and the same type of black pants that Mai had chosen for them. Yugi, who a moment ago was watching her friends is now blushing at Yami too.

"You little slut, I know you think he looks good in that." Marik teases as he whispers in the girl's ear. Ryou however simply removes her friend's hand from where it was resting right by her crotch.

"Oh…" Marik says softly, realizing that Ryou had not been paying attention to Yami in the least. "Sorry Ry-Ry." Marik says, placing a small peck on the girl's cheek, both of them blushing the moment afterward.

Miho looks at the two and sighs, she'll never have the chance to become closer to Ryou, especially with the other people, and that other him who had once trapped them in a board game (TTRPG but it's Miho), it hurt, actually it stung. Wasn't he supposed to be a teenage crush? Why was she still attracted to her, especially now that she is a her?

"Mariku, remove your hands from my dressing chambers immediately," Yami demands in the most regal way that he can. Mariku snickers as all three hikari's face turn red, well; Ryou's and Marik's faces are now a very deep red from all the blushing that the two have done.

"Don't I look sexy," Mariku says, stepping out at the same time as Bakura who is dressed in his normal clothes. Mariku is dressed in a purple polo with a gray jacket, his pants remaining the same as the other two.

"No," Bakura deadpans. Mariku pouts for a moment before turning to Ryou. "Ryou, you think that I'm sexy right?" Mariku whines, turning his attention to the white-haired teen. Ryou flushes even more, if that is possible and tries to turn away. "Ha ha, no one can resist my sexiness!" Mariku explains.

_To the next store…_

"Why are we here anyways?" Joey asks, taking a look around and noticing all the dark colors and clothing that seem to be lining the walls.

"C'mon 'Kura, I say this outfit that you would look amazing in." Ryou says dragging Bakura off in a random direction. Yugi and Yami then turn and go off into a different direction, leaving those who are non-punk rocker types to stand in the middle of the store dazed. However, this is also the perfect time for getting answers.

"So, Marik, you _don't_ think that out of the three of them you would choose Ryou, because from what I've seen, it seems like you and Ryou have a lot of chemistry." Joey teases, and laughs when she sees Marik's pink face.

"Hikari, you're going to leave me!" Mariku whines, and there is that awkward silence. The two had only decided to make their relationship official a couple of days ago, and they hadn't really broadcasted it. Hopefully, they can just make it seem as though it was a joke. However, one look in Mariku's direction, and he can see the carefully hidden disappointment in his eyes. They had spoken about this, they both knew each other's feelings for certain people, and they said that they would work through it, but was that really fair?

"No," was Marik's simple answer as she grabbed her yami's hand. "C'mon let's help Bakura." Marik says as she drags her yami off in the direction that the two whitenettes had earlier traveled off in.

"That was strange." Anzu says, but then waves at her friends. "Since none of you guys are the type to wear this type of clothing, imma go help Yugi and Yami." She explains, turning and making her way off in the direction that those two had left in, leaving the others.

"Ryou doesn't love Miho…" Miho says dejectedly to Mai. Mai wraps her arms around the girl in a comforting hug as she rubs in her back in a soothing way.

"I'm sorry hun', but I think there are other people on her mind. But there are other people out there for you." Mai says, trying to cheer the purple-haired girl up, only to realize that she herself is also being cheered up.

"Miho, if you want, we can go and get a milkshake or something." Honda asks, only to be cut off by Duke.

"Woah, if Ryou…well now that she's a she, doesn't want the cute girl, then I am more than willing to help her." Duke intrudes, linking his arms with Miho. "Let's go!" He says, dragging the now giggling the girl out of the door.

"Hey!" Honda hollers as he moves to take off after the girl and that stupid raven teen who stole his girlfriend.

"Wow, for once they aren't fighting over Serenity, that's a new one." Joey says, smirking over at Mai, and then realizing that the two are alone. "Well, this is awkward…" Joey says softly, but Mai shakes her head no.

"C'mon Joey, I think that we should go spy on the blooming love." Mai says, a devious glint in her eyes, Joey smiles and they two go to stalk the others who are currently shopping.

**Author's Notes:**

**Girls are next chapter. Sorry for the lateness and shortness, I have been busy all day. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

**Review and take the poll on my page! **

**BTW: Sorry it is late **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, you guys have had your fun, now it's time for the girls to go shopping," Mai says as she drags the girls into a store. The guys follow behind them, completely unenthused.

"C'mon Ryou, let's go!" Marik says, trying to drag the girl into a random direction of the store, those two being quickly followed by their yamis.

"Hey Anzu, can you help me, I'm not good with this type of stuff." Yugi asks, to which Anzu happily obliges as she follows Yugi to the petite section of the store, Yami following also. Mai giggles as she drags Miho with her in the direction that the first group had gone, leaving Joey and the two guys. Joey sighs, making her way to some random part of the store, leaving both Honda and Duke alone again. The two look at each other and then sigh, the two deciding to follow Joey.

_With our favorite people (or at least mine)_

"Hey, look, Ryou, you have to try on these skirts." Marik explains as Ryou looks at her friend with a questioning expression.

"I don't like skirts, too girly." Ryou says softly as Marik lifts an eyebrow.

"What, no, skirts are for guys. That's what Bakura told me!" Marik whines and Ryou looks at her friend as though she is talking to the world's largest idiot.

"No they aren't." Ryou says, her eyes narrowed slightly at Bakura. "Since Ra knows I have never worn a skirt, please explain why you would think that males, in Japan, who aren't cross-dressers, would wear a skirt."

"Bakura said that gay men wear pants…" Marik explains as Ryou facepalms.

"Yet you still wore them. Marik, you are, probably the most gullible person I have ever met, Mariku being a close second." The girl explains as she grips her best friend's shoulders. She then looks back to the skirt in her friend's hand and sighs. "Fine, I'll try it on, but you are a true idiot."

"What's going on with you two?" Mai asks a handful of clothes in her hands.

"Marik thought that men wore skirts and probably has an array of them at home." Ryou teases, only to jump up and making an 'eep' sound. She then turns and hits her friend upside the head with the skirt in her hand. "Don't do that!" The girl hisses as Marik smirks at her.

"Well then. Here, I want you two to model these things. I think you would look nice in them." Mai says handing the girl their clothing.

"Okay," Ryou says as she accepts the pile of clothing handed to her by Mai. Mai then goes on to hand Marik her own pile of clothes, and even Miho a small pile. "Hey, what about Yugi, or Joey, or yourself?" Ryou asks, realizing that the blonde woman was no longer holding any clothes.

"They'll be fine, plus, it's fun shopping for you two, you guys are like complete opposites." Mai explains. "Well then, hurry into the room." Mai explains and hurries the two girls into the bedroom.

"Hold up, hold on, we have some clothes for them as well." Bakura says as he drops a pile of clothes onto his hikari's arms.

Ryou picks up the skirt off of the top of the pile and stares at it in disgust. "Bakura, you know I hate skirts, and why the hell are they so short?" Ryou basically shrieks. Bakura simply chuckles as the girl continues to stare at the skirt that would barely cover her bum. She then picks up the shirt, and realizes that it barely passes her breasts. "When the hell, I am not Marik." The girl says as she plops the shirt down into Marik's pile.

"Please hikari. I know I am your slave, and not even the slave that gets to have fun with his owner, no, just a stupid slave that has to do whatever the hell you have to do. Can't we have some fun with this enslavement?" Bakura whines, and to everyone's surprise Ryou takes a step forward and kisses the male on the lips.

The kiss is short, but there is definitely some emotion behind it. Ryou then giggles as she takes a step back, her finger placed thoughtfully on her chin as though she is deciding whether or not she should take Bakura up on his offer. "Hmm, ah no." Ryou says leaving a stunned Bakura, and well just about everyone in that section in shocked.

"Marik, Miho, c'mon, we need to get changed." Ryou says, dragging the two other girls into changing rooms before going into one of her own.

The moment the three girls are in their changing rooms, Mariku bursts out laughing. Bakura turns to him and scowls, his eye twitching, as though just begging the man to challenge him. Mariku, of course being at least four inches taller, and much more muscular than Bakura continues to cackle. "I still can't believe you lost that bet, and you aren't even a sex slave. Oh, it sucks to be you. Of course, we could always have some fun. There are plenty of bathrooms, or other private areas in this mall. I could make this extremely fun." Mariku teases, his hand finding its way to Bakura's thigh and trying to massage it, this of course only ended up in Bakura turning around and smacking him across the face.

"Remember what I told you." Bakura hisses as Mariku gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh yeah, we aren't supposed to talk about the relationship in public." Mariku explains as Bakura turns a deep shade of red. Mai in the background chuckling.

"Can you guys spell foursome!" Mai teases as Mariku continue cackling and Bakura flushes even brighter.

"I hate the both of you." Bakura mutters, but it didn't take a genius to know the truth value of that statement.

_With the King of Games_

"Uh, what do you think Anzu?" Yugi asks as she takes a step out of the changing rooms.

The girl is dressed in a pair of black shorts that reaches about mid-thigh and a navy tank top. The girl also was wearing navy flip flops and shades upon her forehead.

Yami, who had been staring at the ground while speaking to Anzu finally decides to look up so that he could help his hikari just stops. The boy before him was so adorable, true, the outfit was simple, but at the same time it said so much about Yugi's personality. "Aibou, you look amazing." Yami mutters out under his breath, however, Anzu seems to be giving the outfit a calculating look.

"Nope, it needs something, and I think I know exactly what it needs." Anzu says as she grabs a pair of bangles from a shelf nearby. "Here, give me your right arm, and then your left leg." Yugi follows the procedures and in the end has a silver bangle on her right arm and a black one on her left leg. "You look stunning," Anzu says as she smiles at her friend

"Good, now go and try something else on." Anzu says as she shoves Yugi back into the changing room. The girl sighs as she looks back over to Yami, whose eyes are once again downcast.

"Hey Yami, you like her don't you?" Anzu says, a small sad smile on her face. However, since Yami isn't looking at her, he doesn't notice the smile.

"Maybe, she is very important to me." Yami explains, and a sad sigh escapes Anzu's lips. At first, maybe at one point, there was a chance of her being with Yami, but now, there wasn't, there is a chance that there never was a chance, a possibility, and maybe it did hurt to hope. Actually, it _does_ hurt to hope. Maybe had she realized that she didn't have to have the Pharaoh, and could instead have Yugi, maybe if she had figured that out, then things would've been different? Probably not…

"Uh, I don't think this is my style." Yugi explains as she steps out of the changing room in a denim skirt that reached around mid-thigh, and then an amethyst frilly top that brought out the amethyst in her eyes. Anzu looked the girl up and down and smiled.

"Yugi, you look adorable." Anzu says, despite the biting jealously in her heart. She was, no _is_ Yugi's friend, and for that reason, she would never let her feelings for Yami get in the way of that. It's not her fault that her and Yami were the same people, or two halves of the same soul. Although it hurt, she would have to accept it.

"Yami, what do you think?" Yugi asks, tilting her head a tad to the side in a cute way. Yami looks up from the ground, and immediately his cheeks turn red. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at Yugi, as though she is the Queen of Sheba, hell, the girl would put the Queen of Sheba to shame.

"Um…ok…" Yugi says in response to Yami not giving a response. Yugi though, isn't stupid, and that is probably the reason that her cheeks are a bright red as she goes back into the changing room. Anzu sighs, but smiles, her friends are happy, so she is too, despite the pain.

_With Joey_

"What do you think?" Joey asks, posing in a mock sexy style as she wore a beige skirt, slightly above her mid-thigh, and an emerald tank top. "What do you think guys?" Joey asks with a wink in her eyes.

Duke immediately gets a nosebleed; however, it is nowhere near as large as the one he had while watching Minume a couple days ago. Honda on the other hand looks nauseous, him holding his stomach.

"This is disgusting, dude, you were my best friend, seeing you like this is just horrifying." Honda exclaims, trying to look the other way. Joey sighs as she walks over to her friend.

"But look, now I can take all those slutty pictures on the videos we used to watch, and nothing would be hidden." Joey teases, however, that isn't exactly the thought that Honda wants entering his head at this point in time, and he ends up puking all his lunch. Duke and Joey sigh, as Joey makes her way back into her changing room to go and retrieve her clothes and Duke leads Honda out of the store, informing one of the cashiers as to what had just transpired within the area.

…_Afterwards…_

"Okay, so what did you guys think?" Mai asks the three hikaris and Joey, saying that it was their first time going clothing shopping as females.

"I hated it, I was molested by three guys, and I'm pretty sure I was being gawked at in the bathing suit store." Ryou whines, and then as an afterthought adds. "And I was also molested by my best friends and my yami…"

"You dress like that and you expect to be ignored?" Mariku asks, basically poking the girl's breast. Ryou turns around, emerald eyes aflame; her hand comes up and smacks Mariku harshly against his face.

"Don't you dare do that!" Ryou hisses, and even Mariku takes a step back, worried for the sake of him.

"Aibou, we should be getting home." Yami says, holding all the bags from their shopping today. Actually, all the yamis were left carrying the bags, and well Joey was tripping over her legs, Miho, Duke, and Honda all had small bags, and oddly enough, Mai had absolutely nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow at the airport." Yugi says, as everybody nods. Everyone says their goodbyes and heads their separate ways.

**Author's Notes:**

**Another rushed chapter, though I did try to add some comedy to it. You see, comedy is not my essential writing point, however, I think my friends have given me a slightly unhealthy level of perversion which has helped this story. I hope…**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell is that thing?" Yami gasps, staring at the large plane that is seated right outside the gateway. Bakura laughs, both his arm being occupied by the shared carry-on bag.

"It's a plane baka?" Bakura cackles as he leads the group to the gateway, their seats having been called for the flight. "It flies in the air and takes you from one place to another. Of course, it could always crash, leaving you to die. It is the unsafe version of Kaiba's helicopter." Bakura explains, and Yami pales slightly.

"Way to be a bastard Bakura." Joey exclaims, putting a comforting hand on Yami. "Ignore him, he's just trying to make things worse than they seem. You've been on Kaiba's 'copter many times, this should be nothing."

"Well come on guys." Ryou exclaims from upon Marik's back. The others look at her and sigh. Ryou as a girl was nowhere near as shy, king, innocent, or whatever the hell you would like to call it as the male Ryou.

"What happened to you Ryou, you used to be all shy, and now, you are so boisterous." Anzu says, and Ryou simply shrugs.

"I was worse when I was a child. Probably the reason we don't speak anymore, oh well, I feel like a kid again, which also means don't get on my bad side. Isn't that right Mariku?" Ryou says smiling sweetly at the yami. Said yami takes a step back and puts his hands up in defense. "However, there are…certain things…I probably wouldn't want to talk about…" Ryou says, her voice trailing off as her eyes go downcast. There was a silence in the group as Marik carries her friend onto the plane, dropping the girl midway so that no one gets suspicious on the plane.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Ryou asks, and Marik pouts.

"I had another idea in mind as to a present." Marik says in a seductive voice.

Ryou flushes but then smirks, "to bad I got you a material item." Ryou explains. Marik pouts.

"Please tell me it is a picture of you naked!" Marik exclaims as she and Ryou enter onto the plane, causing many people to stare at them. Children had their ears covered by parents, teenage boys had hands slowly reaching towards their pants, young men were staring at them, adults scowled, and elderly people shook their head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, in your dreams." The girl says, allowing Kaiba to move and take a seat, the white haired girl following afterwards, and just before Marik can get in, Bakura takes the final seat. Mokuba takes the window seat of the row behind them, followed by Marik and Mariku. Kaiba looks behind him and sighs.

"Mokuba, leave that aisle and sit in the one in front of me." Seto demands. Mokuba sighs, but moves to do so. Once he is in front of the group, Isis moves to take that seat.

Yugi, Joey, and Yami take the row across from Mariku, causing Anzu to give a slight pout. It's always going to be like this, isn't it? Serenity sits in front of her brother, Miho and Mai on either side of them. Finally, Duke and Honda sit by Mokuba, causing Seto to facepalm.

The beginning of the ride is spent with large amounts of talking, causing many of the other passengers to hiss. Seto is on his laptop, and Ryou is reading a book, those two being the only ones not chatting up a storm. About half way into the ride Ryou starts to fall asleep.

The girl's head rolls to the side and lands onto Bakura's shoulder. Bakura at first jumps, but then relaxes and moves so that his hikari is resting on his lap. Now, of course, this would leave the body in a very uncomfortable position, so as is natural to the human body, Ryou's legs move so that they are vaguely resting on Kaiba, her skirt moving so that it reveals a little bit more of her leg. Kaiba automatically moves to shove the girl, but stops when he notices the glare that Bakura is giving him. Seto glares back, but notices an odd feeling on his lap as Ryou changes her position again, so that her legs are bent, and her knees are resting against Seto's lap, revealing even more.

Seto looks downward and sees the sky blue of the girl's underwear, stopping dead in his tracks and his cheeks heating up. "Hey, don't look at her underwear!" Bakura hisses, and Seto eyes immediately snap to the white-haired yami.

"It's not like that I want to see her underwear, it's the way that she is laying down, I don't even see why I have to be her foot rest, what the hell-" "Shut the fuck up!" Bakura hisses.

"Just because you're some CEO doesn't make you special, learn to deal with the rest of mankind." Bakura hisses and Seto cackles.

"Coming from the one who tried to destroy it," Seto teases, Bakura growls but Seto just smirks.

"I-I had a fucked up past." Bakura starts, his eyes shooting down at his hikari. Their pasts were similar, though, the two of them handled it very differently.

"Join the fucking club." Kaiba says, and Bakura raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, shoot." Bakura says, and with that Kaiba starts going on about his past.

_To the Binky… whoops Birthday Boy…_

"Marik!" Came the soft moan as Marik gave his yami a 'massage.' Isis gave the two a scowl, only to have Mariku smirk at her. "It's our birthday, let us celebrate! It is bad enough that we have to spend it on a plane, can't we enjoy it." Mariku whines.

"Come closer hikari." Mariku whispers, pulling his hikari closer so that the two are locked in a highly passionate kiss, Mariku's hands wandering under the skirt his hikari was wearing.

Isis sighs, watching the two as she plugs in her iPod and blasting it so that she doesn't have to watch what may unfold between her brother…sister and her yami.

_Yeah…skipping to when they arrive…_

"Wow, this place is nice." Anzu says, looking over the presidential sweet that the girls had been able to afford.

"Yeah, Antigua is pretty nice." Ryou explains, sitting in the little living room area as the yamis bear the bags. The girls giggle, and Seto simply scowls, they could have easily used the bell hop, but the arrogant asses wanted to prove to their respective hikari's how strong they were.

"Hey, Ryou, you want to bunk together?" Marik asks, and Ryou raises a brow at her.

"Why don't we go into the room with the two beds." Ryou asks, and Mariku pouts, however there is a yelp of joy from Bakura as he hears that, and Seto can't help but smirk. So, now I think we should put things in Seto's prospective as to how he looks at everyone.

Yugi – annoying, to happy

Yami – annoying, to dramatic

Mutt – annoying, to stupid – good brother…

Anzu – annoying, talks too much about friendship

Honda – annoying, to strange

Duke – too much of a pretty boy, minor corporation competition

Serenity – too reliant on her brother

Mariku – to childish

Isis – tolerable…to much of a know it all

Mai – she's okay, and she isn't one of the annoying fangirls that hits on him

Miho – too much talking in third person

Marik – way to obsessed with Ryou, other than that, can be tolerable

Mokuba – his only family, need he say more

Ryou – very quiet and prospective, though she gained a lot of respect with the back story, especially with his sister

Bakura – his favorite out of the group, realistic, has suffered, and although he is somewhat insane, he has calmed down greatly

Okay, so Bakura was his favorite aside from Mokuba. Maybe there is something wrong with that. He and Bakura had reached an understanding, and dare he say it, he had made a true friend. Of course, Ryou had woken up and then apologized for what had transpired, but he could care less, he found the two white-haired teens interesting, and that kind of perked his curiosity for the two blonds.

"Okay, let's decide this bedding order; there are eight rooms, so let's start deciding." Seto proclaims getting everyone's attention. "There are sixteen of us here and there is only one room with two beds, which means people will be doubling up. Marik, Mariku….I have a feeling that you two are together, so you guys shall share, and the same goes for you two – he says pointing at Yami and Yugi – and you two – he says pointing to Ryou and Bakura – siblings should also bunk together, so Mokuba will be bunking with me and Joey, you'll be bunking with your sister. Who does that leave?" Kaiba asks, watching as people started to move things into their rooms.

Anzu, Honda, Duke, Isis, Mai, and Miho raise their hands, and Seto nods.

"Okay, from what I understand, Miho and Anzu are best friends, so that means that you two will be bunking together, leaving us with you four. You guys talk it out between yourselves, I can care less." Seto says with a dismissive wave of his hand. He then makes his way over to the room that Mokuba is sticking his hand out of.

Ryou finally exits her room and takes a quick look around the large hotel room, a smile gracing her lips.

"Time to decorate." She says smiling to herself, and with that she sets off to work.

_About an hour later_

"So, Marik, how do you want to spend your birthday?" Yugi asks her friend, noticing that Ryou was for some odd reason nowhere to be seen.

"Hmmm, I'm seventeen now, what is it that I would like to do?" Marik asks, and that is when Bakura exits the room, a small key in his hand.

"Since we do have legal adults here, we also have alcohol, care to try some, we could have a good ol' fashioned drinking contest." Bakura says with a smirk, and fourteen sets of eyes go wide. "Mokuba can even join if he wants to." Bakura says with a chuckle, and it is quite obvious that he is only joking, which is why Seto doesn't take him down.

"Okay, but what does the winner get?" Marik asks, and that's when Bakura's lips curl up in a malicious grin.

"They can demand whatever they want of another player." Bakura says as he leaves into some random room. Within the next moment there is a feminine scream and a lot of laughing. Ryou then exits the room with her cheeks deep red from anger.

"Don't worry, I explained everything to her via mind-link, and she doesn't have much choice but to join, so let's get the vodka." Bakura says, going to their wine cooler and pulling out whatever he believed to be strongest. He then moves into the kitchen and pulls out the shot cups. He then moves into the living room.

"Mokuba, you are the judge and the person who deals the alcohol, do well." Bakura says, giving the small boy the bottle as he hands out the cups to everyone.

Mokuba starts skillfully filling each and every cup, and when he is done he bellows "Go!" Everyone takes their shot, most people scrunching up their nose in disgust at the taste of the bile drink. Mokuba goes around again. This continues until about the twelfth cup which is when Yugi rises up, dashes out of the room and vomits. The others sigh and give her a pitying look, however, on the next cup Serenity pulls out of the contest too.

Another ten cups or so later, Honda vomits, and people hold their nose at the wretched scent. The cup after that Miho passes out, landing ungraciously in Honda's vomit to which many people felt nauseous.

Another ten cups and everyone is drunk, and I mean drunk. People are groping each other, rubbing against each other, and Mokuba is working hard to hold down the dinner he never had. It was even worse to see his brother slightly drunk and eyeing three people in particular.

Another five cups and Ryou withdraws, however, that doesn't stop her from her drunken actions. A couple cups after Ryou is out, Duke exits the contest too, stumbling over to his room. This just leaves Seto, Bakura, Marik, Mariku, Yami, Mai, Isis, and Joey are left in the competition.

Another couple of cups and Marik is out, the girl passing out, leaving her vulnerable to being molested by both Bakura and Mariku, and even on occasion Ryou. Mai soon exits, along with Isis and stumbles over to the room with a bed the two are being forced to share.

The competition continues, and soon Joey is out too, the girl passed out on the floor by Honda. A couple of cups after that and Yami is out, though, Mokuba gave the male credits, saying that he was a very short man.

This now leaves Bakura, Mariku, and Seto, who seemed to be taking the competition in strides. Though, Mariku was molesting his hikari, and both Bakura and Seto are molesting Ryou, the girl now resting peacefully against the older Kaiba brother's chest. This was all too awkward for Mokuba, and the group had already gone through several bottles.

Mokuba sighed, and watched as Bakura soon passed out, simply leaving both Mariku and Seto in the contest, and after a couple more shots, Seto had one. Mokuba cheered and wrote the winner on a pad of paper that had been randomly lying around. The boy then goes to bed, leaving the remaining people in the room to do whatever perverted things that they wanted.

**Author's Notes:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIK!**

**Now, let's be serious, Kaiba seems to be developing some new feelings. Like I said, this story is going to have tons of shippings, and now I love candleshipping, it's hard.**

**Well, it could be easier if you'd review and vote on my poll.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh, my head hurts," Yugi whispers softly exiting her bedroom with her hand clamped tightly to her forehead. Her eyes scan the room and widen at what she sees. Miho is lying in a pile of bile that seems to be slowly hardening around her head. Mariku was lying with his hand up Marik's skirt, a lavender pair of underwear in his other hand. Honda is lying with his hand in his own vomit. Yami is just sprawled out on the floor, the same with Joey. Ryou us lying atop both Bakura and Seto, though all three of them seem to be coming through.

Mokuba exits from his room, his arms high above his head, stretching out his spine. He takes one look around the room, then at Yugi. A brief flicker of worry crosses his face, but within the next moment it is gone, and Mokuba is laughing. Yugi immediately clamps her hands to her head, as a way of trying to signal Mokuba to shut up.

"So, who won?" Bakura asks, turning his head a bit, only to realize that Ryou is in his way of getting up. He moves his arms so that he can wrap him around the female and then moves so that she is resting on his lap. This causes the girl to stir, and immediately she jumps off of Bakura's lap and makes her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, Seto did." Mokuba says, and Seto gives off a very Bakura like smirk. Bakura smirks back at him, and everyone else just stares in wonder, because it is quite obvious that they are having a mental conversation, without any form of a mind-link.

"So, Seto what are you going to ask for?" Bakura asks, crossing his arms as his hikari makes her way back over to the male, and sits beside him. Bakura quickly places the girl back on his lap though.

Seto simply shrugs, and this causes the conscious people in the room, besides Bakura, to shudder. Kaiba is the CEO and already has many things, who knows, he might demand Yami to lose to him in a duel, and Yami would actually have to do so!

"Um….I think Mariku took Marik's underwear." Ryou points out, her voice soft and her cheeks a flaming red. Everyone conscious turns to look at them, however, this is also the time when Yami starts coming to. The old Pharaoh takes a glance around the room, and his eyes fall on the two blond Egyptians, just like everyone else's eyes are on.

"I'll check." Bakura says, delicately, or for him, which his shoving, Ryou off of his lap and then moving so that he is right between Marik's legs. He then boldly sticks his hand under the girl's skirt, and low and behold, there is no underwear there. However, there is a now slightly peeved Marik with her eyes scoping the area, looking for her molester.

Upon finding Bakura smirking between her legs Marik flushes, she then notices Ryou who is still beet red and giggles. "Oh come on Ryou, don't you want to join us in our little orgy?" Marik teases, and Ryou flushes deeper, shaking her head as Seto laces his arms around the girl's waist and moving the girl so that she is sitting on his lap.

Anzu soon exits her room and gasps at the horror that had befallen the room. Eyes flick over to her, but only for a moment before they go back to Bakura and Marik, who are busily playing with Marik's underwear and trying to wake Mariku up by teasing him with said underwear. The older blond doesn't move in the slightest.

"Ugh, I feel like shit." Marik whines after a moment, and Bakura pulls the girl into her arms, though it isn't a hug, more so of a headlock. He then leans in and screams "DEAL WITH IT YOU BAKA, THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HAVING A DRINKING PARTY WHEN MOST OF US ARE QUITE OBVIOUSLY UNDERAGED!"

Marik basically falls over while Yugi and Yami have to close their ears to try and block out the sound. "Why you?!" Marik hisses as he quickly turns and pins Bakura to the ground, the white-haired teen laughing like a maniac.

"You have the craziest friends in the universe." Seto whispers into Ryou's ear, causing the girl to giggle.

"OMG! Seto is being nice and flirting!" Joey yells as she wakes up and glances around the room. Silence ensues, and during the silence everyone turns so that they are looking at the brunet.

"Hey guys, what would you like to do today anyway?" Mokuba asks as he scans the room. This is also when Serenity decides to make an appearance and enters the room She looks around to see the three people who are still asleep and the positions of everyone in the room.

"Uh, how about the beach?" Serenity asks her voice light and airy as normal. Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the room, and with that Mokuba claps his hands in agreement, and therefore it is decided that the group is going to the beach.

"We should probably should wake the others first." Yugi says thoughtfully, trying her best to ignore the pounding of her head so that she could enjoy what is going on. As soon as those words leave Yugi's lip, Marik and Bakura stop what they are doing, more so their play fight, and turn with malicious grins to Mariku, who is still asleep. Ryou simply sighs from her spot, feeling slightly bad for the Egyptian.

"I'll go wake up Mai and Isis!" Anzu exclaims, only to be met by Isis as she exits the room, oddly enough completely prepared for the day. Anzu sighs, but Isis steps to the side anyway and allows the girl to pass. In a moment there is a loud scream and a bit of cursing coming from said room.

"Hey, what time is it anyway?" Joey asks, looking around the room for any indication to what the time might possibly be.

"It is 11:43." Mokuba responds, lazily glancing at the clock in the kitchenette. Everyone nods, taking to the fact that they basically wasted half of their day lightly.

"Can someone help me try and wake Miho and Honda?" Yugi asks, and immediately both Ryou and Yami both respond. Ryou makes her way to the two and starts shaking them, while Yami makes his way to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he grabs a pot and fills it to the brim with water, then, while balancing the pot, he carefully makes his way over to the two sleeping figures, and pours the ice cold water all over them.

Honda wakes with a start while Miho is still somewhat groggy. Honda looks around the room, his eyes narrowed, that is, until his stomach makes a strange flipping sound and he rushes to the toilet. Miho, on the other hand clamps her had to her head, holding it tightly in pain.

Mai soon exits her room, looking a complete mess. Most of the others wince when they see the strong figure that was Mai, now looking like a whore who just left a client's house. Mai glares at the others, but her glare is very halfhearted, and not very intimidating.

"I'll call room service for breakfast, food should help." Serenity says softly, grabbing the phone and leaving the room. Joey lets out a sigh; he and Serenity should know better than anyone just how to deal with hangovers. Ever since Serenity's eye surgery, surprisingly, she has been living with Joey and his father, and trying to help the man overcome his drinking problem.

"EEEWWW! WHAT IS THIS CLUMPY STUFF IN MIHO'S HAIR?!" Miho basically screams as she runs her fingers through her hair and sees the clumpy pinkish, orangey, brownish stuff that falls out as she does. She then looks at the ground, where there is a slight imprint of her head in the hardening vomit and screams. Moth Bakura and Marik fall onto the sleeping Mariku, holding their sides from the laughter, once again, both Yugi and Yami are trying to block out the noise, while Ryou is soothingly rubbing the girl's back, trying to help her so that she doesn't throw up.

The girl quickly spins and starts crying into Ryou's shoulder, while Ryou continues to try soothing the girl via rubbing her back. After a while Ryou starts walking, with the purple-haired girl clinging to her, into the bathroom. The starting of the shower can be heard, and that is when both Marik and Bakura stop laughing, both of them glaring dangerously at the door. After a moment Ryou steps out of the bathroom, the girl looking completely intact, and the two who a moment ago were glaring are now back to trying to wake up the larger blond.

Bakura whispers something into Marik's ear and the girl turns a bright pink. She then glares daggers at Bakura, who simply shrugs. Marik then takes a deep breath and screams. "MARIKU, I NEED YOU, IN ME, NOW!" When the girl is done saying that she is beet red, however, besides that, she is smiling proudly down at her yami, who actually wakes up and pins the girl to the ground.

"I knew you would," Mariku purrs and Marik starts laughing. The two start kissing passionately, well violently, and soft moans start erupting from Marik's mouth.

"NOT IN HERE!" Everyone yells simultaneously, and they all look at each other, their eyes wide and trying to understand how everyone would say that at the same time.

Mariku grumbles, but then picks his hikari up bridal style and carries her into their room. Once the two leave, everyone releases a sigh of release and then looks over to the pile of bile laying innocently in the corner. Ryou sighs as she finds some cleaning supplies and starts cleaning things up.

_An hour or so later_

As of right now, everyone is at the beach, trying to relax and get over the hangovers. Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Serenity are building a sand castle together, well; actually, it is Yugi and Yami, and Joey and Serenity, the two having a contest to see who could build the best sandcastle. Anzu, Mai, Duke and Miho are all sunbathing; Mokuba, Honda, Marik, Mariku, and Bakura are all playing in the ocean. That simply leaves Isis, Ryou, and Seto, who are all enjoying a book under an umbrella.

Bakura, after a while comes onto shore, walking dramatically over to Ryou and Seto.

"Hey, you two, stop being so dull and spend time with us. I mean honestly, it's the beach, don't you want to do something fun. Seto, don't you think you should spend time with your brother?" Bakura, well, in a way implores, but he also says the statement in a deploring way.

Seto looks over to see Mokuba, who looks as though he is having fun. However, when Mokuba turns and catches Seto's eyes, the two share a brief moment of brother to brother conversation, and with that Seto moves to the ocean, of course pecking Ryou on the cheek before doing so. Bakura growls at him, and Seto simply smirks before making his way to the ocean where he joins his brother.

"And what if I don't want to go swimming?" Ryou asks, and Bakura smirks, sticking two fingers in his mouth he whistles, and in that moment both Marik and Mariku exit the sea. The two make their way over to the group and smirk the same smirk that Bakura is. Ryou's eyes go wide and she backs up as much as she can in her little lounge chair, that is, until Bakura grabs her feet and starts dragging the girl out to see.

Ryou digs her nails into her chair and tries to hold on, all the while calling out, "_Help, help, rape, abuse, sexual harassment, someone save me. Dammit why the hell didn't I learn creole _(language spoken in Antigua, it is a derivative of French also note that these themes are not ones that should really be joked around with, and even now I feel guilty about using them, however, Ryou is trying to alert the authorities to free her from her evil friends)" In French. Bakura cackles mercilessly, knowing all the languages that Ryou knows through their shared mind.

"Sucks to be you. Marik, Mariku, you know your job." Bakura says, and the two Egyptians move to grab her hands. Now, just to let you know, any one of them can easily carry Ryou…it is just part of their plan.

Once the four get about waist deep in water, the start swinging the pleading girl back and forth, that is until they have enough momentum and they throw her to the deeper part of the sea. The three of them start laughing at a job well done, however their curiosity starts to peak when after a couple of moments the girl doesn't resurface.

The three continue to move deeper until they are about chin deep for Bakura and Marik, and chest deep for Mariku in the water. That of course is when Ryou resurfaces, right in front of them, a cruel smile playing on her lips. Of course, now Ryou is treading water, but she is still able to raise her hand high enough to Bakura's black swim trunks, Mariku's plum ones and Marik's plum bikini top.

"Revenge is sweet." Ryou says as she takes the swimming garments and chucks them past the line of safety. She then swims back, and at one point close enough to Bakura that he can feel her, and immediately… well he gets 'happy.'

"The girl can go from being sweet to the biggest bitch in the universe in under one second, sucks to be you." Mariku teases, only to feel something pinch his ass. "I knew you loved me." Mariku teases, saying that Bakura is the only one by him, however, Bakura shakes his head and points under water where they can see a little head if white swimming towards Seto and Mokuba.

"So, who's retrieving the underwear?" Marik asks, her cheeks bright red at the thought that Ryou removed her swim top without her realizing it. Bakura lets out a deep sigh before going to retrieve the garments.

Once the male returns and everyone puts of their respectful garments the three turn to Ryou, who is currently giving Mokuba a piggy-back ride, Bakura smirks as a plan formulates in his head. "So, here's the plan." Bakura says, turning to face his cronies.

**Author's Notes:**

**Unfortunately for you, that is all you are getting, why, because the plan isn't enacted until Christmas, which is today. So, hopefully, the next chapter will be coming later today.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! For the first time **


	10. Chapter 10

"Get up, get up, get up, get up, it's Christmas!" Mokuba exclaims as he runs joyfully around the hotel room. The boy runs around for a moment, but upon realizing that no one is moving, he starts banging loudly on each door, trying to wake the people sleeping in said room.

Seto of course, having to sleep with Mokuba is the first one up, and he looks quizzically at his brother. "Mokuba, you're never happy about Christmas, why are you so happy now?" Seto asks, staring at his brother with calculating blue eyes,

Mokuba stops banging on Yami and Yugi's door and turns to face his brother with a smile. "Because, this is the first year in which you aren't working, and we have our friends with us!" Mokuba exclaims as he continues running around, and at one point even running into a very tired Serenity, who followed by Joey are the next people up. Though, you can tell by her demeanor that Joey was forced to wake up.

"What's wrong mutt? Can't wake up at a decent time?" Seto teases, though it is obviously weak, and the older teen does seem to be somewhat sidetracked.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Yugi and Ryou exclaim simultaneously, both of them exiting their rooms at the same time Behind Ryou Bakura stumbles along lazily, as though he didn't really want to be out of bed yet. Yami then exits the room, though he looks perfectly fine.

Isis soon exits her room, however, she doesn't seem to have any Christmas spirit, but then again, since when do the Ishtar's celebrate Christmas.

Slowly, more and more people start to exit the room while Yugi calls room service to order some breakfast while others seem to be pulling out Christmas gifts that they have gotten each other, those with Shadow Magic pull their presents from the Shadow Realm while others simply extract them from their suit cases. Ryou then commands everyone to sit in a circle with their presents around them, and the group decides that they are going to simply give out the presents one by one, and when your name is called with a present that is when you get yours.

"Hold up!" Bakura says, holding his hand up to get everyone attention. He then turns to Mariku with a dastardly smile, Mariku reflects this smile.

"Well, you see, Bakura and I went through the trouble of getting the girls something. Now, at first, it was just going to be the hikaris, and maybe Joey, but we decided, hey, why not let all the girls join in…with the exception of Isis and Mai… So, just go into your room, there is an outfit there for you guys, and Bakura was king enough to make the winner get a hefty prize." Mariku says as he and Bakura start shoving the girl's into their rooms and slamming the door shut on them. Gasps could be heard throughout the rooms, and cursing exited Ryou and Yugi's rooms when they realized that they couldn't use Shadow Magic to escape.

"I should also mention that Yami was part of it, and so was Seto," Bakura says with an even crueler smile. Yes, those two did do a lot to help, but it wasn't their plan, so they didn't want to be mentioned, oh well, that's what they get for conspiring with the two psycho yamis.

Marik is the first one out in a tan skirt, a midriff revealing lavender shirt, with an open tan vest. The girl is also wearing knee socks. Her left sock is red and white stripped while her right sock is green and white. On her head, the girl is wearing to reindeer antlers. The girl basically runs into the room and takes a seat on Mariku's lap. "So, how sexy am I?" She asks, looking over at her yami and Bakura.

"Not very." Bakura says, and he is tackled by the girl. The two start fighting until Mariku pulls something out of his pocket and holds it above his head.

"Guys, you're under the mistletoe, now share a lovers kiss." Mariku says. Bakura looks at him for a moment before kissing the girl's cheek.

"There, now get off of me." Bakura says, pushing the girl off of him just when Anzu and Miho exit the room. Both of them are dressed as elves, and when they exit both Honda and Duke fall on the ground with a nosebleed. The two are wearing skirts that are half red and half green. They are also wearing midriff showing shirts with two tails that seem to encircle their belly button. The tops are half red and half green; however the half and half on the top are the opposite of that on the bottom. They are also wearing the same socks of Marik, and they are on the same sides as the colors on their tops. On their heads they wear a set of elf ears. The two girls make their way over to the circle and return to their initial seats. However, Miho now has to fend off the hands of both Duke and Honda.

The moment that the two sit down, Serenity and Joey exit the room. Joey is wearing the exact same outfit as Marik, while Serenity is an elf. Joey walks over to Bakura, intent on cursing him out, however Bakura just shoos him away.

"See, a mutt, however, I always envisioned him as a puppy, did you not?" Set asks, looking over to Bakura. Bakura smirks and shrugs.

"I did, but I tried to keep in touch with the Christmas season." Bakura teases as he glances over at the doors where the two hikaris are.

Joey growls from where she stands and starts charging towards Bakura. The pale yami takes a step to the side, and ends up tripping the girl, causing her to fall on his pile of presents. Bakura quickly kicks the girl off of the presents, however, the kick isn't a hard one, and even joey takes notice to it. In fact, Bakura isn't paying attention to the girl, instead he is still glaring at the somewhat smashed presents.

Joey just glares at the girl, however, at said moment the last two doors open, and Ryou and Yugi exit the room.

He two are both dressed as Mrs. Claus, both wearing the exact same outfit. They are wearing a red long sleeved dress, the bottom of the dress only reaching a quarter way down their thighs. The bottom of the dresses and the bottoms of the sleeves are covered in white fluff. Both are wearing white stockings and a Santa hat.

Both Bakura and Yami let a low wolf whistle seeing their hikari's in such an outfit. The outfit left way too much to their imagination, though the tightness of the dress.

The two hikaris make their way over to their yamis and take a seat of their respective yamis laps. Bakura kisses Ryou's neck. The girl blushes but in the end relaxes a bit more into the grip of her yami.

"So, I think we shall start with the oldest here, Pharaoh." Bakura says, his eyes glancing over to the starfish-hair yami. Yami glares back at the man then hisses.

"The Thief King was two years older than me." Bakura simply smirks.

"Yes, but I am the binding of the Thief King and Zorc, no without Zorc. Unfortunately, I am four years younger than the original Thief King, hence making me two years younger than you. So, go ahead Pharaoh." Bakura explains, to most people's surprise. Ryou on the other hand moves Bakura's hands so that she is being held around the waist.

"Okay, uh, Yugi and I pooled most of our gifts, so, here is the one to…Duke." Duke smiles as he makes his way over to Yami and opens up the present, that is also when everyone realizes that most of the presents look the exact same. Duke opens his present and finds none other than mascara.

"You might as well hand out all of your presents, saying that you assume we all use mascara." Bakura sighs. Yami smirks as he hands out gifts to everyone except for Bakura and Mariku, both of who end up glaring at the ex-Pharaoh.

"Fine, I'll hand out my presents next…wait, Pharaoh what about your gift to the midget?" Bakura asks. Yami turns pink, and hands Yugi her gift. Yugi opens the gift to see a golden chain, large enough and sturdy enough to hold the Millennium Puzzle, however, there was a small pendent in the end.

"To my one and only, love Yami." Yugi whispers before turning and throwing herself more so into her yami's grip, holding her yami close. Yami leans in and takes the girl's lips with his own. The kiss at first is chaste, but it slowly grows more and more passionate, to the point in which it is just a straight up make out session. Bakura naturally covers his and Ryou's eyes.

"Do you two mind?" Seto and Joey say at the same time, and the two turn to each other eyes wide. However, the shock only lasts for a moment before they are staring at each other intensely. Ryou and Mokuba then move and grab each of Seto's hands, Ryou doing so subconsciously, so that Seto doesn't move so to fight. Unfortunately for the two, neither Yami nor Yugi pay them any attention.

"Okay, we'll go." Ryou says, using her free hand to remove Bakura's protective hand from her hand, and then both of his hands move so that once again both of his hands are around Ryou's waist.

"Okay, this one it to Mariku…" Ryou says, holding up the cylinder like present. Marik stands up and walks over to Ryou as she hands him the present.

Mariku rips open the present and smiles a malicious smile as he opens the little can and pulls out a pair of chains with cuffs at the end. Ryou turns a deep color of scarlet and looks away.

"I didn't-" "Nope, I did, but don't worry hikari, they'll be used on you," Bakura chuckles, causing the girl to flush.

"Uh...S-Seto?" Ryou says softly, giving a gift to the CEO a gift.

Seto takes the gift and opens it to see a perfect drawing of the blue-eyes white dragon on a large canvass. Seto smirks then looks over at the two whitenettes who both smile fondly at the teenage CEO.

"Here Mokuba," Ryou says handing the boy another canvass shaped present. The boy opens his present to reveal a painting of Seto with Mokuba.

"Hey, I thought you said that this was an assignment." Mokuba whines, Ryou giggles.

"It was, I got an A+ on it." Bakura explains a smirk on his face. Mokuba smiles while Seto actually leans down and pecks Ryou on the cheek, causing most of the room to gasp. Ryou and Seto simply shrug, while Bakura smirks at the two. Only Ra knows what the white-haired duo has gotten themselves into relationship wise.

"Okay, uh, Joey, Serenity, these are for you." Ryou says, giving each a painting. Joey's is that of the red-eyes black dragon, and for Serenity a painting of both her and Joey.

"Uh, here Anzu," Ryou says, handing the girl a gift, it's a purse. The gift giving continues, even when the food comes, and people eat together.

In the end Ryou is dragged off to her room by Marik, who received a whip, and Bakura who received a knife for his birthday. The three drag a Ryou who is trying to resist into the bedroom, and immediately a strong sense of Shadow Magic. Oh revenge was a bitch.

Yami had also dragged Yugi into their room, and there was another strong sense of Shadow Magic can be felt throughout the room.

"That is disgusting." Mokuba says, when he finally realizes what is going on. Seto simply stares at the door that the two white-haired teens disappeared into.

Noticing this Joey teases, "Looks like Moneybags is jealous he wasn't the first one to be laid."

Seto turns to look at Joey, and then gets an evil idea in his head, one having to do with Joey in that skimpy dog suit Bakura talked about (spoiler).

Seto gets up and briskly makes his way over to the girl. He grabs said girl by her arm and drags her into another room, leaving most people in shock. However, since Seto doesn't believe in his Shadow Magic, the screams and moans are immediately heard, causing both Serenity and Mokuba blush.

Anzu lets out a long sigh, looking at the three shut doors, "This is going to be a long night."

**Author's Notes:**

**Yep, a day late, but someday I will catch up. This story will be written in 18 days.**

**Now, I feel the need to thank all those who have either reviewed or voted on my poll. I hope you guys continue doing so.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning…" Yugi says as she exits her room in casual clothing. She looks around to see that her friends lying on the ground staring up at her.

"How was your night?" Honda asks, looking over at the petite girl. Yugi flushes and tries to go back into her room, however, her arm is caught by Anzu.

"Oh come on Yugi, we already know you lost your virginity yesterday, we just want to know what it was like." Anzu says, and Yugi flushes even deeper. She didn't want her friends to know the details of the previous night.

Yami then walks out of his room, only in his pajama pants, causing many of the girls to gasp. Yami is perfectly toned and does have a slight tan, who wouldn't be jealous.

At that moment all of the other yamis exit their room and so does Seto, all of them dressed as Yami is, and most of them having the same lean sexy build as him. However, Mariku is straight up buff with a freackin ten-pack. The girls simply stare at the four disheveled males, while Honda and Duke start complaining about how unfair it is and the fact that the girls had seen them topless earlier.

"You didn't hurt her too bad right?" Seto asks, glancing over at Bakura who smirks at the male.

"Of course we did, we had chains, a knife, and a whip, but it isn't too bad, she is somewhat of a little masochist, she should be pretty good." Bakura explains, before raising an eyebrow. "Who did you shag?" He then asks, after taking notice to Seto's unkempt hair.

"Oh, Joey," Seto explains, and a small wave of hurt crosses Bakura's features. This look doesn't go unnoticed by Seto who quickly strides over and plants a kiss full on Bakura's lips, causing most people to gasp. Honestly, what the hell are the relationships in this group?

"Look, I admit, that I like her, but that only happened because you and Ryou were off having sex with the Egyptians." Seto says, spit obvious at the end of his voice.

Bakura lets out a deep sigh. "We'll talk about this later, right now imma try and wake Ryou up." Bakura says, turning on his heel and making his way back into the room. The room remains silence.

"Ra, you must've really fucked with his emotions, I mean if we were to go sleep with some other people he wouldn't really care. You and you, you two are special." Mariku says, glancing back to the room slightly offended.

"That's not true. Why is it so fucking hard to believe that I can actually care for people?" Bakura asks softly before turning and returning back into his room.

Mariku for a moment looks concerned, but immediately changes when Marik enters the room, the girl only in a robe. Seto sighs, staring at the door before turning and making his way back into his bedroom.

Silence ensues as everyone tries to decipher what just happened, they stare at the door for a moment before shrugging and turning back to their television, not really caring for their friend.

_With Ryou and Bakura_

"Why did you guys rape me?" Ryou asks, her voice soft and airy. Bakura glares at the girl, and she looks away, tears already starting to form at her eyes.

Bakura is silent for a moment and stares at the girl before going back to pacing the room. "Here," Bakura finally says, walking over to the girl and shoving a present into her hands. Ryou looks up at Bakura, emerald eyes wide with confusion.

"It's your real Christmas present, just open it." Bakura hisses, and Ryou slowly unwraps the small box. Inside the box is a silver bracelet, Ryou smiles over at her yami, however, she doesn't say anything. "There's something engraved on the outside." Bakura says, and carefully Ryou spins the bracelet until she gets to the pendent. The girl's eyes scan over the message before smiling over at his yami.

Bakura leans over and kisses Ryou full on the lips. "I just wanted to make sure you know that. So, how badly did we mess up your mind this time?" Bakura asks, and Ryou gives him a small smile.

"Had I wanted to have sex, it probably would've been fun." Ryou explains softy, leaving a somewhat baffled Bakura.

"What the fuck do you mean had you wanted to have sex?" Bakura asks, and Ryou gives Bakura a knowing smile. "Fine, then let's try this again, are you up for it, saying as how you haven't really gotten redressed yet." Bakura says, reexamining the girl's body. Her once snow white skin now littered in bruises and cuts.

Ryou shies away, already knowing that she isn't even looking decent. However, Bakura quickly pins the girl to the bed and starts biting and kissing the girls neck, eliciting soft moans from the girl beneath him.

"Would you like to try this again, this time just you and me?" Bakura whispers as he starts nipping and licking at the girl's ear. Ryou subconsciously moves her hands so that they are now resting around her waist. Bakura already knew what this movement meant, and once again started kissing the girl mercilessly, his fingers already exploring the body of his hikari, in much more depth than the prior night.

"Just tell me if you ever want to stop." Bakura says in between kisses as his fingers move to between Ryou's legs and starts circling her female entrance.

"B-Bakura…do it properly" Ryou moans softly. Bakura smirks as he quickly raises the Shadow barriers of the room.

_With Seto and Joey_

"Morning Seto," Joey says as she looks over at her lover. Seto glances back over to the naked disheveled girl lying in her bed. He looks her over for a while, and then smirks. So, maybe he loved the two white-haired teenagers, and maybe the relationship was confusing, but he wanted to be part of it.

"Morning," He says, sitting in the corner of the bed. Joey slowly makes his way over to Seto and moves so that she is resting her elbows on Seto, and using her elbows as a pillow.

Seto subconsciously starts running his fingers through her hair; however, he is looking up thoughtfully.

"This isn't just a one night stand, right," Joey asks, her eyes large full of hurt. She's a girl now, her emotions were in some ways more fragile, and at the same time she is stronger. However, she did not want to be used for one man's sexual needs.

"No, at first, I just needed a distraction, but now, I really like you." Seto says, shifting his position so that he is now laying by the girl, his arms wrapped tightly around the girl's waist.

"Fine then, so that means this time you're going to show Joey some love?" Joey says, and Seto smirks as he pinches the girls left bosom.

"Gladly," Seto says, quickly discarding his own pants so that they can have all the access that they need.

_In the living room_

"Really, all these hot guys, and not even one of them bats an eye our way. I mean, what, do you guys have a fetish with girl-turned-boys?" Anzu asks, though it is quite obvious that she is whining.

"Yes," Mariku replies, not even turning to look at the girl. "Got a problem with it, I mean, there are two other guys if you're really that desperate. And honestly, it's not like we are technically straight. Our sexuality flips with our hikaris gender, and when they are female, we only like female hikaris, when they are male…well, we are originally gay." Mariku explains, not moving from his position hanging upside down from the couch.

"I don't see why you feel the need to try and date us; there are millions of other people out there. I mean, try something new, go dry hump Miho or something." Mariku continues, and suddenly both Honda and Duke perk up, both of them staring at the two girls before them.

"NO!" Anzu says, and Mariku simply shrugs while both Honda and Duke's eyes go downcast wouldn't that have been such a nice image.

"AHHH SETO!" Joey moans out, causing most of the room to turn slightly green, mainly Serenity and Mokuba of course.

"That's disgusting," Mokuba says as Mariku glances over to him.

"Not really, go lay the auburn haired girl and you'll see how 'disgusting' it is." Mariku explains and Mokuba shivers. He then gives a wary glance over at Serenity who is flushed and trying to hide her cheeks. Yep, nothing was going to happen between those two.

"I would put up a-" "ARGH JOEY!" "-Shadow barrier on the room, but I have a feeling that they both just climaxed." Yami explains, lazily looking over at the door. The others nod and shiver before sighing, it was no use.

"Uh, so what are we going to do today?" Yugi asks, looking over her group of friends. Silence ensues the room as everyone ponders what they could do, saying as to the fact that they had spent most of the day in the room, doing nothing.

"Dinner?" Serenity suggests, and after a couple murmurs of approval it is decided that they would be going to a restaurant for dinner.

_Back to the white-haired duo_

Both white-haired teens lay in their bed, gasping for air after what had just transpired between the two. Bakura looks over at his hikari's body, noticing the still glistening sweat and the rising and falling of the girl's chest as she tries to calm her breathing.

"So…how was that?" Bakura asks between breaths as he moves to wrap his arms around the girl. Ryou looks up at him with tired green eyes and smiles, allowing herself to be encased in Bakura's arms.

"Good, so, can we try a few things tonight?" Bakura asks, and this time Ryou glares at him. Bakura however, does not back down. This is his hikari after all, what is there to be afraid of with her?

"Fine," Ryou mutters, and Bakura smirks.

"Good, and what about if Seto joins us?" Bakura asks and Ryou turns a light shade of red. She had already been raped by three people, willingly had sex with one, and now there was another? True the thought of it, to an extent intrigued her, but she wasn't going to let that show.

_Skipping to Dinner Time_

"You guys are disgusting," Anzu says, staring mainly at Bakura and Seto, who both seem to be having a conversation in hushed tones, every now and then throwing a glance over to Ryou who simple sat there and stared off into space.

Now, you couldn't really say that conversation was booming, because it seemed that everyone was intent on trying to avoid conversing with at least one person. For both Marik and Mariku, they were trying to avoid Bakura, yet at the same time apologize for earlier. Ryou was doing her best to avoid both blonde Egyptians, and well, most…normal people. Anzu was avoiding the stare of anyone, and just talking to Miho, Serenity, and Mai, hopefully just enjoying the girls for a while. Miho was pointedly ignoring Ryou, which didn't really matter since Ryou was doing the same thing. Mai did her best to ignore Joey, and Isis, though no one really understood why Isis. Isis also avoided Mai, and well, she wasn't even talking, more so staring at her menu trying to find the best vegetarian meal there was, while trying to experience the local cuisine. Serenity was trying to avoid Mokuba and her older…sister, while Mokuba avoided Serenity and his older brother. Joey was mainly avoiding the girls, who didn't used to be boys, feeling somewhat self-conscious after everything everyone heard. Seto and Bakura were ignoring the people they couldn't stand, which really left them few people to chat with. Yugi had tried to speak to everyone, but couldn't help but feel slightly offended at how Anzu was treating her, weren't they supposed to be friends, best friends for that fact. Yami was also ignoring anyone who wasn't a reincarnation. Duke and Honda were trying to talk with the normal girls, but things just weren't going well. All in all, conversation was horrid.

The waitress finally makes her way over to the smile and offers the group a small smile. "What would you guys like to drink?" She asks, staring directly at Yami.

Yami glances over the drinks that are served and smiles, "A virgin strawberry daiquiri." He says, and the woman nods, returning his smile. She then looks over to Yugi who responds, "A Shirley Temple please." The woman nods, scribbling down the drink, next to Yugi is Joey who says, "A virgin piña colada." "A mango daiquiri…virgin…" Mariku says, only adding virgin when the entire table glared at him. Everyone continued ordering their drinks, most of them virgin bar drinks. However, there were two people who took fountain drinks, and two people who took alcoholic drinks, because they were of age.

The lady returns, and everyone orders their meal, the woman getting leered at by the vegetarians at the table, as if saying 'if-you-add-a-spot-of-meat-I-will-find-you-and-dispose-of-you', causing the poor woman to flinch.

"Okay, so, since we all know nobody really wants to talk, let's hear why. I mean honestly, for once you guys aren't shitting friendship speeches, which, don't get me wrong, I am happy about. But my Ra, the tenseness of this table is starting to suffocate people." Bakura proclaims, somewhat self-conscious over the fact that people can hear what he and Seto are planning. It is supposed to be a surprise for Ryou, he doesn't need random people knowing what this is, honestly, he could be taken away for rape, molestation (if they knew his real age), sexual abuse, all of those things, and the CEO would be dragged down with him, also, it isn't good for his publicity.

"Well, since you care so damn much Thief, tell us why you aren't speaking with us." Yami explains and Bakura smirks.

"I never talk to you guys, if you haven't noticed; I kind of hate most of you guys and wish you dead." Bakura says, putting on a mock charming smile. Yami growls.

"So why do we need to talk, so that the entire world can't hear that the great King of Thieves has a fucked up sex life, and sleeps around more so than a prostitute." Yami challenges and Bakura nearly jumps out of his seat. Thankfully Seto and Ryou are there to hold him back, Ryou going as far as to cling onto the male when he finally took a seat.

"What about Ryou, as a girl you would never shut up, what happened to you to make you not even say a fucking word anymore?" Mariku growls. He is sick of this, all of this, he is sick of Bakura, and Ryou, and Seto, and the vacation, and all the fucking drama that it brings.

Ryou doesn't respond, instead she hides more so behind Bakura, who is too busy glaring at Yami to be of much help. So, Seto steps in to help. "Simply put, you took something very important that she wasn't ready to give up. Wait that might have been too complicated for you," Seto sneers; and his cheeks heat up when Ryou gives him one of those angelical smiles.

"I don't get it anymore. Bakura, Ryou, you two obviously can't have it all, so chose, it's us or him." Mariku sneers, but this time Marik is the one to jump in.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just jealous, and mad." Marik says, and Ryou moves to put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Marik looks at Ryou and smiles, and this time, Ryou takes the initiative, and leans in and kisses her friend full in the lips.

The only person…er…people who look mildly surprised by the kiss are Marik and Mariku, however, neither of them do anything to stop it. In the end Mariku is pouting off into the distance and Marik simply whispers, "I'm sorry about yesterday and today, its just hard. I really do like, no, love you." Marik concludes and Ryou smiles at her, remaining for the most part quiet.

**Author's Notes:**

**Another late chapter. Grr! I blame community service, maybe I should start writing some chapters on my phone Anyway, review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Morning," a husky voice whispers into Ryou's right ear, the girl looks back over her shoulder and smiles at the face of her yami, who currently has both of his arms tightly wrapped around his hikari.

"Morning," another velvety smooth voice whispers and Ryou turns to look at the male in front of him, her head placed directly under said person's chin. Ryou removes her hand from where it is being trapped under the covers and strokes the skin before her, only to find that it feels as good as the slightly tanned skin looks. The girl flushes as she realizes that it is Seto's skin that feels that good, and he is the last person of their threeway from the previous night.

"Hmmm, last night was nice." Ryou says, reminiscing on how the previous night went, and trying to remember exactly how many rounds they went, and how much teasing she had to do.

"That's good to know, it's also good to know that you like the whip and you –he says gesturing to Bakura – are a freakin masochist, I'll admit, it was hot, a bit creepy, but definitely hot. And of course you guys decided to be assholes and chain me to the bed so I couldn't even fully take advantage of the situation on hand." Seto ponders aloud.

"Hmm, who and what are you going to ask for, I mean saying that you won the alcohol thing?" Ryou asks softly as Bakura nuzzles into the back of the girls neck, his hands trailing down the side of the girl, taking in the delicate curves that are her body, however, frowning slightly when he finds Seto's arms, so instead he starts running his finger's up the CEO's arms.

"Oh, that, that's how I got Joey to stop yelling rape once I got her into my room." Seto says, a lazy smirk in his face. Ryou simply nods, then flushes when she feels herself get pulled flat against Seto's body, a small moan escapes the girl's lips as the others look at her before an evil smile finds a way to their lips.

"I got her," Bakura says, picking the girl up and carrying her bridal style to the shower. Seto gets up and follows the two, a smirk on his face. Maybe he ought to go on vacation more often, especially if he could enjoy his puppy and his snow angel and demon. Wow, that is definitely new for him.

He slides into the shower to see that Bakura already has Ryou moaning, his tongue on her left breast. Seto smirks before entering the shower and moving so that he is behind Bakura, it's a good thing that these two chose the master bedroom, and therefore have the master bathroom, because most showers probably wouldn't be large enough for what is about to take place.

_In Mai and Isis's room (Yuri)_

Mai sighs as she wakes up, her blonde hair shifting a bit, and then falling in a cascade of golden blonde. She then looks over at Isis, her body turned away from the blonde, her shoulder's raising and falling with each breath.

Mai takes a moment to look over the Egyptian body before sighing; the first night here was the most awkward night of her life, especially with the differences between the two of them. There were then the customs that Isis had, and the rituals that the girl has, mainly, the fact that she has never, ever slept with cloths on. However, the reason behind that Isis refuses to tell.

I move my fingers a bit so that I can grab her shoulder, already remembering the awkwardness of our first night here, well, our fist sober night.

_Flashback_

"_So, Isis, uh, this is going to be a tad awkward, but since the guys won, we will be sharing a bed, is that okay with you?" I ask softly, my eyes directed at the Egyptian woman who is wearing her traditional garb. True, the garb does hug her curves in all the right ways, and shows her best points, but fact remains that it is pretty dull._

"_It's not like we have much of a choice do we? I guess we will split the bed in three, your area, my area, and the neutral zone. Neither of us are allowed outside of our area, and no one goes in the neutral zone, fair enough?" Isis asks and I nod. Isis gives me a somewhat forced smile before sighing._

"_You might want to look away for a moment." Isis says, and I raise an eyebrow in question, only to realize that the girl is stripping. Why the hell is she stripping?_

"_There's a bathroom if you are going to change!" I almost shriek and Isis sighs.._

"_I've never slept with clothes on, and I never will!" Isis declares, and I feel my eyes go large. I mean sure, I knew she was from a cult of some sort, but I never knew that these were some of the things that she had to go through._

_When I look back up from the ground Isis is only in her underwear, and seems to be taking them off slowly, as though she is trying to taunt me. Does she realize that I am straight, and I mean straight, straighter than a straight line. My attraction to Joey is only because when we first met and I first fell for him, she was a he!_

_By the time I finish my little mini-rant, the girl is completely nude and sliding slowly into the bed. I turn pink as I leave the bedroom area and go into the bathroom preparing myself for bed. This is going to be so awkward, wait, what was that soft moan, she better not be doing what I think she is doing._

_I look to see her in the bed, both of her hands are on the pillow, so does that mean that whatever is making her…happy…is in her head. Oh dear God, if she doesn't touch herself, does that mean that she is going to molest me in my sleep?_

_Flashback End_

Thank whoever is up there watching me that the answer was no, however, though Isis didn't molest her on that night, the night before was something extremely awkward for the both of them. Well, when they woke up the next morning it was awkward, the night before had been a huge mistake, or at least that's what they dubbed it, so why was it that they kept having affairs repeatedly.

_Flashback, well, the parts she remembers_

"_Ha, Isis, you know you are really funny." I say, leaning on the bed, on now what is considered her half. Isis lays there, completely naked, though I don't mind, actually, I'll admit that the woman has a good body._

"_Am I now? No one has ever told me that." Isis says, and I feel my cheeks heat up, though, Isis doesn't notice, we are way too drunk to even care anymore. _

"_Really, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I ask a smirk on my face. Isis looks at me, slightly taken aback by what I just inquired. I smirk at thus, "Actually, you look really sexy right now." I say and she, well she gets an abashed look on her face, I smirk and move my hands so that they are now around the girl, my fingers clawing into the blankets on either side._

_Isis finally smirks at me too, and I notice her hand move and grab my right breast unfortunately for her, I am wearing a top and, wait, my bra is gone, so I am wearing a top over this. This doesn't faze the other woman; instead she just starts fondling the bosom, her short nails leaving small claw marks._

_Against my better judgment I let out a low breathy moan. I don't even understand, I'm straight, and I have had sex before…okay, well that wasn't supposed to be acknowledged, but anyway, it was with a guy I really care about! I barely know this _woman_!_

_I remove my shirt hastily and remove my skirt so that I am just in my underwear, I don't want to let her enjoy me to soon. I stare at the nude woman below me, and that is when I realize what we are doing, what I am doing. I'm having sex with a woman I barely know, and right now, I don't care, I…I am aroused (yes, it is possible for woman). I want her!_

…

_Wait, now we are both naked and humping harshly, and I have never felt this good. I can't believe that I want a woman, and-_

…

_Oh God, I cane! And now, it is time to pleasure her, she is just lying there expecting me to pleasure her, and, honestly I want her to_

…

_She just came, and I am licking it all up, and I feel like a slut, but I love it so much, and I want to go for another round. "Do you want to go again?" I whisper in her ear once her breathing relaxes a bit._

_Immediately I feel her arms encircle my waist._

_End Flashback_

They didn't really remember what had happened until their third day of vacation, well, actually the morning after their second day, because, they went again on the second day, and every day since. They aren't lovers, no, they aren't friends, they are just there to help with the sexual needs of the other. Like Mai said, she barely know that woman, and quite frankly, she has another person on my mind, and no, it isn't Joey.

"Yes?" Isis says, turning to face Mai, her blue eyes slightly opened, and her hand placed in that sexy way. Mai flushes, she is attracted to the Egyptian, she knows it, her body knows it, all that is left is for her to admit it, however, she did not _like_ the woman.

"I'm going to go shower, if you want to join, might as well come now." I say, and she follows me in.

_Okay, skipping to about 5:00 that night_

The group was watching television, more so a movie, though no one can really focus with the fact that Mariku keeps muttering something under his voice.

"What are you saying?" Anzu asks, keeping any sign of annoyance out of her breath. Mariku keeps muttering, though the volume only gets a little louder.

"What?" Marik asks, and once again the muttering gets louder, though still not enough for anyone to truly hair what the crazy Egyptian is muttering.

"What the hell are you saying, my Ra, do we need to send you to a mental institute?" Bakura proclaims. Mariku then raises his voice so that it is in the middle of a normal speaking voice and yelling.

"RyouisaprostitueRyouisaprost itiueRyouisaprostitute." The muttering continues incessantly as everyone turns to look at Ryou who's cheeks are a deep red and eyes are downcast. Bakura leans down to Ryou's ear, saying that she is sitting on his lap and starts muttering words and phrases of comfort to combat the words that exit the unstable yami's mouth.

"I am not a prostitute." Ryou whispers through gritted teeth. Mariku cackles.

"So, how many people have you slept with?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at the girl, Ryou's eyes go downcast, well more so now.

"One more than you. I mean what the hell, you are mad at me, cut the middle person out!" Bakura nearly shrieks. The room is silent for a moment before Mariku continues muttering.

"RyouisBakura'sbitchRyouisBakura'sbitchRyouisBakura'sbitchRyouisSeto'sbitchRyouisSeto'sbitchRyouisSetoandBakura'sbitch," Bakura automatically wraps his arms around Ryou, feeling the girl ready to bolt.

"I am no one's bitch. Okay, just because I'm not made of anger and hate and have the full capacity of love, and am willing to share it, doesn't mean that I am a bitch, slut, prostitute, or anything in that category." Ryou says before angrily bolting out of the room.

Bakura turns to Mariku, his eyes perfect red, not even the slightest hint of brown in them anymore.

"Go apologize to her now!" Bakura hisses as Mariku looks at him boredly. The temperature of the room drops about 20 degrees, and most people start cuddling together to try and keep the warmth that still remains in the room.

"Or else what?" Mariku asks, raising an eyebrow lazily. Bakura's face remains harsh.

"Simple, you are made of darkness, I am the ruler of darkness, not the baka Pharaoh, what would happen if I were to take away that darkness?" Bakura questions, starting to calm down and relax, a cocky smirk on his face.

Mariku looks at him with slight surprise on his face. He however quickly masks the surprise and his face returns to that of an impassive one. "Prove it," he demands, and Bakura continues to smirk. He snaps his fingers and Mariku's arm starts to disintegrate into thin air. Mariku's eyes go wide as he quickly stands up and glowers at the white-haired teen, "Fine." Mariku hisses as he turns and makes his way out the door.

He walks for a bit then sees foot prints in the sand below. He follows the tracks and finally makes his way to where the girl is sitting on the beach. Ryou turns to look at him, but then just turns back and stares at the woman.

Now, everyone has heard how beautiful Ryou looks in the moonlight, and everyone has heard how she looks like an angel, so I have no reason to go over it. All I'm going to say is that Ryou looked dramatic, as if she and the moon and her had a deal that Ryou would always have the perfect complexion in the moon, and in return her hair is forever white or something like that.

"Why are you here, you made it obvious that you hate me, though you haven't given me a plausible reason… Did Bakura threaten you…he probably did. So, I'm going to end up with some half ass apology that I'm just going to accept because I am that kind of person, right?" Ryou asks, finally looking up to Mariku in the end. The Egyptian nods.

"Then we are going to pretend everything is okay so that Bakura doesn't actually kill you, while you plot a way to get rid of me without Bakura finding out. Unimpressive, and too simple, I should also warn you by means of you I am immortal. I have both demon and angel blood within me. Therefore you would have to find something to kill all three mes, but that's the easy part isn't it. It's the cover up, because you would have a curse hanging over your head. And all of this escalates because you are too dense to realize that no matter what you do, I still love you. And that's the part that sucks, the part that once I realize I love someone, the love for them will never go away. But you don't want to hear that bullshit. So, give me this half ass form of an apology, don't worry, I'm used to them." Ryou says.

"You talk too much, and man, have you ever thought of, I don't know, non-worse case scenarios." Mariku asks, and Ryou simply shrugs.

"It's always worst case scenarios with me. I watch someone in a car that I care about they die. I'm in the car with the last two people I can assure you love me, there is an accident, they die; I'm unscathed and left with the guilt. My dad gets a job and we never talk anymore. My dad gives me something, it's cursed. I try to reclaim the one person I loved…well, back then. I become a girl. I walk into an alleyway alone, and I am raped, and have to fake being dead to escape, though I'm pretty sure I would have been dead had I been human. But that's just some of the things wrong with my life, it's okay though, like I said, I'm used to it." Ryou says, then starts laughing. "Dear Ra, I sound like some of the sluts at our school that have a crush on either Seto, you, Yami, or Bakura. What is wrong with me? The amount of times I've wanted to kill those girls for even looking your way. I mean, can't they take a hint. Well, I guess it's my turn." Ryou says, getting up and turning to walk back to the hotel room, only to have Mariku shoot his arm out, catch her, and drag her back down.

"You talk way too much, but my Ra you do, never do that again and I'll date you again, though not your yami, he's an asshole." Mariku mutters the last part.

"He really cares about you, but do whatever. I just don't want you to hate me, actually any of us. Maybe you two could get another partner." Ryou says, only to be blocked from speaking any further by a kiss. "Okay, okay, I talk too much, I get it, let's go back." Ryou says, grabbing the teenager by the hand and dragging him back to the room."

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I guess I should've said that there was going to be het, yaoi, and yuri, with limes, lemony hints. Oh well, I hope you enjoy, now to get Bakura and Mariku happy together again. I WILL CATCH UP!**

**Review please, and take the poll. It beckons to you **


	13. Chapter 13

"Urg, I can't believe that it is raining today. I mean why is it even doing that, we are in dry season here?" Ryou complains, gaining the attention of a couple of her friends. The group looks at her with a raised eyebrow, as though all of them are silently asking her to answer their question.

"Rainy season, where it'll rain and dry up just as quickly, in this part of the world there are only two seasons, rainy and dry. The fact of the matter is that rainy season ended in November, so why do we have to suffer with the rain. Damn it, we should've done something yesterday, why did you guys have to be so grumpy?" Ryou almost whines as silence encases the room.

"Ry, a group of us went to the beach yesterday." Joey explains softly, and Ryou cocks an eyebrow. She was out of her room by at least one, so when did they have the chance to go, and why wasn't she invited?

"We also went shopping, which is what you saw on the note." Serenity says when she sees the other girl's pain. It isn't really a fair thing for them to be excluding people in the group, and truth be told, the beach trip was completely random. Some girls and guys had walked up to them and invited them to hang out. They were British, so, most of the speaking was done by Joey, which wasn't a good thing because to that group of people, the New York accent was just annoying.

"Yeah, we met a group of British assholes, trust me Ry, it was better that you didn't come." Joey says, remembering Ryou's soft British accent and the fact that the group had gotten into a fight over which place is better, Britain of Japan. Damn those British kids are stronger than they look.

"Um, okay," Ryou says softly, her eyes shooting over to the couch. A small sigh escapes her lips as she looks back to her friends, a questioning look forming on her face. "Hey guys, we should play a game, and no, not a duel." She adds sternly at the end, glaring at the four people who were already grabbing their decks from where they always kept them.

"Oh, oh, I know, we can play truth or dare!" Mokuba exclaims, and people start murmuring in agreement before Bakura shakes his head.

"Excellent idea Mokuba, but I am sure we can improve on it so that not everyone chooses Truth. Let's change it to dare or double dare. If you chose dare and you are given a dare you don't like, then you don't have to do it, however, you have to say something embarrassing about yourself, or something embarrassing that you have done. If you chose Double Dare, then we are allowed to give you even the most insane dare, and you have to do it. With double dares there are no limits, simple as that." Bakura explains, his arms crossed over his chest and a confident smirk placed on his lips. There is silence in the room for a few moments before everyone sighs, knowing that Bakura would eventually get what he wants in the end regardless of their choices now.

"Fine Tomb Robber, and I take it that you want to go first." Yami says and Bakura smirks.

"Actually, I don't really care, I just don't want to play a boring game in which everyone chooses truth, so Pharaoh, since you are so high and mighty, why don't you start it off for us." Bakura says with a slight tilt of his head, that normally, would look innocent, but on Bakura it is a bribe, a dare within itself.

"Okay, fine, Joey, dare or double dare?" Yami asks, looking over at the blonde with a Brooklyn accent. Yami looks perfectly calm, but anyone with a sharp eye (Seto and Bakura) can see the calculating look in his eye.

"Double dare me!" Joey says, and an evil smirk breaks onto his face, causing Joey to flinch a bit.

"Fine then, I'll even be nice. Give one girl in this room a lap dance." Yami says, and Bakura is mildly impressed. Of course it would have to do with sex, he isn't that creative.

Joey turns a deep shade of pink as she stand up and looks at each of her friends, trying to analyze which one would be the least awkward.

Serenity is his sister so that is just straight up wrong. Isis is Marik's sister, and well, that is just awkward. Miho, well they used to be close friends, but things happened and they didn't speak for a while, so that's strange. Anzu is, was, his best female friend, and well, she would probably kill him. Yugi used to be his best friend, so that would be strange. Uh, Marik and Ryou, true they are both bisexual, but we don't speak much, that just leaves Mai, who was my first crush.

She makes her way over to the girl and plops down into her lap, much to her surprise. Joey immediately starts moving her hips in as teasing way as she can, saying that she isn't the dancer type; the younger girl's eyes are shut tightly, though she can hear the wolf whistles and cat calls. Mai leans forward and wrap her arms around Joey's waist, laughing into the girl's ear though this entire thing is a joke. After a moment Joey stops and moves back to my seat by Seto, who immediately pulls the girl onto his lap and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ok, my turn. Duke, dare or double dare?" Joey asks, and the fact that Joey is sending wary glances at her sister doesn't calm anyone.

"Dare," Duke says, and Joey smirks looking over at one of her closest friends as a plan to get the two away from Serenity forms.

"Go make out with Honda," Joey says with a cock of her head toward her friend for emphasis.

Duke pales and looks over at Honda who is now pointedly glaring at Joey. The male sighs, "Serenity and I had sex once." Duke says, using the secret instead. Serenity flushes as Joey turns red and tries to grab Duke, only to have Seto tighten his grip around the girl's waist.

"I liked her first!" Honda huffs, turning away and pouting, only to have Miho smile at him. Honda flushes for a moment before regaining his composure and glaring at Duke.

"C'mon moneybags, let me at 'im. What if it were Mokuba," Joey screams, and with that Seto releases the grip and Duke is harshly tackled and pinned to the ground. Joey then raises her hand only to have her and grabbed. The male turns and looks up to see Serenity holding his hand, tears in her eyes.

"Please Joey, don't do it, it was only a one night stand, I…I don't like him," Serenity says softly. Joey looks up at her sister and sees the pleading bluish-gray eyes looking down at her, Joey sighs as she looks down at the boy she has pinned to the floor, but then looks back at Serenity. She sighs, getting off of the male and slowly making her way back to her seat.

Duke then looks around and notices that Bakura is looking off into space, his arms idly wrapped around Ryou. Hmm, there should be a way to get back at these bastards for hurting his friends, shouldn't there?

"Yami, dare or double dare?" Duke asks cocking his eyebrow a bit.

"Double dare," Yami says, not wanting to appear meek in front of the other yamis. They would never let him live this down.

"Go French Bakura," Duke says, and Ryou easily slides off of his lap and pats it for Yami, an innocently evil smile on her face.

Yami cautiously stands up and slowly makes his way over to where Bakura is seated and slowly slides onto his lap, straddling the albino teen. He wraps his arms around the older male's neck, leaning in to kiss the albino teen. At first, Bakura is completely still, however, when Duke yells, "Bakura, a French requires two people," Duke proclaims, and slowly Bakura wraps his arms around Yami's waist, pulling him slightly closer and deepening the kiss.

Tongues invade mouths and fights start up between said owners of the tongue. A small moan escapes Yami's mouth causing everyone's eyes to bulge, eyes bulge larger when there is a small buck of Yami's lips.

Yugi in the background starts pouting and Ryou slowly makes her way over to the girl and hugs her. Yugi hives her friend a small smile before wrapping her arms around Ryou and moving to sit on the whitenette's lap.

"Does anyone notice how Ryou gets anyone and everyone to like her?" Mariku asks, and the girl scoffs.

"I do not!" The girl huffs. "Only certain people like me, and I don't even know why they like me, I mean I swear to Ra I am a curse." Ryou whines.

The two finally break apart, Yami gasping for air, and Bakura simply smirking.

"Well, well, Pharaoh, I never knew you felt that way." Bakura teases with a smirk. Yami glares at the man, though the glare is very half-hearted, and no one can take him seriously with that dark blush covering a good 90% of his face. Yami looks away, and immediately he looks over at Yugi who is in Ryou's arms, Ryou stroking the star-fished-shaped-haired girl's back. Ryou looks up at Yami, though the girl isn't mad, in fact, she offers the male a small comforting smile.

"Aibou, can I-" Yami starts, only to be cut off by Ryou.

"Yami, let me speak to her first," Ryou says, standing up and tugging Yugi to follow her. Yugi looks up at the girl tears in her eyes and the two quickly exit the room.

Silence ensues as everyone's eyes go downcast, trying to avoid Yami's eyes. Bakura of course, just turns to Seto and the two of them start speaking in hushed voices, Joey every now and then adding words to the conversation. By the end it seems the three have reached some sort of an agreement, and Bakura's eyes simply glance over at Marik and Mariku.

Marik at first is about to glare and curse the male out for doing what he has done, but then there is another distinguishable look in his eyes that stops Marik from saying anything: confusion.

The door opens and Ryou walks in first, a silent Yugi behind her. Ryou's face is so impassive that it can pass off as Bakura's, while confusion is etched onto each and every one of Yugi's features.

"You guys need to sort out your feelings," Honda says, and Bakura smirks.

"For the most part, I have, the Pharaoh is fun to annoy and play with his feelings, besides that, since someone is glaring at me – a glance over at Ryou who's eyes are narrowed dangerously – he is a pretty good duelist, though everyone knows the shrimp is better." Bakura says, with a simple shrug of his shoulders. Ryou gives him an innocent smile.

"Hey guys, we can sort over this stuff later. As of right now, can we continue with the game, I don't want any more depressing stuff to happen." Yugi says, her normally large amethyst eyes that much larger.

"Fine, Marik, dare or double dare?" Yami asks, looking at the girl who is currently glaring intently at him.

"Dare," Marik says, with much defiance, as though the teens were simply playing truth or dare and double dare wasn't an option.

"Hmm, go give Duke a blow job," Yami says, and once again Bakura rolls his eyes. This is also when Yami realizes that he is still seated in Bakura's lap, yet the other yami isn't holding him. Should he move now, or would that just look strange.

Yugi slowly moves herself so that she is sitting in Ryou's lap. Two could play at this game, and there was a huge possibility that she would win, because it's quite obvious that for her and Ryou, the emotions aren't faked, but then again, were they even faked on Yami's part?

"Okay, so something embarrassing about myself, hmm, Mariku and I never use protection…" Marik muses, though no one is honestly shocked.

Ryou gently moves Yugi off of her lap and moves to grab her sandy blonde friend's arm. She then drags the girl with her into the bathroom, and once again all is quiet.

"We are never, ever, playing this game again," Yami muses, and Yugi nods in agreement.

_With Ryou and Marik_

"Dammit Marik just pee of the fucking strip!" Ryou yells in a whispered tone.

Marik looks at the strip in her hand and sighs. The girl pulls down her undies and squats over the toilet, staring at Ryou who is leering right back at her. The girl pees, though with not the best aim, saying as some of the urine ended up on her fingers.

The girl flushes the toilet and moves to give Ryou the strip, Ryou simply looks at the girl like she is crazy.

Marik sighs as she waits a little, and then slowly, the green plus sign appears on the paper, and tears start to fall from the girl's eyes. "Oh my Ra I'm pregnant," she whispers.

Ryou simply glowers at her and motions for the girl to put the strip in the garbage and wash her hands. Marik does so and the two exit the bathroom in silence, and that is how everyone knows the results.


	14. Chapter 14

A soft knocking at their door wakes a sleepy Marik. The girl pulls on her robe and makes her way over to the door, whipping the door open to see her best friend Ryou standing before her, the girl dressed in perfectly good outing clothes.

"Marik hurry and get dressed, we are going to go and make sure that you are pregnant." Ryou says in a commanding voice. Marik looks at her friend and isn't surprised by the scowl on her face. She sighs as she turns and makes her way back into the bedroom and takes a quick shower and dressed before going out to meet Ryou.

"C'mon," Ryou says softly a hand held out to Marik as though she is a frightened animal. Marik smiles softly as she grabs Ryou's hand. Naturally, Marik wants to pull the other girl into a tight hug and feel her body against hers.

Ryou starts walking away, Marik slowly trailing the girl as they make their way out of the room and into the hall. Marik sighs, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she is going for a doctor's pregnancy test, with her best friend, and one of her loves.

Ryou looks back at her friend and slows her walking pace a bit giving her friend a smile. "Are you embarrassed?" She asks, though it is clear that she already knows the answer.

"Yes," Marik replies dejectedly.

"Don't be, look, you and Mariku probably wanted the full experience and you didn't know that you could use Shadow Magic. Marik, I've slept with more guys than you, trust me, if either one of us is a prostitute, it's me." Ryou says, her eyes flushing downcast towards the end.

"You aren't a prostitute, and let's face it, the one time you slept with Mariku and I it was more so rape. Therefore you've only willingly slept with two people." Marik says, pulling Ryou a bit closer to her.

"Whatever you say. Here's the taxi." Ryou says dismissively pushing the girl in before her. Marik, once she or properly seated next to Ryou rests her head in the crook of the other girl's neck, tears starting to flow down her cheek.

"What about the father?" Marik whispers, though she simply shrugs.

"Marik, the only likely father is Mariku based off if the time you supposedly had intercourse with him and when the test was taken. On top of that, those tests aren't the best, hence the reason we are going to the doctors. I also asked Bakura if we had the specific cards to do a reading for you to check, but we didn't. Honestly, I doubt that you actually are pregnant." Ryou says with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Actually I look at this as more of a wakeup call for you to start using protection." Ryou concludes as Marik nods meekly.

The taxi driver looks back at the two girls for a moment and flashes them a smile. He is one of the islands natives, though most, if not all people can speak English. Ryou gives the male a smile and nods happily as the two exit the car, the drive to the hospital having been extremely short.

"C'mon, let's go." Ryou says, for what feels like the millionth time that day trying her best to soothe her friend.

The two make their way into the hospital Ryou signing the two in. Since Creole is a derivative of French Ryou is easily able to tell most of the conversations, however, she is unable to really take part in the conversations themselves.

"Okay, you need to fill in this information and then I'll hand it back. It is just basic stuff, but since we've only been girls for so long, well, most of it will have to be made up," Ryou explains shoving the clipboard into Marik's hands. The girl sighs as she takes the pen and starts filling out the paper.

_Pack at the hotel room_

Mariku has been walking back and forth wordlessly for the last hour and a half. And though his face remained stoic, everyone knew that on the inside he was petrified. He is still trying to grasp the concept of love, and now the fact that he has to learn to love something he created, more importantly, this something he created having to learn emotions with him, and him being a high school student, and the fact that technically he had just turned nine. He was not ready for this.

Bakura, who had been watching his friend pace back and forth decided that he should go over and try and ease his friend. Though, the more he thought about this idea the less he liked it. Helping his friend, in a way was like sticking out the olive branch, admitting that he was wrong, and honestly he wasn't. So, instead he decides to keep his mouth shut.

_One hour later_

He is sick of it, which is the only way to describe his feelings right now. The others had went out to spend time at the beach, thus leaving him and Mariku alone, so, no one would be able to stop him from murdering Mariku. Of course, that would also end up with him losing Ryou, so he would have to try another tactic.

"Would take a fucking chill pill, I have been sitting here watching you pace back and forth for almost three fucking hours. If she's pregnant then it's both of your faults, should've used protection." Bakura basically hisses and Mariku turns and glares at him.

"If you don't like it so much then leave like the rest of them!" Mariku hisses. "You don't even know how it feels huh, what if it were Ryou?" Mariku hisses and Bakura smirks.

"Ryou and I ALWAYS use Shadow Magic protection," Bakura coos, and Mariku glowers.

"What if she got pregnant through all the times she had been raped?" Mariku asks, a sly smirk crossing his features when Bakura pales, because we all know how pale Bakura is and how unlikely it is for him to pale.

"She was only raped once without protection. I used Shadow Magic to always block her from STD's or pregnancy. If she wants to have a child, then I will lift the block, but until then she is always blocked." Bakura says with a simple shrug.

Mariku becomes quiet as though he is looking for a way to prove Bakura wrong or make him seem like the person at fault. After thinking for a while only one possible answer comes up. "And what if you are the father?" He asks, and Bakura shrugs.

"Not possible, the pregnancy wouldn't of picked it up because not enough time would have went by in order for the body to respond and more importantly that little white sheet. What a shame, and either way, I always use Shadow blocks whenever taking someone, last thing I want is to catch something, or more importantly, become a _father_." He says, the last word rolling off of his tongue with extra sarcasm. Mariku growls, but in the end sighs.

"Fine, teach me," he says, not even meeting the albino's eyes for the fear of already knowing that he had lost.

"It's simple, just concentrate on the Shadows around you and manipulate them so that they plug someone up," Bakura says with a smirk.

Mariku leers at the pale yami before concentrating a bit, he moves his hand in a circle and then moves one finger up, causing Bakura to jump and grab his behind.

"Good, good, just, don't make it as forceful, you shouldn't be able to feel that it's there." Bakura explains and the blond yami nods.

This process continues for a while, Mariku slowly and slowly getting better until Bakura smirks. "Okay, now I don't feel it, but we have to make sure that it is there." He says, and then realizes what he is heavily insinuating. Mariku also notices and smirks at the furiously blushing now pouting Bakura.

The taller Egyptian, makes his way over to the pale yami and takes a seat right next to him on the couch a smirk planted on his face as he rests his head on the other yami's lap and switches to a resting position.

"So, do I have to carry you to my room, or are you going to go there on your own?" Mariku asks, and that's when some mixture of a blush and pale crosses Bakura's face, Mariku snickers as Bakura makes his way into the room, quickly throws off his clothes and makes his way over to the bed.

"This is only for the purpose of making sure that the-" However, Bakura is unable to finish his mini-speech when his lips are roughly attacked by Mariku's, the pale yami being pinned to the bed by the bruising force.

Mariku, not having done so before takes as the opportunity to remove his clothing too by quickly straddling Bakura, allowing Bakura for once to see the perfectly tanned muscles of his chest. The kiss quickly ensues.

The kiss continues as Mariku bits Bakura's bottom lip, however, said yami being used to that trick, him having used it on Ryou many times, doesn't budge. However, when a knee digs into his crotch a soft moan emits from his mouth and Mariku uses the opportunity to stick his tongue into Bakura's mouth.

Tongues battle for dominance, and in the end, it is Mariku's tongue which wins, and he ends up mapping out the pale yami's mouth, all the while having a hand gently caress the yami's growing need.

The kiss ends and Bakura glares at Mariku, however, his glare is taken as intense as it is supposed to be because it is quite obvious that Bakura is holding back the moans he would like to unleash.

"J-just fuck me already, oh fuck!" Bakura moans out as a skilled tongue licks along the underside of his shaft. Mariku stops for a moment to see what he has. He has a sweating Bakura lying before him, legs wide open, hard, not as a rock yet, but hard. The male is definitely trembling, but why is unknown. He seems to be quite eager, if the statement he just said is supposedly any judge. The males eyes are clenched shut, and his fingers are digging into the bed sheet, as though he doesn't want to touch Mariku, well, we'll just have to fix that won't we?

_With Ryou and Marik_

Marik continues to climb the stairs, Ryou sitting on her back. The girl then takes out her key and enters into the apartment bellowing, "GUESS WHAT?"

Marik frowns when she realizes that there is no one there, but smirks when she hears the moans coming from their bedroom.

"I think they forgave each other," Marik concludes, Ryou simply gives an amused chuckle. "Well then, since they don't want to hear my fantastic news, Ryou, would you like to accompany me in bed?" Marik teases, but flushes when Ryou answers, "yes."

Marik carries the girl into her room and drops her on her bed. Ryou smiles up at him as Marik simply blushes, moving over to straddle the other girl.

Ryou sits up and then giggle at how backwards their seating is, only for Marik to flip the two of them. She then looks to Ryou with a knowing look in her eyes. "This means you'll have to be slightly more assertive until we flip again." Marik informs as Ryou capture's the blonde's lips in a kiss.

The kiss is short, sweet, and to the point, causing Marik to laugh. "Cute, but this is how you assert a kiss," Marik informs, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist and leaning in and kissing her. The kiss is much more passionate, Marik biting on Ryou's bottom lip to gain access into the girl's mouth.

Now, this was the first time the two got so intimate in a kiss, so Marik took her time mapping out Ryou's mouth, trying to memorize every last detail. Ryou lets out a soft moan as Marik pulls the girl flush up against her.

The kissing continues as Marik pins her best friend to the bed (very awkward…) not minding in the slightest that technically they were lying on the bed upside down. Ryou's arms tighten more so around Marik's neck, forcing the girl to deepen the kiss. Marik slowly moves her hand up and then lightly runs it through Ryou's hair, lifting the girl enough so that his hand could easily run underneath.

A knee brushes between Marik's crotch and the girl moans, her eyes looking back down at Ryou, whose emerald eyes are now staring at her intently. It was obvious what her eyes were saying, they were pleading with her to hurry up. And to think that Marik had only asked the question as a joke, lady luck is being nice to her today.

Marik sits up so that she is once again straddling her friend's waist. She then slowly runs her fingers against Ryou's skin, slowly removing said girl's top, pouting of course when her fingers ran over the bra. The girl quickly discards Ryou's shirt, her own going quickly after. She then removes Ryou's brazier, smiling at the two mounds on her chest. Ryou looks up at Marik with pleading eyes and the girl sighs, discarding her own bra too, leaving them naked from the waist up.

Marik leans forward and starts licking one of the girl's breasts, her tongue teasingly swirling around the base of the bosom. Ryou moans softly moving her hips a bit to get more action.

"Someone is a little anxious," Marik teases, and Ryou flushes, was she always anxious in the bedroom. Did the others like it? Hate it? Or did they not care at all? "Don't worry, coming from you it is adorable," Marik teases, looking up from her ministrations when she felt her friend tense. Marik then moves to the other bosom, and Ryou ends up clutching the girl's hair. Marik simply chuckles. "The perfect mixture of cute and sexy," she says before nipping at Ryou's hard nipple causing the girl to gasp.

_Mariku and Bakura_

Mariku had just cum into Bakura's anal hole, and to be honest, both men had enjoyed the intercourse. However, there had been a purpose behind their actions and they were about to justify them.

"You know the drill, open your legs," Mariku commands, looking over the pale yami who now has bites and bruises littering his body. Mariku chuckles, the look suits him. Bakura does as he is told as Mariku positions himself at the other male's entrance. Slowly he inserts his abnormally large tongue into the tight hole causing Bakura to moan out softly, his fingers once again clawing into the sheets of the bed. Mariku flashes the man a thumbs up to dignify that there is no cum as of yet, and slowly moves his tongue in further. He feels the strain of the sheets tighten and realizes that he can have some fun with this. Mariku slowly moves his tongue in and out of Bakura's entrance, causing the pale teen to moan. Said pale teen then looks at Mariku with a scowl on his face.

"You aren't supposed to be pleasuring me, you are checking to make sure your protection worked," Bakura hisses. Mariku simply smirks and sticks his tongue back into the male's hole, moving his tongue in and out, his tongue moving deeper with every thrust.

Bakura on the bed is a mess. Every time Mariku's tongue goes deeper the male arches his back in pleasure. Tears were starting to form on the covers, and Bakura's hard-on was aching with the need to be touched. Once again Bakura was also a flushed, sweating, writhing, moaning, and panting mess on the bed.

Mariku finally takes notice to Bakura's need and moves one hand from Bakura's waist to the male's need and starts stroking it roughly. Bakura was seeing white, the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach until it becomes too much. "Ma-ma-" that is all the teen gets out before he climaxes into Mariku's hand and all over his chest.

The teen's breathing is heavy, though he quickly works on getting it back under control and relaxing his racing heart and cooling down his body. Mariku crawls back onto the bed next to Bakura and smirks pulling the male atop him. Bakura glowers at the teen, but Mariku in the end just forces the male's head down so that he can relax.

"It worked, perfectly," Mariku whispers into the other male's ear. Bakura smirks from where he is resting, but doesn't do much else, of course, that it until they hear. "OH RA MARIK!"

The two basically jump out of bed and race to put on random pieces of clothing that fit before making their way to the room in which the sound came from. The two barge inside to see Marik's tongue by Ryou's female entrance, licking up the fluids that had just exited her body.

Once Marik is done she smirks at Ryou, "Okay, my turn, and since you have just watched me you can go based off of that." Marik says with a smile as the two flip places, both of them completely ignoring their gaping yamis.

Ryou moves so that she is straddling Marik, and like how Marik his she leans over and starts kissing and nipping at Marik's neck, making her way down to her chest where she licks the base of Marik's right bosom while her thumb needs over the girl's left nipple. Marik moans loudly while Mariku's hand finds its way back into his pants. Bakura pouts, saying that his cock as of right now was spent, but it'll be happy soon.

Ryou's tongue moves up and down the girl's right bosom, every now and then swirling around the hard nipple. After a while Ryou starts sucking the individual nipple, her hand now taking time to caress the entire left breast.

Ryou eventually switches sides, pleasuring the other breast before licking, nipping, and kissing her way down the toned stomach, dipping into the girl's navel. Ryou stops there then removes herself from Marik's body, staring at the vaginal area between Marik's legs.

Marik, noticing her friends discomfort sits up and grabs her friend's hand. "Start with one," The girl whispers softly and Ryou complies. Marik then guides the girl's finger to her hole and helps her friend push her finger in. A soft moan escapes Marik's lips as her hand guides her best friend's hand so that she starts a slow rhythm. Marik then leans in and kisses Ryou, trying to alleviate the girl's worries and fears. Did Ryou not understand that no matter what Marik would always love her?

"Okay, a second finger," Marik whispers breaking the kiss, and Ryou brings her second finger and starts pumping in and out of Marik. Marik wraps her arms around her friend and brings her body closer, she just needs to feel it. Marik starts thrusting her hips to meet Ryou's finger, her head lolling on her shoulders as she moans.

"Ry-" however, Marik is cut off when she hears the door open and hears Anzu scream, "We're back!"

With a final thrust Marik comes right in between the two girls spread legs, most of is either going on Ryou's fingers or splattering to the girl's thighs. The two then look over at their yamis who are also sweaty messes, their hands stuffed in their pants and finishing themselves off. Ryou sighs as she moves to get up, only to carried by Marik. Marik takes the girl to the bathroom and pulls on the shower, both yamis following after them.

_Later_

After excuses had been made for the shower and everything, no one wanted to admit that they had slept with anyone, well Bakura and Mariku only didn't admit it for their battle purposes, but they had their reasons, everyone sat in a circle.

"So, was it positive or negative?" Anzu asks, and Marik smiles proudly.

"I am not pregnant! And from now on I will use protection!" Marik proclaims loudly.

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy New Years! This chapter would've been out yesterday, but I went to two parties. Anyways, two days and four chapters left, and even worse, tomorrow I'm back in school.**

**Anyways, that was my first lemons, why it is Yuri, only Ra knows, it's not even my OTP… It's just this. Also, I AM A VIRGIN! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS WORKS SO, FANFICTION HELPED!**

**REVIEW AND TAKE THE POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, so what are we going to do today?" Marik asks as she stares up at the roof from her spot on the couch. Silence follows her question as everyone silently ponders what the group should do for the day.

"Oh, I signed us up for swimming with dolphins today, is that good?" Ryou asks softly looking over at everyone from where she was lying, using Bakura's lap as a pillow. The group looks around at each other and they nod in agreement deciding that they would enjoy swimming with the sea mammals.

"Okay good, we have to be there at one," Ryou says getting up and pulling Bakura up behind him. The two make their way to their room and the door shuts behind them. After that everyone slowly makes their way to their room and pulls on their swimsuits so that they can prepare for the trip.

_At the place_

"Okay, so you stick out your hand and the dolphin will touch its nose to your hand." The man says his accent thick. Ryou, being the first one to go holds her hand above the dolphin. The dolphin hops out of the water and touches its nose to Ryou's hand. It does the same with Marik, Mariku, Yami, Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Miho, Anzu, Honda, Duke, Joey, Mai, and Isis, however, with Bakura the dolphin simply snorts and sprays water all over male's face causing the others to giggle, or some just straight up laugh.

The male looks surprised but simply shrugs. "Okay, now ma'am, please step into the water, and you will get to ride on the dolphins back." The man continues, holding his hand s that he can help the girl into the water. Ryou skillfully makes her way into the water before the man instructs her to hold her hand out again, and when he feels the dolphin's arms to grab and hold on.

Ryou does so and the when the dolphin comes she grabs a hold of the dolphin. The dolphin takes her for a ride diving under the water and then leaping out. The girl smiles for the picture and then the dolphin does a flip, Ryou holding on all the while. The dolphin slowly makes her way back to sure, and when Ryou dismounts the dolphin the dolphin takes her time nuzzle Ryou while Ryou caresses the animal gently before giving it a quick peck before getting out of the water.

Marik goes into the water next and does as Ryou did. When the dolphin came Marik grabbed a hold of the little fin and was dragged alongside the dolphin at high speeds. Marik then has the nerve to try and remove one hand, but sensing that the dolphin is moving too fast to do so, so instead she clutches to the mammal and holds on enjoying the ride.

Mariku goes after, and unlike Marik, he does let go of the dolphin and ends up being flung back a bit. Everyone laughs except for the guide who facepalms, not understanding why these teenagers couldn't understand that all you had to do was hold on. Only God knew why the other girl was doing flips with that dolphin and why the dolphin was so comfortable around her, it was just so annoying.

Most of the other people had no problem with the dolphin, all of them getting normal pictures, Mokuba's holding the youth of innocence, while they managed to get Seto, frowning which I guess is nothing out of the normal since he was wearing his normal cold façade.

Of course, Bakura being part demon does not help the dolphin situation, so that when the dolphin comes he does many flips, and ultimately causes Bakura to fall unceremoniously into the water. The male then resurfaces and glares at the dolphin, ready to strike, only to have Ryou and Yugi staring at him with large puppy dog eyes. He glowers at the girl, but the power of the eyes is too strong and he ends up swimming back to sure.

"Okay, the final thing is the dolphin kiss," the man says and Bakura gets mad.

"There is no way in hell I am letting that beast anywhere near my face," Bakura hisses before stalking out of the area. Ryou sighs, a small frown gracing her features. She stares at her yami as he leaves the area.

"Come on Ryou," Marik coaxes to get Ryou to stop staring. The female Egyptian grabs her friends arm and moves her towards the water's edge where the girl gingerly steps in. The dolphin, noticing the girl's hurt nuzzles her and does whatever she can to help make the pale female feel better.

After a bit of nuzzles, hugs, kisses and treats from the dolphin the man tells the girl to go back and allow everyone else to take their pictures. When it is over Seto purchases a few pictures that people took with the dolphins, and other people have to pay for their own since they aren't on Seto's preferred list.

The ride back to the hotel is silent, and everyone seems to just be waiting. The swimming with the dolphins had only taken about two hours, which had left the rest of the day to do something, anything, but there was truly nothing to do, except talk about their feelings, and no one wanted to do that.

"Oh, Bakura and I were speaking," Yami starts, and immediately the room is filled up with gasps as everyone looks between the two. True, there are feelings to be sorted out between the two, but that doesn't mean, well, when would they have had the time to talk things out between the two of them?

"Please continue," Ryou says after everyone recovers from their initial shock.

"There is a street party just a couple blocks away from here to celebrate the New Year, and we decided that we should go." Yami explains in that smooth baritone voice that tends to cause both Yugi and Anzu to flush.

"Really, like the ones back home?" Marik asks with a cock of an eyebrow.

"No, this is a one night celebration," Bakura says, "Though they have some of the main traits such as dancing, drinking, partying, oh come on, please tell me you guys have been to some form of a street party before?" Bakura almost whines out the last part.

"Ho, we haven't. Most of us are naturally Japanese," Seto reminds the pale yami and said yami facepalms.

"I swear, children these days are raised with a lack of international culture," Bakura whispers and Ryou giggles at that.

"You sound like my dad," the girl says with a ditzy little smile on her face. Bakura looks at her and cocks an eyebrow at her, trying to decipher what is so wrong with her.

"Okay, so does that mean that we are going?" Marik asks, now looking excited. Bakura nods as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Marik makes a little squeaking sound before grabbing both Yugi and Ryou's wrist in one hand, and Joey's in the other, dragging the four girls out of the door.

Anzu looks in the direction the four just ran out in and can't help but feel bad. There wasn't any space for her anymore; she was just a side character fading into the background of their lives. Wait, was there ever a point in which she was important, was she always this forgettable?

Honda puts a supportive hand on the female's shoulder and smiles at her. "Don't worry, it's happening to a lot of us, but what can you expect we aren't like them, and we didn't want to give up who we are to be like them," Honda explains making a clear reference to Joey.

Seto hears the obvious reference and growls. "She did not give up her gender just to follow the shrimp." Now the other three yamis in the room seem interested in the fight that just started. "If you didn't know, Joey played an important part in ancient Egypt. She was the Shadow priest Jono who was actually used to battle me when I opposed the Pharaoh. And I, was the Pharaoh's cousin, so don't give me any of that bullshit that Joey is just following the shrimp around like a mutt."

"Yes, we know, because she is your bitch," Duke says dismissively, and Seto glowers at him.

"She can do whatever the hell she wants," Seto says, and Duke simply shrugs.

"You all can, right, that's why you guys have no commitment to anyone. She sleeps with him, but he sleeps with her and some other guy, I mean it's like a major orgy." Duke says, slightly annoyed.

"Don't be jealous because you can't get any," Bakura says resting against the chair in a more relaxed way then what was appropriate of the current situation. Duke glowers at the male opening his mouth to say something that could possibly wound the egotistical group.

"I can get whatever the hell I want!" Duke hisses, and Bakura laughs.

"Paying for it doesn't count, asking your friend for it doesn't count. Do you want to know why we sleep with each other, with the exception of Yami who still is deciding," Bakura says, looking at the ex-pharaoh.

"Go ahead, tell me," Duke challenges the group, though there is a part of him that fears the answer because in a way he already knows what the reason is.

"Because, look at this, these are people who are tolerable, and understand and somewhat care for me, we aren't whores or anything like that, as much as it pains me to say this – he clutches his chest as though he may have a heart attack – we are more so like, oh Ra this hurts, dammit, someone else say it. I can only admit love for one person, well easily that is." Bakura says, and Seto hits him upside the head.

"Why the hell are you being so melodramatic all of the sudden?" Seto asks, and Bakura starts laughing removing his hand from his chest.

"I made a bet with Mariku that I could be as dramatic as the pharaoh over there. How do you think I did?" Bakura asks looking as Seto who has a smirk on his face.

"Not dramatic enough," Seto simply says and Yami pouts, or last he tries to. The other three guys burst out laughing.

"Fuck you guys," Yami says softly and Bakura smiles brightly up at him.

"Gladly."

**Author's Notes:**

**Four chapters might be coming your way to day, who knows. Anyway, the final coupling is starting to take place. Go me!**

**Please, reviews are always welcome!**


	16. Chapter 16

"So how do I do this again?" Ryou asks softly and Marik smirks.

"Lean back, and start moving your hips." Marik says as she holds Ryou by the waist.

"Like this?" Ryou asks nervously as she moves her hips in a slow and teasing circular motion. She repeatedly does this as Marik holds her and starts moving her body in the opposite direction, moving her arms so that they are tightly wrapped around Ryou's waist. The white-haired girl flushes and Marik lets out a soft moan.

"Okay, you quite honestly got that one down, let's try front." Marik says, spinning Ryou around so that the two are facing each other.

"Okay, this one is also somewhat like a hump, however this one you not do to girls," Marik explains as she wraps her arms around Ryou's waist.

"Move your hips the same way, except every now as then buck forward." Marik informs. Ryou nods as moves her hips the way Marik before instructed her. Marik moans again and pulls the girl in closer, Ryou on the other hand flushes deeply, but let's out small little moans that only fuels Marik, the same way Marik's moans fuel her.

"Okay, okay, we got that part. You know the other dances though, so I guess it's just a review and we are done." Marik says, turning Rou around and pulling the girl flush against her body so that Ryou's ass was right between her legs. "Ready," Marik asks, and Ryou nods.

_With the normal girls _

"Hmm, what should we wear?" Anzu asks, never having actually been to a Caribbean dance party like thing. The other girls simply shrug, none of them really knowing the culture. They didn't have the roots, or anyone to tell them how to do the dance, so they were stuck.

"We might as well ask, it's not like we are getting anywhere from here." Mai says and the others nod. It seems like everyone else knew something about it for one reason or the other had connections to the dance.

"Hey Bakura, what do you wear to Carnival?" Anzu asks looking at the group of guys exiting the bedroom.

Bakura pauses and stares at the group with a cocked eyebrow then answers, "Feathers over like a bra piece and then the shorts the length Anzu usually wears them at and really short skirts. Why?" Bakura replies and the girl flushes.

"Wh-what? Is that what Ryou and Marik, and Yugi are wearing?" Anzu asks, peering around the two taller teens to see Yami standing with them, a hidden smirk on his face.

"No, once again, why do you ask?" Bakura asks amusement in his voice.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Mai asks glaring at the guys.

"Well, it's just that Carnival is in spring, Lent more so. Its roots are in ancient Egypt that's why we know all about it. But either way, it's a New Year's Street party," Bakura explains with a smile on his face. The others nod before turning as going into a random room, drinks in their hands.

"So I guess that means that we get to wear whatever we want, but it's warm out tonight." Anzu informs the other girls with a smile on her face. They all nod as Yugi knocks on the door to Ryou and Bakura's room. Ryou opens the door and quickly pulls the girl in before slamming it shut.

The other girls look at the door with cocked eyebrows trying to figure out what that was all about. Sure, the entire, what is it now, eight-way, is so secretive about their relationship, but that it just didn't make sense why she would slam the door.

"C'mon guys let's get changed," Anzu says preparing to leave as Joey is dragged into the room by Marik and Ryou. What are they planning in there? Some form of an orgy?

Mokuba makes his way out of his room and yawns, his arms high above his head stretching his spine.

"C'mon guys, it is time to go," Mokuba says, only to realize the girls aren't prepared at all. The girls sigh as they turn and make their way over to their respective rooms. They quickly change and exit the taxi.

Bakura smirks as he stares at his hikari's outfit licking his lips as images of what he might have to do to his hikari that night enters into his mind. Mariku seems to be groping his hikari while Yami is staring with red cheeks, and Seto is smirking at Joey as the girl hops up every now and then, trying to escape the clutches of the CEO.

Anzu, Serenity, and Miho are glaring at the girls, well only Anzu is glaring, Serenity and Miho are just admiring. It wasn't that they were attracted or anything, it was just that they looked really nice, and for Bakura, they were trying to find what was so provocative that he would be staring at her. Sure, Marik and Joey were showing skin, but Yugi and Ryou remained their normal innocent selves.

It's a true shame that the girls were staring at the group of Shadow Mages, because if they hadn't been, then they would have noticed that both Duke and Honda were staring at them, their hands getting ever closer to their destinations.

A little 'eep' is heard from Miho, and everyone turns to see Honda with one hand around the girl's waist. Miho leans in to Honda and starts to relax into his grip a bit, but another 'eep' is heard and eyes flicker over to see that Serenity is being roughly groped by Duke.

The chestnut-haired girl smacks his hand away and moves to sit by Mokuba who she pulls onto her lap and nuzzles his neck causing the smaller boy to flush. Duke pouts but then goes to Anzu, who once again slaps his hand away. She sighs muttering under her breath, "I am not a prize to be won," which was true. She wanted to be properly loved, not just groped for the fun of groping.

The vehicle soon stops and the group notices that there is police tape blocking off the street meaning that they have arrived. Everyone exits the car, Ryou stopping to pay for the taxi, only to have Joey pay for her, a small smile on her face.

"C'mon people, the party is this way," Marik says grabbing her yami's hand and dragging him to where the music is loudest.

The scent of the area is noticeable, the main scents being those that come from the various barbeques lined up around the area. Smells of chicken, pork, fish, and even curry find their way into the area. It is a hot night, and the winds whipping about don't do anything to soothe you with the heat that they too bring. The little city is full of lights; however the stars too shine bright in the sky.

"Food!" Joey exclaims as she takes off to the nearest restaurant. Seto follows behind her in a slow stroll as Marik whisks Mariku off to the dance floor. Ryou drags Bakura to go try some of the sweets and ice creams the party has to offer, Yami and Yugi following behind them.

Mokuba looks at where his brother and his girlfriend just went and takes Serenity to a restaurant in the other direction. This leaves Mai, Isis, Anzu, Honda, Miho, and Duke, the group just staring off in random directions trying to decide where to go. Duke's eyes go wide and he turns to Honda.

"Dude, Seto's little brother took our girl!" Duke basically shrieks before turning and chasing after the couple. Honda simply shrugs and grabs Miho's hand.

"C'mon, there are other places that we could go check out," Honda says starting to walk off in some random direction. Mho giggles and nods acting like a love-struck school girl, and in a way she was.

Anzu sighs looking around, and then with pleading eyes looks back to Mai, Isis having snuck off somewhere earlier. "Please don't leave me, I'm all alone, no boyfriend, nothing. The guy I like likes someone else, and…" But Anzu doesn't finished, Mai is smirking evilly at her, and she doesn't have the slightest clue as to why.

"Unfortunately, I can't say that I am necessarily single, however, I'm fine with just seeing what we have to enjoy." Mai says, grabbing Anzu's hand and leading her to a part in the crowd.

_With Marik and Mariku_

"Oh Ra hikari, whoever taught you to dance taught you well," Mariku moans, his hands move up and down the females curved body, his hips moving in time with the beat and Marik's own hips. Soft moans erupt from both of them as the two start the steps to the dance they are doing, their hips keeping in beat with the music.

"Come on, let's go join Marik and Mariku," A familiar voice rings from the right and Marik turns around slightly annoyed when she sees Yugi and Yami making their way over.

"Relax hikari, and just dance," Mariku whispers as another soca song comes on. The two start dancing faster, and faster moving to the music, not even noticing when Yami and Yugi start to dance near them.

_With Yugi and Yami_

"How come they are ignoring us?" Yugi asks, amethyst eyes looking up at Yami. Yami smiles as he continues the steps to the dance, spinning Yugi and then pulling the girl to his lap.

Yugi continues the dance the way Marik taught him and Ryou soliciting a moan from the ex-Pharaoh. Yugi giggles and continues the dance. "Hikari, come on, maybe we should just enjoy each other. I mean look at the way they are dancing, I don't think that they will be dancing much longer." Yami says with a smirk. Yugi giggles but then blushes. Was it wrong that she wanted to join them?

Yami, picking up on Yugi's desires smirks before walking over to Mariku and whispering something in his ear. Mariku looks between the two star-fished hair teens and then whispers something into Marik's ears. Marik immediately stops dancing and looks at the two, the girl however remains silent.

After a moment Mariku smirks and nods over to Yugi and Yami to follow them. On the way the two pass Bakura and Ryou who have just started dancing. Mariku shoots Bakura a smirk, but Bakura simply looks back to a flushed Ryou and shakes his head.

The group makes their way to a secluded area near the beach where none of them take their time being formal and they just strip.

_With Ryou and Bakura_

"C'mon hikari, I know you are holding back," Bakura teases causing the girl to blush. He then spins the girl around as he hears the count down.

"5!"

Ryou starts dancing with Bakura, moving her body against his leg causing the two of them to moan.

"4!"

A curious hand finds its way up Ryou's skirt and pinches her.

"3!"

Bakura pulls the girl flush against his body.

"2!"

Bakura grabs the girl's cheek with his free hand while his other hand starts to move his hands up so that it is at the girls back.

"1!"

Bakura pulls the girl close, "I love you," he whispers.

"Happy New Years!"

The crowd proclaims as Bakura leans in and kisses Ryou, using the belief that if you kiss on the dot of a New Year you would be together forever. The kiss is long and passionate, tongues fight for dominance, though, in the end, Ryou loses and Bakura is the one who takes complete control of the kiss. Bakura's hand moves from the girl's cheek and his other hand starts to roam the girl's body. Ryou places her hands on Bakura cheeks and holds the other male as close as she can.

The two finally release from the kiss when the need for air becomes too large. Both pant softly holding each other close, ignoring the sound of the music and people dancing. "I love you too," Ryou whispers before resting her body against Bakura.

"Come on hikari, your minute of dancing has tired you out" Bakura teases, Ryou nudges him but then pulls him back so that the two can continue dancing.

_With Seto and Joey_

"Hey, look, de're's Mai an' Anzu, but where are our siblings?" Joey asks as she looks ahead at the group. Seto shrugs, but then notices Mokuba and Serenity exiting a restaurant hand in hand. He smirks over at his brother who starts making his way in the other direction.

"Hey, Joey, I found them," Seto says turning his direction over back to the two retreating teenagers. The male grabs his girlfriend and drags her over to the two as she glares at them, causing Mokuba to try and hide behind Serenity. The girl giggles as she wraps her arms around the younger boy.

"Joey, please stop harassing my brother with your eyes," Seto says with a smirk. Joey looks at her boyfriend who just smirks back at her.

"Just explain what is going on here and we will discuss the awkwardness of these relationships later." Seto says and Mokuba nods.

"We are on a date," Mokuba says and Seto shrugs, grabbing Joey by her collar and leading her onto the dance floor. Joey starts complaining about how wrong it is, but she soon stops when she feels something on her behind.

The girl looks back about to curse the man out who thought that he could even lay a finger on her, but then stops when she realizes it is only Seto's hand. She turns to look at the man standing before her, honey colored eyes staring wide as Seto does the first few steps to the dance that yami had taught him, but then quickly spins Joey around so that the two are dancing the other way.

"Now you've got it Seto!" Bakura yells from somewhere in the crowd causing both of them to smirk. Joey in the end just relaxes and follows out the steps to the dance.

_Duke_

He was alone, that was the only way to put it, everyone who he loved, or even liked, male and female had someone else. That just left him by himself, sitting alone on the street, watching his friends have fun while his only acquaintance was the bottle of beer in his hand. He stares at the bottle before him and takes a long swig, leaving only a quarter of the liquid left. His throat burns again, but he doesn't care. There is a surplus amount of alcohol here, because alcohol is made here. He can easily get lost in his drunken desires if he so wishes.

A familiar giggle is heard above and slowly Duke looks up to see Honda looking down at him, his eyes are narrowed and cold, and he winces slightly at the look within them. His eyes then turn over to see Miho; the girl's cheeks are flushed, indicating that she is slightly drunk.

A strong arm knocks the bottle away from him, and in his moment of shock, that same arm pulls him up. He stumbles a little bit and lands in the arms of Honda who holds him close. Duke then realizes just how much like a girl he looks and flushes. He then looks nervously over at Miho who is calm, and then to Honda, who pulls him into a swift kiss, his arm immediately letting go of Miho.

Duke gasps allowing Honda to slip his tongue into the other male's mouth, the two tongues battling for dominance. Duke however realizes that he loses when he feels soft lips on the soft spot of his collar bone. The male moans into the kiss and subconsciously pulls himself closer to Honda, causing Miho to move closer to him, he blushes even darker.

When the need for air arises he stops and stares at Honda, he then turns his head to stare at the blushing girl with purple hair. Both of them smile at him, and as if on cue they say, "Happy New Year's Duke!" Duke smiles before pulling Miho in front of him and wrapping the two in a hug which the other two follow along with.

_Mai and Anzu_

"Mai, I think I'm a lesbian…" Anzu says softly, her bottle of beer in her right hand. Mai looks over at her, her blonde hair flinging as she does. At first Mai's eyes are wide, but after a while she calms down and simply looks at Anzu with a questioning look.

"Are you sure?" Mai asks, turning her attention to the Egyptian woman who she had been watching for about a half an hour or so.

"Yeah," Anzu replies simply, looking over at Mai's form with hunger in her eyes.

"Are you sure this isn't just because all of the yamis and Seto have rejected you? Or is it because the only person who touched you this entire trip is Duke, and he wasn't your type?" Mai asks, never taking her eyes off of Isis's swinging hips. They were tempting, she wanted to join the woman.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and yeah, I think I am, why, is there anything wrong with it?" Anzu asks, and Mai simply looks at the girl, and for the first time she can see all the lust hidden between the ocean blue eyes.

"No, I think I'm bi, I just don't want you jumping to conclusions," Mai says and Anzu nods. Mai sighs then gets up, looking at large ocean eyes she then holds out a hand for Anzu to do so to.

"Fine, let's check." Mai says moving to where Isis is and having Anzu dance in front of her while she took up the end.

It was a truly awkward night…

**Author's Notes:**

**Damn! I failed you, my readers, and for that I am truly sorry. Luckily there are only two chapters left, so please review.**

**Also, please take the poll on my page, it beckons to be taken!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh, I feel like shit," Yami groans out the next morning, barely remembering anything after the two had slept with the two Egyptians. He is currently back in the hotel, on the ground, in the living area, with only his boxers on. Beside him is his hikari who is sleeping in just her undergarments. Yami sighs as he gets up, only to realize that he must've gotten drunk at some point in the night because at the current moment he had the world's worst headache. Yami sighs as he scoops down and picks Yugi up, staggering and trying not to trip over the other bodies of his sleeping comrades. He makes his way into his room and dumps Yugi onto the bed before climbing on and resting beside her. He then closes his eyes and falls back asleep.

"Yami, Yami, Yami," there is the soft repetitive sound of Yugi calling out his name. Yami groans as he gets up and turns his attention to the small girl, wrapping one arm around her mouth and the other around her chest and then pulling her back to her position on the bed.

"Shh hikari, not right now, right now we rest," Yami mutters, however, his going back to rest is short lived when he hears a loud banging sound, the sound of people falling and then cursing in several different languages, some of which that he can identify, and others of which that he can't.

A warm, wet muscle caresses his hand and he sighs as he moves the hand away, licks it, and then places it back in front of Yugi, who giggles and then gives his hand a sharp bite. Yami quickly moves his hand away from the girl and pulls it back, gently massaging it as Yugi pulls away and then pushes her lover onto the floor, causing another loud thump.

_Outside_

Mokuba had walked into the room and seen everyone lying about in the living area of the little hotel room and sighs. Yesterday night in prospect of spending time with Serenity was great, however, with everyone being so drunk, well things just weren't so great.

Sure, some, if not most of them could easily hold their own, but then again, some people drank a lot more than others, some to the point of being passed out. Mokuba was lucky that he had the help of Serenity, Ryou, and Seto, who hadn't drunk as much. Those three were the ones who had helped him in getting everyone from the party into the van, and from in the van into the hotel. Poor Ryou, she was the only non-drunk girl, and still she had to deal with everyone's groping fingers, even Miho's though she claimed to be completely over the whitenette.

Before Mokuba everyone except Seto, Ryou, Serenity, and now Yami and Yugi seem to be sprawled out on the floor. He sighs, it is already way past midday, and the others need to get up. Today is going to be the last day that the group is going to be here, so they might as well try to enjoy it. They are leaving early tomorrow morning.

Mokuba looks about the area to see if there is anything he can use to wake up the sleeping masses, and his eyes land on the large pot in the kitchen. True, it was probably a cliché way of waking his friends up, but it would be funny.

The boy picks up the pot, but then decides that just pouring water on his friends wouldn't be enough, and being the creative little boy Mokuba is, he needed to find a more interesting way to do so.

The boy makes his way to the refrigerator and starts pulling out the eggs, milk, different drinks, a couple pieces of bread, some pudding that Honda had bought, and some leftover rice. He then starts taking a couple of eggs, pouring a random amount of milk and other drinks, the bread, the rice, the pudding, and dumping it into the pot. He then finds a large wooden spoon and moves it together, sighing as it turns red from the fruit punch that he has added into it.

He then adds a bit of butter and hot sauce that he finds in the pantry, but after deciding that that wasn't enough starts raiding the bathrooms. The boy adds some soap, shampoo, and hair conditioner, but still even that isn't enough. He looks about the kitchen and then decides to add some crushed cookies into the mix, there is then some ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise added, and even though Mokuba still isn't satisfied, he doesn't want to waste their remaining foods when they only have one day left.

The boy makes his way to the living area, and then slowly walks about the room, pouring out the contents of container all over the people who are sleeping, not even pitying the unlucky souls who either get some of the stuff in their nose, or the ones who get the mixture in their mouths.

Coughing and choking can be heard throughout the room for a moment, and then that stops and there is cursing. Bakura, being one in particular who isn't overly fond with the thought of being woken up when he isn't ready, is pissed.

Bakura looks over his body and growls at seeing the clumpy liquid all over his body. His hair was probably died red (which it was) and now, all the cleaning it would take to get this out of his body. "You're dead kid," Bakura hisses as he gets up and starts chasing the small boy around the living room and kitchen area.

Mokuba makes a soft squeaking sound as he starts running around, the contents of the pot splashing over the pale yami as he chases the smaller boy. After a bit of running Mokuba drops the pot, hoping that would waver the white haired males chasing, however, it did nothing, Bakura being extremely skilled with these things easily gets around the obstacle and tackles Mokuba.

Mokuba squeals as he is captured, and then starts squealing even more when he realizes that he isn't being hurt, but instead tickled. Mokuba starts laughing, at first trying to control it, but then sounding like an all-out psycho. He missed the times that Seto and he would get into this type of fights, nope, now everything was about Kaiba Corporation. Maybe it is a good thing he is in this eight-way relationship; they might be able to bring out that old Seto.

Speaking of Seto, said teen was standing right at his doorway staring at Bakura and Mokuba. Seto is simply wearing a pair of pajama pants. Standing behind Seto is Ryou, who seems to be wearing a sky blue tank tops and shorts for bed, a book in her hands.

"What's going on?" Seto asks in a commanding voice. Both Bakura and Mokuba stop and stare at the commanding presence that is Seto Kaiba, well commanding to some.

"Well, your brother decided to pour a bunch of crap all over us while we were asleep, I was not happy about that, so I decided to get revenge." Bakura says, not moving one bit from his place atop Mokuba.

"So you decided to hurt my brother," Seto concludes and Bakura rolls his eyes.

"No, he was tickling me," Mokuba says, defending the teen atop him. Seto looks from Bakura to Mokuba, his eyes narrowed and calculating.

"What's wrong priest, are you jealous?" Bakura says, standing up so that you can see that he is dressed in the same black skinny jeans that he is known for. Yep, not leather people, denim.

Seto smirks as Bakura stalks over toward him, a sultry smirk on his lips. Seto smirks too as Bakura pounces on him, causing the taller CEO to stumble a bit. Seto starts moving towards the bed, only to be stopped by Bakura.

"Ha, you're not getting any. I said that you were jealous, so you get what Mokuba did." Bakura says, quickly moving so that Seto is pinned to the ground. Skilled fingers move across his body finding all the weak points in Seto's body, and eventually causing the CEO to burst out laughing.

A soft giggling can be heard and the two look up to see Ryou giggling at the duo. The two then look all around the room to see people either openly gawking at them, or laughing at them. Seto growls, but Bakura simply shrugs and then starts back at what he was doing, regardless Seto's pleas to stop.

This continues until a deep laughter can be heard and all eyes turn to Yami to see the male clutching his stomach and trying not to die of laughter. Both teens turn their attention to the ex-Pharaoh and give off low warning growls.

However, their growls go to waste as both Yami and Mariku tackle the two males. It takes a while but the two are finally pinned to the ground, and after that both Yami and Mariku start their tickle assaults, only to realize that is hard, if not impossible to make Bakura laugh.

Yami lets out a low growl as Bakura flips the two over and goes on and tickles the ex-Pharaoh, causing the male to laugh as though he is halfway insane.

The four females in the relationship look at each other, trying to understand what it might be and why the four were acting so casual when in reality they were all enemies who often fought to the death.

"I'm going to go start cleaning everything," Ryou mumbles as she helps Mokuba to his feet and then the two of them go and start getting the supplies needed to clean the room.

"Uh, what exactly happened last night and why am I missing my underwear?" Mai asks looking over the group. Isis is already halfway out of the room when she looks back at Mai. The two catch eyes for a moment before they both turn their heads away from each other and go back to what they were doing beforehand.

Ryou sighs, "You guys are terrible, you know this isn't this bad during Carnival." Ryou says as she wipes up some of the gunk that fell from the pot. Mokuba sighs watching as the girl works, he kind of feels bad now after being the reason that the girl has to work so hard.

"Hey, Ryou, I'll clean that up," Mokuba offers, but the boy is ignored as Ryou continues cleaning, working surprisingly quickly. In the end when she was finished and everyone was awake people started making their way to the showers, leaving just Seto, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Mariku, and Yami in the living area.

"Ry-Ry do you want to shower with me?" Marik asks in a teasing voice, her arms wrapped tightly around the girl's waist. Ryou flushes as she looks around, and sighs.

"You go shower with Bakura so that you two can clean each other off, Seto, do you want to shower with me?" Ryou asks kindly, her emerald eyes shining as she looks at the male before her.

"Yeah, sure, come on," Seto says, grabbing the girl's arm and leading her to the bathroom in his their room. Bakura then grabs Marik and Mariku's arms and leads them to the bathroom in the Egyptians' room.

Yami sighs at realizing that he is all alone and makes his way over to his room and goes into te bathroom, sneaking in and surprising Yugi and Jou in the bathroom. He had an interesting shower.

_Later_

"So, we're going back to the beach?" Mokuba says with a small smile on his face while his friends nod. There had been so much drama and the group hadn't been able to go to the beach as often as he would have liked, therefore, after a lot of begging, it had been decided that they were going to spend their last day here at the beach.

"Well, come on then," Serenity says already halfway out the door. The others speed up to follow her out, and after they leave the hotel it is a mad dash for them to get to the beach. Surprisingly, it was the females that had made it their first and had set up can't.

The group quickly threw off their things and made a md dash to the water, not even caring as the lifeguards yelled at them to slow down, however none of the teens seemed to be paying attention to them.

Mokuba was the first one to make it into the water, followed by Serenity, Joey, and Seto. Those four then swam off to a random part of the sea. Behind them were Mai, Isis, Miho, Anzu, Honda, and Duke go to another part of the sea, leaving the normal six to go to the center.

"GO MARIKU GO!" Ryou yells proudly as she motions forward for Mariku to move onward, the male doesn't move, but instead tries to get the girl off of his back. The make dives into the water and repeatedly rolls over before resurfacing again and then growling when he realizes that the girl hasn't moved at all.

"Come on get off!" Mariku says attempting to whine and pout to get the girl off. Ryou simply laughs.

"I can't see your face, oh but I wish I could, it would be priceless," Ryou teases as she stares at her boyfriend's head, now grabbing two individual spikes and pushing forwards.

"Mush, mush, onwards," The girl chimes as Mariku once again tries to throw the girl off of him. He once again dives into the water and tries to pry the girl's legs from around his chest, and once the girl clings on. By now, Bakura is trying to fight Marik off and Yami seems to be having the same problems.

"Pharaoh, get your ass over here!" Bakura says, motioning for the pharaoh to make his way over to him. Bakura then pokes Yugi's sides, causing the girl to fall into the water, squealing out in pain as she does so. Yami watched amazed as his hikari resurfaced and pouted at Bakura.

"Okay, now you do me." Bakura demands and Yami smirks at the statement.

"Gladly," he teases as he saunters over to Bakura, the Thief King merely rolls his eyes at the ex-Pharaoh's antics and continues on with what he is doing, which is trying to get an Egyptian off of him.

_With Seto and Joey_

"Tag, you're it!" Mokuba exclaims happily as he grabs Joey's foot. The girl huffs, her being the slowest swimmer out of the group always made her an easy target. When did the Kaiba brothers even have time to learn something as trivial as swimming anyway, weren't their lives supposedly a living hell.

"Grrr," Joey grumbles taking off at the person next nearest to her, she then jumps and tries to get them, only to have Serenity's foot just pass his grasp. Oddly enough, Serenity was the fastest swimmer in their little group, and she moved throughout the water barely making a sound, in fact, only coming up once in a while for air. It seemed as though it was impossible for anyone to catch her, which limited everyone to only getting three two people, and then there was that off chance that you did catch her, then within the next couple of seconds someone would jump up saying that something grabbed them, and Serenity would resurface a couple of yards later and explain that they were now it.

The blonde girl sighs as she spots Seto swimming behind her, she lashes her arm out and in the end, only manages to grab his behind, and not even that much of it. Now, she is not saying that Seto has a large behind, it's … perfect sized, she should know that from all the times that she had been caught by someone staring at it, or well, more so caught by herself.

Seto gives a low ferocious growl before going after the foot of Serenity that had just disappeared. Oh yeah, speaking of that, unfortunately for them, no has really gone over the topic of dating, you know, the fact that Mokuba and Serenity are dating, and the fact that Seto and Joey, are a main couple in this little eight-way. Nope, no one wants to discuss the awkwardness, but it will come up again.

"Victory!" Seto shouts, a fist high in the air as he shows a female foot. Serenity appears above water with a mildly annoyed expression on his face, Seto simply sticks his tongue out at her as though he had just won some amazing prize. Mokuba looks at the two and laughs, his old brother was coming back, the one that smiled and laughed, and the child within Seto, maybe for once his brother could enjoy his youth that would be nice seeing as though it was taken away from him.

Serenity giggles at the CEO's antics before wrenching her leg out of the vice-like grip and making her way after the other players, seeing as though Seto gets a bit of free time before she is allowed to go after him.

"Ouch!" Mokuba squeaks, his hands flying to his behind because someone had just pinched him there, hard. His cheeks then heat up and turn a bright red when he realizes who exactly had just done that. The boy dips his head under water for a moment, scoping out the salty water, only to not see anything, and realize that the water was starting to leak into his goggles,

The boy resurfaces and lets the water out of his goggles before pulling them tight so that suction doesn't let any more on the salty mixture enter near his eyes. The boy looks about to see who he should chase next, only to realize that everyone else has gone and that he is now the only one within a 5 feet radius of him, he pouts, but then ducks under water and starts looking for either Joey or his brother.

_With the normal people_

Mai sighs, floating on her back as she goes wherever the waves take her. This is their last day in paradise, and, well, she enjoyed it. She had learned throughout the stay that she was bisexual, and well, that most of her friends (8 to be exact) just couldn't really have one person satisfy them, well, that's not completely true, their other halves fulfill them completely, but well, it is them, so things are never simple. This brought another thought to her mind, how was she supposed to explain to her boyfriend, Valon that she was seeing to other women besides him. Valon could be the jealous type, but at the same time, he could be the kind, calm, understanding type. She was hoping that the calm one would surface when she explained things.

Screaming filled her ears and she looked at the other two groups, great, they were having fun, while the "normal" group simply sat there and spoke as though they weren't in the sea at all.

"I can't believe we have midterms coming up so soon!" Anzu whines as she looks toward the bright blue sky, enjoying how the sun made the beautiful color shine brighter and even more beautiful than it was from before. Off in the distance the two largest mountains on Antigua could be seen along with the clouds that hover above them, casting a mysterious glow over everything. They would have to return soon, and when they did, they would take time and explore the wonders and the beauties that made the island what it was.

"It'll be alright," Duke says with a shrug of his shoulders and a flip of his hair. His eyes were watching his two new lovers. At first, he had scorned Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Mariku, and all of them for getting together, I mean, there was so much drama and intercourse, but now, now he could see the light of the matter, it was really better, in a way, or at least it was for him.

Duke casually paddles over to where Miho is standing and then wraps her arms around her, nuzzling his nose into the girl's neck. Miho giggles, she could easily get used to this, however, midterms, probably not. "Can I get a tutor, I don't know if we learned the same things or at the same pace at my old school." Miho explains and the others look to her.

"Yeah, sure, I can," Anzu says smiling back at her best friend. Hopefully, things could go back to the way they were before, well, without her going on and on about Yugi and Yami, and maybe Miho would get over Ryou and was she ever into Bakura? Ra knows, that girl can be so fickle sometimes!

"I'm going to go back to sure and work on my tan." Duke says as the others laugh and glance at Marik and Mariku. Duke would always be working on his tan if he ever wanted to look that bronze. Miho giggles for her own reason as she too follows Duke out of the water, leaving everyone else to stand there and ponder the girl's innocence.

_Later_

"Okay, I think we need to end this night, er vacation with something special," Bakura says with a toothy smirk, his fangs glinting in the artificial light.

"Uh, that depends, what do mean by special?" Ryou asks, even more worried when Bakura, Yami, Mariku, and Seto share a knowing look with each other. Silence ensues as a silent agreement is made between the three, and within the next moment Seto is looking at the four 'special' girls.

"Bakura and Mariku took us out shopping, and while we were out shopping we saw some things that would look…nice on you." He says, ending with a toothy smirk. Ryou scoots back within her seat so that she is pressed back against the chair; however that does her no good as Bakura pins her down.

"Don't worry hikari, all you have to do is where it for the night, take a few pictures, sleep in it, and well that's about it," Bakura says, his breath hot on Ryou's neck.

The girl turns a bright shade of red, why does he have to be so public with his displays of affection? Sure, they were sweet at times, but right now she had a feeling that her cheeks were going to burn out from how much of a display her friends were getting.

Bakura eventually removes himself from the girl and smirks at the girl's flushed face. He pulls back and Ryou unwraps herself from the ball that she has become and looks about the room at her snickering friends, the girl flushes again an returns to her ball-like shape.

"Great, you petrified her!" Marik proclaims as she pulls the girl closer to her. Silence ensues for a moment before Marik lifts the girl and carries her into the bedroom in which she knows that the costumes have been laid out for the two, leaving the door open and motioning for the others to follow.

Joey, the last to enter the room slams the door shut, leaving everyone in a momentarily stunned silence before conversation continues as normal, well as normal as things get with the normal people speaking with the yamis, Anzu wasn't even trying to flirt with Yami, in fact the girl was trying to avoid the yami as much as humanly possible.

Finally the girls exit the room and three out of the group are frowning. Marik on the other hand is hopping around, every now and then pouncing on one of her many boyfriends.

Marik is wearing a brown lingerie body suit and a mini purple tutu. From a place between her legs stems a long cat tail that is still enough to stick up on its own. The tale is black and purple striped, like the neko ears on her head, the tips always ending with black. Marik then pounces onto Bakura, her ass in the air, and allowing people to see that the body piece doesn't really reach between her legs like it is supposed to.

"You expect us to where this all night long?" Joey says, rolling her eyes. Joey is in a fleece brown skirt a midriff showing top (much to Marik's dismay). The fleece continues around her upper chest and around her back to her dog eared sweater. All in all, it looked to be a female version of the dog suit that Duke made Joey where before Battle City.

"Yes, and may I say that you girls look dashing in them," Bakura says with a smirk that makes both Ryou and Yugi blush, Joey just growls at him.

"Whoa, down girl down," Seto teases and continues to chuckle when Joey growls again. The others soon continue to smirk and laugh, allowing both Ryou and Yugi to try and escape.

"I suggest you two don't change. We knew how you guys wouldn't comply, so if you girls do decide to change, we will simply let something embarrassing about you slip, and let's face it you four, you girls have way too many embarrassing things in your life to do so." Bakura says with a smirk. Ryou sighs.

"You're a real asshole, I hope you know that." Ryou says glaring at Bakura. The girl is wearing a white sleeveless body suit, and a white skirt, giving her the impression of being an angel. However, the small puffy white tail sticking out from her behind and the long floppy bunny ears signifies that she is obviously a bunny.

Yugi on the other hand is wearing a black skirt and a black sleeved sweater with a panda on it. Atop her head there are two cute little panda ears and a black little stub for her tail. Out of all of all of them, instead of being provocatively dressed, she is cute and huggable, and that's exactly what Yami does.

Bakura on the other hand drags Ryou onto his lap and immediately starts attacking the girl's neck, much to the distaste of others, and the embarrassment of Ryou herself.

Both Yami and Seto have curious hands under Yugi and Joey's skirt respectively, fingers combing at the sensitive skin under there.

Marik and Mariku seem to be making out full out on the floor, not caring that certain body parts were rubbing together or the fact that most of their movements were inappropriate, especially for Mokuba and Serenity, who were trying best to not watch the scene unfolding before them.

After a couple more seconds Marik starts undressing her yami right there and then, and that is when everyone starts to flee from the room. It was a very, very, sexy night for our fellow hikaris.

**Author's Notes:**

**The ending sucks, I know, but it was getting too long, and honestly I want to finish this story. Well the last chapter will be out soon, someday, and I can't wait to be done with this story…**

**Review and please take the poll on my page if you haven't already.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Seto, we have to do this again next year!" Marik exclaims as she hops around in the airport as the group slowly makes their way to the terminal in which Seto's private jet was located.

"I don't understand why you are annoying me about it; you girls were the ones that paid for it." Seto replies calmly, looking over at the girl.

"Yeah, but now we have to put our money to college, so we won't really be able to continue to pay for it, we couldn't even pay for our way home." Yugi explains in a soft voice, her straightened hair falling to her shoulders as she walked.

"Please Seto, we had so much fun," Mokuba and Joey say in unison, their eyes large and watering as they beg the rich teen.

Seto simply grumbles something under his breath and continues to walk to the jet. Once he is on he takes a seat near the front, only to have Marik flop on top of him, leaving Joey to go with Mariku.

"Yeah, speaking of college, what are you guys going to be doing for college?" Anzu asks, though most answers were already known.

"Hmm, maybe I will start a gaming company, Yugi, you would help me wouldn't you. The Queen of Games would make excellent advertisement." Yami says and the girl flushes a deep shade of scarlet.

"So, you are going to challenge me in the field of business?" Seto asks, carelessly cocking an eyebrow over to the former King of Games.

"I guess so, it's not I have lost to you yet." Yami says smirking over as Seto's left I start to twitch causing the others to snicker or full out laugh.

"Me, well, I wanted to be a police, but now-" However Joey was cut off by an enraged Anzu.

"How dare you let yourself think that just because you are female it means that you are no longer strong enough to be an officer. Damn it, a girl can do everything a boy can and look damn sexy while doing it!" Anzu says stomping her foot for emphasis.

"Okay, okay, fine then my dream still holds true," Joey quickly says cowering into Mariku's well-toned chest.

"Ra, you're going to be a terrible officer if you don't toughen up a bit." Bakura cackles only to have a glare sent his way. The male simply shrugs and looks back to his hikari who is also glaring at him, he winces slightly and sits down next to the girl who immediately goes back to the book she is reading.

"Well then Bakura, what do you want to do?" Yami asks, looking over at the pale yami now pouting into the distance,

"I want to bring back the idea of the Thief King." Bakura growls and Ryou lets out a low harsh laugh.

"No, you already applied to that fancy art school, and you got in." Ryou says looking over at her yami who flushes a deep red and goes back to pouting.

"Bakura…is an artist?" Joey gasps staring at the yami who is now pouting off into the distance.

"Yeah, he's really good, in fact most of the art around the school is his," Ryou continues and Bakura tries to get the girl to quiet down, only to have the girl start laughing at his futile attempts to quiet everything down and keep up his 'manly' exterior.

"Wow, I just lost and gained a lot of respect for him," Yugi mutters softly under her breath, only to have Bakura turn and growl at her. The girl makes a soft 'eep' sound before cowering behind her yami.

"I want to be a psychologist," Marik starts as they feel the plane take off into the air.

"Same here," Ryou mutters softly looking over at her friend who is currently resting on Seto's lap, she smiles.

"Well, I think you guys are missing one of the qualifications to make you a psychologist." Bakura replies rudely looking at his hikari.

"And what would that be?" Marik asks boldly, glaring at the pale yami, just daring him to say what she thinks what he is going to say.

"Sanity," Bakura deadpans and Marik growls, Ryou on the other hand does not do anything, and just simply flips the page to her book, as though Bakura didn't say anything at all.

"Technically, sanity isn't a requirement of the job, and the fact that we can easily mask the insanity, and the fact that we have lived traumatic lives, and then randomly switched genders to get the other halves of our souls back, and still haven't crashed, I am pretty sure we are capable of dealing with some mentally unstable people. I mean look who we deal on a daily basis." Ryou says, looking over at the male sitting beside her. Bakura growls at her while she simply rolls her eyes and turns another page.

"Damn diplomat," Bakura mutters as the girl looks up from the book, flashes him a small smile and turns back to the book. Bakura, getting slightly annoyed at the girl's antics rips the book out of her hands, the girl looks at her Yami and sighs.

"Bakura, this is a twenty-two hour flight, please give me the book," Ryou says while the others go on with their hopes and dreams.

"Imma become an assassin," Mariku proclaims proudly and the others simply look to Marik, expecting the other yami to have pulled the same thing that Bakura had.

"No, he's serious, he already has clients," Marik says with a simple shrug before turning back to her yami. "Just as how Bakura still steals behind Ryou's- oh never mind, you know…" but alas it was too late, and people were able to see Ryou unleash her true power as she beat Bakura down right in his seat. Bakura looks up and glares at the Egyptian girl but then braces as he is once again he is roughly slammed into the ground by the enrage whitenette sitting atop him.

After another moment the torture stops and everyone returns to their seats, well except Ryou who seems to be innocently dragging Marik and Mariku into the back room of the airplane.

"You know, right now, I want to assume they are about to have sex…" Honda says as he looks at the door and hears the sound of pained screams. However, they all know that it isn't intercourse taking place behind those doors, but instead a good old-fashioned beat down.

Joey sighs as she looks at the door. Sure, she knew that Ryou was different when 'he' was younger, but the fact that a little boy was capable of something like that was kind of unnerving. The girl quickly gets up and makes her way over to Seto, resting her head against his lap.

"She's scary when angry…" Mokuba mutters softly as the door opens and Ryou strides out, her cheeks flushed red in anger. The girl makes her way back to her seat, plops down and quickly picks up her book, and opens to a random page, her eyes quickly scan the page but in the end she simply flips it and goes back to ignoring everyone.

After a couple minutes both Marik and Mariku come out, both of them looking the worse for wear. Bakura winces slightly and cowers a bit in his seat next to the girl, and after a glare from the girl ends up quickly getting up and moving to take care of his injured lovers, leaving Ryou alone, and most people, too scared to go by her.

"Ryou…" Seto calls softly, and the girl turns her head to look at the young man.

"You okay, you seem like you are about to cry," Seto continues as he gets up from his seat, careful to not wake the now sleeping Joey.

Seto silently makes his way over to the girl and plops down next to her giving her a critical eye. Ryou looks back at him her eyes just as analyzing, as his were. Finally the girl says, "I'm fine."

Seto silently muses before looking back at the girl. "No you aren't, I can see it in your eyes. Mokuba always does this, he'll get mad at me and when I find him he is in his room crying, and every time he tries to deny he just gets angrier at me. So are you going to tell me what is bothering you, or am I going to have to annoy the answer out of you." Seto whispers with a smirk on his face.

Ryou fixes the CEO with a surprisingly calculating look before turning back to her book. Seto, disappointed with the result starts poking the girl's side repeatedly. Ryou simply ignores him.

**With Marik**

"Ugh, I never thought a girl like that could do all of this," The blonde girl says, motioning to her face and body. As of right now the girl is seated on Bakura's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped lightly around her waist, holding an ice pack to the female's inner thigh.

"So much pain," Mariku whines as he holds his stomach in pain. Bakura moves the ice pack to Mariku's abdomen and holds it there for him, his eyes shining with pity for the two Egyptians that had to face a hikari's wrath, those things were worse than facing Satan himself.

"I'm sorry," Bakura says swallowing his pride and Marik nuzzles further into his chest as a way of accepting the rare apology. Bakura sighs, things were going to be different now that he was in this relationship thing, he was going to have to learn how to be nice to people, and how to get along with the Pharaoh of all people.

"Hey, how long have we been on this plane?" Marik asks, for voice slightly raspy from the pain coursing through her body.

"About 5 hours," Mariku mutters under his breath as he turns on his seat and curls up to fall asleep.

"You should apologize to her, she seemed really hurt, and that was when she finally stopped beating us," Marik murmurs, and Bakura nods towards the girl, maybe, just maybe that would work.

**With Yugi**

A small yawn escapes Yugi's lips as the girl stretches her sore muscles. Yami stares at the girl as she curls up against her seat, her tiny frame easily fitting in the large chair. Yami blushes slightly, the scene before him adorable as the girl curls more so into herself, forming a small ball on the couch.

"You are definitely the most beautiful, adorable thing that I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon." Yami mutters softly as he pulls out a small camera and snaps a picture of the sleeping girl, causing her to stir slightly, but otherwise stay asleep. She is the meaning of adorable.

"Well, I can't even say take a picture it'll last longer, you have already done that." Yugi giggles, her large amethyst eyes shining in the dim light of our seating row. Yami smiles, the girl looks stunning in this light, the way the light throws shadows across her face, and the sparkling of her eyes that make her look like an angel. She, in his eyes was the definition of beauty, and there was no way to disregard.

Yugi slowly climbs from her chair over onto Yami's lap where she flashes the male a smile before curling up on the bed and falling back asleep on his lap. The male smirks as the girl makes a small mewling sound and falls asleep. This was just perfection.

**With the normal crowd…they tend to group together**

"You know, even with all the strangeness and the relationship crap this vacation was still pretty fun." Anzu says with a contented smile. It had been a tough road, but now, now she is happy, now she is in a relationship with two people she can take, drama or no drama.

"Ugh, but what am I going to tell Valon?" Mai sighs exasperatedly, her arm loosely wrapped around Anzu's waist. As of right now, all they knew was that Mai and Anzu were together, Isis on the other hand was much quieter with her affairs.

"Miho had fun; she even has two boyfriends now!" The girl says as she pulls Duke into a hug and leans back a tad into the arms of Honda.

Mokuba giggles at the girl's antics and rests his head more so on Serenity's lap. It was going to be a hard relationship with their older siblings also in a relationship, and even worse, Mokuba was a couple years younger than Serenity, meaning that the two were often going to be given looks about the age and the height difference, but they would work through it, they had the capability to do anything they set their mind too.

"You know, we should spend more time together, we know that they will be doing so," Anzu says with a small glance over to wear the other eight people were. In a way it still bothered her that they were all so close, and having sex with each other and all, but hey, she was happy, and that is all that matters.

**With Ryou**

"It just hurts that I can't trust him, I guess I should have suspected it with him being a thief and all, but he promised me that he would stop." Ryou cries onto Seto's shoulder. The male and finally gotten her to crack, and now, she was just crying. Honestly, the only thing that came to mind was that this girl was going to have major trust issues later on in life is people didn't stop lying and leaving her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, all you two need to do is have a nice long chat with each other and then things will be better, trust me, I had the same problem with Mokuba when he was younger." Seto explains with a small smile on his face. It hurt, but he remembered it way too well, all the times in which he and Mokuba would fight over Seto choosing work over him and then going into his room once he has calmed down to find the boy crying, muttering things about how his brother didn't love him, it had hurt, like hell.

"Uh, hey Ryou," a voice calls and the two look up to see Bakura staring intently down at them. Ryou moves away a little bit, slightly trying to hide from the person who was probably pissed at her, even though his voice portrayed none of that emotion.

"Excuse me," Seto says, getting up and making his way over to the still sleeping Joey. No doubt that the girl was going to be hungry when she awoke, but either way he was tired now, and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Ryou, I just wanted to apolo-apolo… damn this is hard, how the hell do people do this… I just wanted to apologize for… I'm sorry Ryou I can't apologize. I have been a thief all my life, you can't just take something away from me that means so much to me, it is wrong, and I refuse to apologize until you do!" Bakura declares and Ryou doesn't even look at him.

"Why would I apologize, you lied to me, and then you have the nerve to come here and spit out some shit about taking something you love. That's a load of bull crap, you're being a hypocrite, you took everything I loved and you left me with nothing but my soul room. I didn't even have my body anymore. Then I go and give up my manhood just so that you can have a chance at life just for you to throw it back in my face. There is a reason I asked you to stop stealing, but fine if this is how you want to repay me…" She purposely left that sentence hanging, her eyes daring him to make a wrong move. She was sick of this, sick of all the bull crap, if Bakura wanted to keep this relationship strong, he was going to have to fix it.

Bakura continued to stare at the girl, scarlet eyes meeting emerald in a harsh gaze that waited for the other one to back down. Things were going to change for them, and someone was going to have to make the first move to fix their relationship.

After a long while Bakura finally looks away, causing Ryou to do the same. Bakura stands from his seat and the girl bursts into tears, she was in pain, everyone, everyone who entered her life left soon, and they always left her more and more broken, this was her shattering point, she would no longer be able to be fixed, she wouldn't stand for any more people.

"Bakura, swallow your fucking pride and apologize to her." Marik says, glaring harshly at the male. Bakura looks at the girl now huddled together crying in her seat, she was broken, that was the only way to describe. Bakura swallows hard, his eyes still on the crying form of the girl.

"Fine, I'm sorry," Bakura mutters, but still the Ryou cries.

"And mean it," Marik hisses and Bakura rolls his eyes.

"Of course I mean it, I wouldn't apologize if I hadn't meant it! What, do you want me to get on my knees and beg?" Bakura hisses, but no one believes him.

"Yes," Marik deadpans, noticing Ryou looking at them with a curious eye. Bakura turns to look at the girl and sighs, slowly and silently making his way back to the girl who is curled up and resting against the wall of the plane. The male stands there for a moment, internally debating whether or not he should go. "Idiot do something, I don't know if you have realized this yet, but, if you two break up, I doubt Ryou will live a couple days, and you'll be gone soon after. Oh, and more importantly, Mariku and I both know that you love her." Marik continues, her eyes narrowed as she glares at the pale yami.

Bakura takes the seat next to her and sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm serious, look I don't know what you have against me stealing-" Of course though he was cut off. "It's not you stealing, it was the fact that I might lose you. You have been caught before, and even worse, with all the technological advances in this time, what if something happens to you, I can't stand to lose you," Ryou cries, clutching the male closely. Bakura remains silent, he had hurt the girl, he knew that, he just never thought that the girl would actually care this much about him.

Bakura pulls the girl closer so that she is resting in his lap; he then wipes the remaining tears and places a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, smirking when he realizes that she is already asleep. He smiles a bit and mouths a 'thanks' to an already sleeping Marik before he too dozes off to sleep, leaving Seto watching for about thirty minutes longer before he too falls asleep.

**Last Piece…in the Airport**

"Come on, you guys have to move in with us," Ryou whines as she drags Marik behind her. Marik flushes, after the fight the two had, or more so Ryou handing her ass to her, she would think that the girl would be mad, but instead she is insisting on the two moving in with him and Bakura.

"Hey Ryou, I know we have only done this for a while, but you know I really like you right? I don't want to impose on you though," Marik mutters and Ryou simply cocks an eyebrow at him.

"You do realize that you guys can just help pay," Ryou says and Marik blushes, there was something she wanted to say, but she didn't know how to say it. True, she wanted to live with the two whitenettes, but there was one thing she had to say before everything was going to be alright.

"Ryou, oh Ra, Ryou uh, how often are you comfortable with having sex…with me…alone," so close, all she had to do was admit it, admit to Ryou why she was worried.

"Uh, I don't know, why?" Ryou asks innocently, cocking her head cutely to the side.

"Look, I'm telling you now, most of the times I get horny, I will be going after a girl, and since we will live together…" She purposely didn't finish that thought, but Ryou simply giggled. "Oh, and by the way, besides my yami, you are my favorite," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"I think everyone knew that, now hurry up, there is a bed at home waiting for us," Ryou says with a wink, and I flush, but then smile. Oh, vacation hasn't ended it.

**Author's Notes:**

**It's over! *Runs around successfully* It is extremely late, but it is finished, yay no more working on this story and finally being able to go back to the more serious stories. Like is is known, this story was just for fun.**

**Anyways, final reviews, final votes, actually keep doing both. Now to take a nap.**


End file.
